Running Home
by ten81CSI
Summary: After spending a few years in DC, Kylie Flack comes back to NYC, a baby in her hands. At just 28, no one wants a commitment to a baby. Trying to date someone is hard enough, without Adam Ross giving Kylie the giggles in the lab. Adam/OC Flack's sister .
1. Mommy K

_**Hey guys, I know it's been a long while, and I haven't updated anything, but I've got a few chapters written for this story, and now that summer is here I've got more time. So I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Also, this had nothing to do with my other Kylie/Adam story, it's totally different. The only thing that is the same is DiNozzo and Adam. hope you enjoy, and sorry I haven't been updating lately.**_

* * *

The sight in front of him was sick. He never thought he'd ever see something like this. A woman lie in front of him, her eyes wide open, begging for help, screaming to him to find the man that killed her. Her left arm was lying by her side, her right lie over her stomach, and as if dumping them in Central Park wasn't enough, this guy had to humiliate them by dumping them completely naked. He wanted to cover the body with a blanket so pedestrians couldn't see her, but Hawkes told him not to. It could compromise any evidence. But Flack was done with these serial cases. He wanted to catch the asshole doing this so he could finally sleep at night. The way people could kill others like this never stopped surprising him.

And as Mac crawled under the yellow crime scene tape, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Mac was the best man for a job like this. He wouldn't rest until he found out who was killing these women, and he wasn't going to give them mercy when he found them.

The two detectives had butted heads in the past, but Flack still had nothing but respect for the older man. He stuck with what he felt was right, and he didn't put up with shit. He wasn't afraid to stand up to his superiors if he felt they were making a mistake, and he wasn't afraid to do what he thought was right. He rarely let emotions cloud his judgment. He was someone Flack admired.

"What have we got?" Mac asked, setting his forensic kit on the ground.

Flack glanced at him, and noticed he was in the same clothes as the day before. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, as he watched Mac glance at the body.

"Mac? Are those the same clothes from yesterday?" Flack asked, flipping his notepad shut.

Mac ignored Flack's comment, and leaned over the woman. "Does she have a name?"

"Robin Fredrick. Just like all the others, an unanimous call was made on the pay phone, I've got thirty different witness statements, thirty different scenarios of what happened. Save for one, I don't think any are reliable."

"Who is that?" Mac asked.

"Marie Campbell. She says she was taking a run in the park when she bumped into a man carrying a large trash bag. Says she offered him help but he cussed her out before carrying on."

"Do you think he could target her next if he thinks she's a threat?" Sheldon asked.

"It's possible," Mac replied. "Especially if he's watching right now," he turned around and glanced at his surroundings.

"You think he'd really come back?" Flack asked, scrunching his face in disgust.

"I don't know," Mac sighed.

A woman with long black, wavy hair and piercing blue eyes strolled under the crime scene tape, and approached the men.

Flack's jaw dropped when he saw her, crime scene kit in hand. He hadn't heard from his little sister in a few months, and the last she told him she was still in DC with that DiNozzo guy. They had a little boy together, and apparently were supposed to be getting married. _So why in the fuck is she here?_ He thought, as she set her kit next to Mac's, and smiled at him.

"Hey, Donnie," Kylie Flack smiled. She held out her arms, and embraced Flack in a hug. Though she was only 5'4, and he was 6'1, the two looked a spitting image of each other.

They both had the same wavy dark hair, and the same blue eyes that could get them whatever they wanted. The Flacks were gorgeous, all five of them. Samantha, Kylie, Don, Chris and Jason all had their mother's looks. They had lucked out, and got their looks from their mother, but their smart-ass, non-tolerance attitude from their father.

Poppa Flack was tall and lanky, a trait Don inherited. He also grayed at a young age like his son was starting to.

Kylie Flack had her mother's short height and bitchy attitude, along with her chatty mouth, and her father's sarcasm. It was definitely not the best mix for her. She had gotten into trouble many times because of her sly comments, and she had received an ass whooping plenty of times, mostly from Don, Chris, and Jason. They had always complained she talked too much, but she simply ignored them and would continue to rant about why she was pissed.

But now, Kylie stood in front of Don, a smile on her face, and he couldn't help but smile back. His little sister had finally come to her senses and left the man that had caused her trouble from day one.

"What happened to living in DC?" Flack asked, kissing Kylie's cheek.

"New York is my home," she told him, smiling at Hawkes. "Hi, Kylie Flack. I'm working with you guys now."

Hawkes shook Kylie's hand, "Sheldon Hawkes. Are you a CSI or a homicide detective as well?"

"CSI," she told him.

"Where's Tony and Kaiden?" Flack asked Kylie.

"Tony is in DC, and Kaiden is here. We'll talk about it later. Right now this little angel needs our help, don't you baby?" She squatted in front of the woman and brushed back her blonde waves. "Who would have done something like this to you?" she asked, continuing to talk to the corpse in front of her.

"You and Sid will get along great," Hawkes chuckled, standing up.

"Who's Sid," she asked, snapping a photo of Robin.

"The ME," Mac informed her.

"If he talks to dead people, we'll get along great," she smiled as she watched Hawkes and the EMTs pick up the girl and set her on a gurney.

Kylie then began to follow Mac's lead and started processing the scene. She was excited to be back home, but still upset that she left Washington DC. Though her family lived here, she was on her own. She was a single mother in a city that never slept, that would never stop killing, and no matter how familiar the streets were, how many people she knew, she was scared. She was 28 years old, with a seven-month-old baby, and she was living off a single salary in the most expensive city in the country.

She made a mental note to call the babysitter as soon as she got back to the lab. Her son meant the world to her, and if anything happened to Kaiden Don Flack, she'd be lost.

* * *

Adam Ross stood in front of his computer, his headphones securely in his ears, his toes tapping to the beat of the music, his hips swaying to the rhythm of his feet, and Kylie smiled as she watched him work. He was definitely different from the rest of the people she had met so far. He was more on her level, and more her age.

She cleared her throat, and giggled when he jumped. "You scared the crap out of me, Detective Flack," Adam sighed.

"It's Kylie. Hi Adam," Kylie smiled. "We meet again."

"We sure do," Adam blushed.

"So do you have any thing on that blue stuff I gave you?"

"Right," he said, shaking his head, his shaggy hair moving as well. "Uhmm, well I thought it was paint at first, but turns out I was wrong. It's not. Nowhere close to paint, and that was kind of shocking to me because it looked like dried paint almost. But it wasn't, right, it was chalk. Like sidewalk chalk, kid's chalk. But Robin Fredrick doesn't have kids, or so I thought. Maybe she does. Does she work at a day care or something? I wouldn't be able to work at a daycare, kids scare me sometimes. Not just like one or two, but get a shit load of them together, well let's not go into that."

Kylie tried not to laugh at the lab tech as he rambled on about the blue trace she found. "Well thank you," Kylie said. "She could have a niece or nephew. Or maybe it belongs to the killer."

"That's true I never thought about that. Maybe he used to like play with sidewalk chalk and then his mom died or something, so now he's targeting these blonde chicks."

"You watch to many crime shows," Kylie giggled.

"Yeah, I think I do," Adam agreed, plugging his earphones back in.

Kylie turned around, and headed down the hall to find Mac or Hawkes. She wanted to inform them about the chalk. "Hawkes," Kylie smiled, when she saw him.

"Hey," Sheldon replied, stopping beside her.

"Adam said the blue trace we found on Robin is chalk. She doesn't have any children, so I'm thinking it could be from our killer."

"We're looking for a father with kids," Mac said approaching them.

"How'd you know?" Kylie asked.

"Each crime scene has a stuffed animal or toy," Mac replied.

"Could be slow," Kylie suggested. "Adam had a good suggestion. Whoever this guy is, he could be pissed off at his mother, she could have done something during his childhood that messed him up."

"That's another theory," Hawkes replied. "But I think having kids makes more sense."

"Sure it does," Kylie said. "I guess I'm used to the crazy cases in DC. Nothing was ever normal. So we should check preschools and elementary schools and see if there are any single fathers who recently lost their wife, or a girlfriend."

Mac nodded his head. "I'll go have Adam do that," Mac said. "He can hack into the public schools programs. Hawkes, do you mind taking Kylie to the morgue?"

"Not a problem," Hawkes said, smiling at Kylie. "Ready to meet Sid?"

"As ready as I will ever be," Kylie smiled. She followed Hawkes towards the elevator, and watched as he pressed the basement level.

When they stepped off, she could smell the death already. Though she grew used to it while in DC, it was still a fresh smell for her nose, considering she hadn't been to work in eight months, and she couldn't be down there when she was pregnant because the smell made her stomach turn.

"The smell of death," she replied, shivering.

"Don't like it?" Hawkes asked.

"Haven't smelled it in a year," she said, following him to an autopsy table were Robin lay, a gray haired man standing beside her.

"Hello," the man greeted. "You must be the new CSI Mac hired. Nice to meet you, my love. I am Sid Hammerback."

Kylie held her hand out, which Sid gratefully shook. "Kylie Flack."

"I thought you looked familiar. You and Don look alike."

"I get that a lot," she laughed. "So what happened to this little angel face?"

"She was tortured," Sid started. "She has bruises on her wrists and ankles, someone tried to strangle her. The list goes on. Multiple stab wounds to her abdomen."

"Were these carvings made postmortem?" Kylie asked, pointing to the carvings of the letter R all over her body.

"I'm afraid not," Sid sighed, looking at the woman.

Kylie nodded her head, a look of sympathy on her face for the young woman. "Poor Robin," she said, touching her cheek.

Sid explained that Robin Fredrick had been killed by head trauma, and by the looks of things, something small penetrated behind her ear lobe and into her brain, causing instant death. After she had been tortured. It made Kylie sick, the fact someone could do that to a human, let alone someone so sweet and innocent like the blondie now in Sid's care.

Though she hated death, she loved her job. She wanted to help those who couldn't have peace, find their killers. Because it gave their families what little of their dignity they had left, a sense of peace.

She was now roaming the hallway, trying to find a quiet place to call the babysitter, and check on her son. It was the first time she ever left him with someone other than his father, and she'd been freaking out since the second she left the apartment. She hadn't heard from Rosabella, and she didn't know if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

She sat down in the break room, and pulled out her cell phone, impatiently tapping her foot.

_"Ciao," Rosabella's voice came on the other line._

"Hey, Rosabella," Kylie smiled. "How is the baby?"

_"He is sleeping, love. He is fine. Do not worry, he can be without his mommy for a bit."_

"I know he can," Kylie smiled. "It's me I'm worried about. I haven't left him for more than an hour before."

_"You miss your baby," Rosabella smiled. _

"I do," Kylie replied. "Did he give you any trouble?"

_"None at all, bella. You are forgetting how many children and grandsons I have. I am super nanny."_

"You are Rose," Kylie giggled. "I'll let you get to sleep then. Thank you for watching him. It means a lot."

_"You're welcome, bella. Te amo."_

"Love you too, Rosabella." She hung up the phone, a sigh of relief coming from her breath when she stood up.

She missed her son, there was no doubt about that, and she didn't know how much longer she could go without seeing his smile, or smelling his soft baby skin. She knew she'd be working more than her normal eight hour shift this time around, because there was a serial killer on the loose, and no one was going to rest until the monster was behind bars, or worse.


	2. Baby K

**Disclaimer: Kylie and Kaiden Flack are mine. Tony DiNozzo belongs to NCIS, and th rest of the characters belong to CSI:NY. **

**A/N: I know DiNozzo is very OoC, and I do love him in NCIS, however, Kylie hates him, and she has a right to. Also, thanks to my two reviewers, Nik Nak 17, and EastAngels2009. **

* * *

Twelve hours later, Flack was walking his little sister home to see his nephew for the first time. He was nervous, there was no doubt about that. He never held a baby before, save for the domestic cases he handled when he was a uniform, and when he was four and Kylie was just born.

He was scared he'd drop Kaiden, and hit him on his head, or he'd smile the wrong way, or speak in the wrong tone, causing the baby to scream with horror. God, and if it shit while he was holding him.

But he put on his big boy pants, and watched as Kylie opened up her apartment door, and revealed a very unwelcoming apartment. Boxes were stacked everywhere. The only thing that was unpacked was a TV, a couch, and a coffee machine. He was sure if he opened the fridge there would only be left over pizza, and baby bottles, and he knew the only room that was finished was the baby's. He could tell by the pillow and comforter neatly folded on the floor beside the couch that she was sleeping on the couch, and that she wouldn't be unpacking for a long time. Who could blame her? She probably only had an hour here and there to sleep when the baby did, and if _he_ wasn't getting the proper sleep _he_ needed, he wouldn't be able to function let alone make a shitty apartment become a welcoming home.

Kylie kicked a few boxes out of the way, and headed towards the living room where Rosabella sat, the baby on the floor in his bouncy chair.

"Hey Kaiden," Kylie smiled, unbuckling the little rascal from his seat. She easily scooped him up, and cuddled him into her side. "When was the last time he ate?"

"Two hours ago. He woke up about ten minutes ago," Rosabella explained.

"Thank you Rose. I set the money on the counter."

"I grabbed it, bella. I love you. See you tomorrow."

"By Rosabella."

Flack watched Kylie hold Kaiden, and tickle his tummy, allowing tiny cooing noises to escape his mouth. He had never seen something so beautiful. His little sister, the little baby of the Flacks was a mommy. And motherhood definitely suited her. He noticed the tiny belly she still had from her pregnancy, and even though she'd been skinny her whole life, the extra fifteen pounds didn't look bad on her.

Kylie watched Don from the corner of her eye, and saw the fear in his eyes. "He won't bite you Donnie," she said. "He hasn't got teeth. Come look. He's got our eyes, and managed to get the grin too. He looks more like you than Tony."

He slowly took a step forward, and leaned over Kylie's shoulder to look at his nephew. His heart nearly melted when he looked at the little boy. There was no doubt he'd look just like Kylie when he got older. He had a full head of hair already, and those piercing blue eyes.

"He is gonna be a heartbreaker," Flack smirked, running his hand over Kaiden's head.

"Just like you and me," Kylie giggled. She turned around to face Flack. "Wanna hold him?"

He eagerly nodded his head, while Kylie carefully handed Kaiden to Flack.

"Can you watch him while I change into pajamas?"

Flack nodded his head, still smiling at the baby. "Hi Baby K. You're a cutie you know that? Between you, and me I'm glad your Mommy moved back to the Big Apple. Because now I get to teach you how to play hockey. Your Daddy isn't a hockey person. But I am, sport. And you're the next Rangers' front liner, bud. You're going to be the best player for them since Nick Fotiu."

Kylie rolled her eyes as she entered the living room again- at the bull crap Don was telling her son. "You better not make him a hockey player. I want all his teeth in tact before he's 70, thank you."

"Mommy thinks you wont be a hockey player, but you will little K. You've got the tough ass to be one. I can tell already."

"He's only allowed baseball and basketball. No hockey or wrestling," Kylie replied, kissing the top of her son's head. "Isn't it amazing how they can be completely content in a strangers arms? Like there isn't anything else in the world but this person that takes care of you. I wish adults were like that. We didn't have to worry about the freak on the train trying to be friendly."

"You're still so naïve, Kales," Flack chuckled. "So tell me why you're in New York, and Tony is in DC."

Kylie let out a sigh, and plopped down on her couch. "Do I have to?"

"Yup," Flack smirked.

"Fine," Kylie said. "But let me feed Kaiden first."

"Ehw, you're not gonna pop out your boobs are you?" Flack asked, scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"No!" Kylie laughed, heading towards the fridge. "We're not in the stone age anymore, Donnie. I'm going to give him a bottle."

Flack nodded his head, and sat down with Kaiden in his arms. He couldn't seem to put the boy down, he was too adorable.

* * *

Kylie finished feeding the baby, and set him in his bouncy chair, before she turned back to Flack. "DiNozzo, Kales," Flack said.

She let out a sigh, and folded her legs Indian style on the couch. "I missed New York, and he didn't want to leave DC. I wasn't going to make him leave. So I told him I was going back to my home. And if he wanted to, he could come. But I wasn't going to make him come, just like he wasn't going to make me stay. He agreed to let me go, but we got into a big fight over Kaiden. He said Kaiden had to stay with him, and I didn't want that. So we agreed the best thing was for Kaiden to come with me until he's walking, and Tony's going to visit on the days he has off. We decided we'll worry about the custody thing later, because he needs to be with me right now."

"Kales, you're going to have to deal with that sooner or later. You should get a lawyer now."

"Donnie, Tony isn't going to take Kaiden from me. He can't. He works more than me, and Gibbs already told him that the best thing for him was to be with me. Besides, me and Tony are still trying to work us out, yah know."

"So you're going to stay with him!" Flack chuckled. "Kales, he's been stringing you along since the day you met him."

"Don, you can't control who you love. I know he can be a jerk, but I can't help that I like him. Just like you couldn't help falling for Hannah Beckley in twelfth grade."

"That's different, I was a kid," he defended himself.

"She was a bitch, you shouldn't have even talked to her let alone take her V card," Kylie laughed.

"Hey!" Flack said. "Little K, doesn't need to be hearing this."

"He's six months old," Kylie laughed.

"I'm going to go, let you get some sleep. You sure you'll be okay?"

"I've been doing fine without you all month."

"You've been here a month?"

"Yup."

"Kales why didn't you say so!" Flack asked, upset that his sister never called him.

"Don't say anything to mom or dad, or anyone. I don't want them to know until this house is cleaned up. Which should be soon. Tony's coming tomorrow night, and he'll take care of K while I get some sleep, and finish things up."

"Fine, but if one of them contacts me first and asks if I heard from you…"

"I'm doing good, and I've got pictures of the baby in the mail."

"Fine," Flack grumbled, leaving Kylie alone in her apartment.

Kylie silently unfolded the couch into her pullout bed, and made the bed while Kaiden sat quietly in his bouncer. She sat on the bed, and set Kaiden in her lap as she watched TV. She hated being all alone in New York. She hated that Tony didn't leave DC to be with her, and she hated that she had found out he was trying to sleep with someone else. She hated that her life never went well for her.

And as she thought of all the bad things that happened in her life, she couldn't help but smile at her baby boy, the best thing that ever happened to her.

Her cell phone vibrated beside her, and she opened it with one hand, and pressed it against her cheek. "Flack," she replied, not having looked at the caller ID.

_"Hey," Tony said, silently into the phone. "Did I wake you?"_

"Just getting in," she told him. "What's up?"

_"I'm just getting in too," he told her. "I'm going to get some sleep, I'll take the morning train, and be there by one. How's he doing?"_

"Great," she smiled. "He's starting to sleep through the night now. Rosabella is watching him tomorrow, so I'll let her know you're coming so she can get off early."

_"Okay, maybe we'll swing by and pick you up for a late lunch."_

"I don't think that's a good idea. My brother doesn't know you're coming," she lied. She didn't want him bringing the baby to her workplace. No one but Mac knew she had a baby, and she wanted to keep it that way for a while. At least until she could prove that she was capable of holding her job and taking care of her son.

_"Alright," Tony agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow night then."_

"Night," she replied hanging up the phone.

* * *

Kylie plopped down in a chair across from Adam in the break room. "Hey, Adam," she smiled.

"Kylie!" Adam said, beginning to bounce. Lindsay and Stella were nice to him, but he never found them extremely hot. He never tried checking them out, or admiring their bodies. But whenever Kylie walked away, he found himself staring at her ass. Her breasts were incredibly huge as well, and though she had a bit of a belly, she was hot. So whenever Kylie talked to Adam, his hands got sweaty, his throat itched, and his stomach turned.

"What's for lunch?" Kylie asked, peering over the blue container Adam's lunch was in.

"Just soup," Adam shrugged. "Well, it's chicken noodle. My mom sends me her homemade recipe in a jar every few months, and I heat it up. She doesn't live around here, so it's like home away from home. Especially when she sends her crab dip."

"I love crap dip," Kylie smiled. "Does she put it in a bread bowl?"

"Yeah, but when she sends it, it's in an airtight jar so it doesn't go bad. But it would be amazing if she sent it in a bread bowl. I love it like that."

"Me too," Kylie smiled. "I like too eat, if you haven't noticed my tummy," she giggled patting her stomach.

"You're not fat," Adam replied, taking a sip of his soup.

"I'm chubby."

"No you're not. Hey, what's the price for a nice ass and great boobs? A bit of a tummy, who cares?" Adam stopped when he realized what he just said. "I mean not that I was looking. I wasn't. I mean, was just saying, I wasn't trying to check you out or anything."

Kylie let out a giggle. "I appreciate your honesty, Adam."

Adam blushed. He was pretty sure that everything he just said was an insult, though he didn't mean it to be. And she wasn't mad at him for anything he just said.

"You aren't mad I called you fat? Even though you aren't. You're not fat, I just mean you…you look good in your body."

"As weird as it may seem. That was a compliment, in some odd way. I haven't gotten any of those in a while."

"Why not?"

"Long story," Kylie said, taking a bite of her apple. "So, how's the field work going for you?"

"I'm getting used to it. I'm not used to seeing dead people yet."

"That's the hardest part," Kylie said nodding her head.

Adam nodded his head as well, as he slowly sipped his soup.

Kylie watched him as he swooshed it around in his mouth, something that always bothered her. Mac came in and saved her from the annoyance, by telling her she had a scene to go to, and offered to drive her.

"So you and Adam are hitting it off," Mac observed.

"We're friends Mac," Kylie giggled. "I highly doubt any 26 year-old wants to date a girl with a sixth month old baby and an ex that spends the night twice a week."

"Tony stays at your place?" Mac asked raising his eyebrow.

"Where else is he going to go? Pay a hundred bucks a night for a hotel? He's already coughing up 200 for the train ride."

"Maybe he should move here, or you should move back. Or maybe he shouldn't come as often. Kylie that's not healthy. He shouldn't be staying in your house if you're trying to get over him."

"You sound like Don," Kylie said, rolling her eyes. "He sleeps on the couch."

"Where do you sleep? You don't have a bed yet."

"How do you know that?"

"Your brother was just over your apartment, Kylie. He's worried about you."

"I am doing fine. I have a steady babysitter with Kaiden; I can afford my own apartment. I'm sleeping finally. I've got a job."

"You're not happy, you haven't unpacked your apartment, and you're living off pizza. Which isn't good if you're still breast-feeding your baby."

"I'm not living off pizza! Rosabella cooks me something every night."

"So you and Tony sleep on the pull out together?"

"Mac, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Who'll take care of Kaiden when Tony breaks your heart?"

Kylie ran a hand through her hair and looked out of her window, ignoring Mac. She knew he was right. Tony staying with her wasn't healthy. She was trying to keep him, and she couldn't. He wasn't hers to keep, and she wasn't going to deal with him trying to play her. The truck came to a stop, and Kylie crawled out, silently, without a word to Mac.

* * *

Adam had dropped Kylie came home around midnight. She had agreed to share a cab with him to save her money for some baby bottles and diapers, and other things Kaiden would need. But when she saw Rosabella sitting on her couch, instead of Tony, she was livid.

"Where the hell is Tony?" Kylie asked, slipping her shoes off.

"He never came, Kylie," Rosabella said, standing up from the couch.

"Just like him," Kylie said. "What a dick. Thank you for staying Rose. I'm so sorry, I know I promised you you'd get off early."

"It's fine dear, I don't mind. I took Kaiden with me to lunch. The girls adored him."

"Thank you so much, Rose. I'm sorry Tony didn't show up."

"Dinner is in the microwave."

"Bye, Love you."

"Love you too, bella."

Kylie let out a sigh, as she turned her couch into her bed. She crawled out of her jeans, and fell asleep in just her bra and underwear, thanking God she only had to work four six hours instead of 10 tomorrow.


	3. Protecting Your Children

**Hey guys, thanks to my reviewers, _Nik Nak 17_, _mjels _and _EastAngels2009!_ And thanks to all my lurkers, and everyone who added me to their story alerts. Glad you all are reading, reviewing would be nice too!! Haha..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the CSI:Ny characters, only Kylie, Rosabella, and Kaiden, and other characters you do not recognize.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kylie Flack sat down across from Jessica Angell at Ray's pizza shop. She hadn't had a girls' night out since way before Kaiden was even conceived well over a year ago, and she was relieved when Jess had offered to take her out for a while. She even offered to pay Kylie's babysitter. Kylie had declined the offer, but agreed to go out with Angell. She needed a night out.

"Tell me how you knew I had a kid," Kylie said, taking a bit of the already ordered pizza. Being a mother had now meant Kylie would be late for everything from now on, because her children would always come before a night out with the girls.

"The last time I saw you, you were fifteen pounds lighter. You boobs grew about two cup sizes, which tells me your breastfeeding. You've got bags under your eyes, you're always sneaking away to make phone calls, and you aren't flirting with every guy you see. Oh, and your brother may have slipped up."

"I was _twenty_ pounds lighter," Kylie corrected. "I'm so fucking fat, it's not even funny. And I can't stop myself. I mean this pizza is so damn good. I wish Kaiden had been ten more pounds. That would be great. Fat babies are always cute, and their mommies are always tiny."

"You'll lose the weight. This job is very demanding. Before you know it you'll lose ten pounds, then another five. You'll be good as new."

"I guess so," Kylie said, sipping her water.

"So who's the baby daddy?"

"Tony. The one that came to the Christmas party two years ago."

"That douche bag?" Angell asked, raising her eyebrow. "Kales, you can do so much better."

"You sound like Mac and Don."

"That's because Mac and Don are right. Look. I know you hate listening to Don because he's your big brother, and Mac is like a Godfather, or whatever he is. But face it. Tony's a dick, and you need someone who'll treat you well."

"Even if you are right, who the hell would wanna date someone as young as me with a six month old baby? I'm 28. People my age don't want a commitment like that."

"So date someone older," Jess shrugged.

"Like who? Mac? Gross!"

"Maybe Sid," Jess kidded.

"Funny."

"What about our D.A., what's his name? Brent Rena. He's like 35, 40."

"Lawyers are gross," Kylie said. "Even if he's a D.A., and he's on our side. They are the scum between my toes."

"Okay, _Alfalfa_, just give him a shot, Kales. I bet you'd like him."

"I think Adam is cute," Kylie blurted, and then turned a scarlet red.

"He's a sixth month old in himself," Angell laughed.

"I know. And that really freaking sucks. Because I can actually talk with him. Like, he talks more than me. I've never met anyone that can talk more than me."

"Give Rena a shot."

"Fine," Kylie agreed. "So you gonna date my brother any time soon?"

"Kylie!"

"What? It's obvious you wanna screw him. Look, I don't care what you and my brother do together, just don't get pregnant, because it sucks. And don't give him AIDS, and don't catch his herpes."

"He has herpes?" Jess asked, dropping her pizza on her plate.

"No," Kylie laughed. "That part was a joke."

"Jeeze, Don is freaked out when he thinks about you having sex, but you just put it all out there."

"I'm his baby sister. Of course it grosses him out. But he'll get over it."

"Ready to get some numbers?" Angell asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

Kylie nodded her head, and split the check with Angell before they began their quest of clubbing.

* * *

Brent Rena was a guy with money. Kylie could tell by the cocky way he presented himself. His suits were defiantly Dolce Gabbana, not Macys. He had expensive Berluti dress shoes, and a Rolex watch. Kylie knew DAs didn't make as much money as he was flaunting, so she figured he had a trust fund.

The only reason she was flirting with him was because Angell was ten feet away watching her.

"Dolce," Kylie said, leaning over Rena's desk.

Rena, the light haired, dark eyed lawyer looked up from the paperwork he was doing and smiled at Kylie.

"You're…Flack's sister?" he asked her, setting his pen down.

"And you've got good taste in clothes."

"Apparently so do you. Not many can tell the difference between Mac's suits and mine."

"I can," she smiled. "And you're wearing Berluti shoes. I love Berluti. Are you homosexual? Or just metro sexual? I haven't decided yet. I'm hoping the latter."

"Well your guess is right."

"You know how hard it s to find a man who appreciates a nice pair of shoes that isn't gay?"

"Tell you what. You give me your number, and I'll take you to buy as many shoes as you want."

Kylie rested her chin in her hands, and looked up at the ceiling. "Mmmm…. deal." She gave him her number and then stood up. "Better call me." She said as she walked away to sit on Angell's desk.

* * *

Adam stood beside Danny, a microscope in hand, as they tried to find any possible trace they could on the evidence Kylie and Stella had collected at a crime scene earlier. "I can't find anything," Adam said, sitting down on a chair.

"Keep lookin'," Danny said. "We'll find something sooner or later."

"At this rate, it'll be later."

"Patience, cupcake."

"Cupcakes?" Kylie asked, opening the door to the lab. "I want some."

"We can't find anything, Shorty," Danny said.

"That stinks. I'm thinking this was suicide anyway."

"Why?"

"There was a note in her pocket. It looks like it's her handwriting. I'm gonna do a handwriting analysis in a minute. But Sid found GSR on her temple, where she held the gun. The wound was at an angle, not straight, suggesting she was the one holding it. There weren't any tears; nothing in her system suggests any date rape drugs or anything like that. I think we just had a depressed teen looking for a way out. It's a shame."

"Maybe someone just made it look like suicide," Adam suggested.

"There's no evidence of anyone being in the room with her. If you guys can find something by the time Sid gives me an official COD, I'll run with it, but it doesn't look like that. She was on anti depressants, and her prescription was full. She was off her meds, and she was depressed. Question is, what is she so upset about?"

"Maybe a boy?" Danny asked.

"Could be," Kylie said. "I'm going to go back to her bedroom, see if she has a diary or something. There's a reason she did this." She set her hands on the table, and glanced at the personal items of Irena Dent, the 16-year-old girl that committed suicide. She didn't understand what had set her off. It didn't make sense.

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket when she felt it vibrate. "Flack."

_"I'm calling you," Brent Rena replied_.

"Yes you are," Kylie smirked. "48 hours too late."

_"Oh I was supposed to call right away?"_

"Yup."

_"How about I take you out to dinner tonight?"_

"Tonight's no good. How about _next_ Friday?"

_"Deal. I'll pick you up around 8? Wear a knockout dress."_

"Okay, I'll give you my address. See you then," she said before hanging up, and turning back to the evidence. She felt Adam and Danny's eyes on her as she picked up a notebook that lie on the table. "What?" she asked, turning to glance at them.

"You got a big date there?" Danny smirked.

"Not your business," Kylie laughed. "I'm going to head to Irena's place. I'll take Linds with me."

"See you," Adam said, turning back to the table in front of him.

* * *

Kylie drove the two to Irena's parents' house, in an awkward silence, until Lindsay decided to break the silence.

"Did it hurt?" Lindsay asked, glancing at Kylie from the corner of her eye.

"Did what hurt?" Kylie asked, scrunching her eyebrows together quickly, in confusion.

"When you had your baby?"

"Jesus, does everyone know?"

"Just the girls," Lindsay smiled. "Don't worry Adam doesn't know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kylie asked slamming on the breaks at a red light.

"Nothing, I just…he likes you."

"Oh," Kylie replied. "And yes it did hurt. Like a fucking bitch ripping a fucking bullet out of your skin. But it was the best 16 hours of pain ever. Because it gave me a miracle. Why do you ask?"

"Did…were you scared? Of being a single mom?"

"I was petrified. But I'm doing okay."

"What did you have?"

"A little boy. His name is Kaiden."

"I'm scared," Lindsay whispered. "I don't think I can do it."

"How far are you?"

"7 weeks. I just found out. The father doesn't know yet. But I'm pretty sure he won't want anything to do with it."

"Some guys are like that," Kylie said. "But don't worry. You'll do good. And I'll help you out anyway I can."

"Thanks," Lindsay said nodding her head.

"Ready?" Kylie asked, coming to a halt in front of an apartment building that had been only thirty minutes from her own apartment. She stepped out of the truck and slammed the car door shut. Lindsay followed her as she stepped onto the stoop of the Dent's house, where she would have to speak to the parents who just lost their child.

"Detective Flack," Mrs. Dent greeted the two women in front of her. She stepped aside, and Kylie walked into the foyer of the house. On the walls on either side of her were pictures of the family.

"Mrs. Dent, this is Detective Monroe," Kylie said. "I was hoping you would let us look in Irena's room again. Maybe she has a diary or something."

"My daughter didn't commit suicide, Detective," Mrs. Dent cut Kylie off.

Kylie nodded her head. She knew Mrs. Dent was right. "I know, Mrs. Dent. That's why I wanted to look in her room. Maybe there was a boy, or someone in school who made fun of her. I'm trying to figure out what happened. Irena deserves for you to know the truth."

Mrs. Dent nodded her head. "Please, just be quick before my son comes home from school. I don't want him to have to see anything."

"We'll be in and out," Kylie smiled. "She…Irena had a note in her pocket. I want you to have it."

"Did you read it?"

"Yes," Kylie said ashamed.

"Do you have children?"

"I do."

"You try to do everything to protect them. But you can't. And when you fail, it's the worse feeling in the world."

Kylie nodded her head, and then glanced at Lindsay.

"I'm sorry, I'll take you upstairs," Mrs. Dent whispered, wiping her tears, as Lindsay and Kylie followed her towards the steps.

* * *

Kylie stormed into Mac's office, without knocking. She didn't care that he was on the phone. She didn't care if he was busy, she didn't care if he was going to fire her. She was pissed. She was upset, and she wanted to kill someone.

4 hours after reading every page in Irena's diary, four hours after reading drama about girls and boys, she found out the reason the poor girl killed herself, and she wasn't happy about it. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be having any more children. Kaiden was it for her. Because she couldn't bear having what happened to Irena happen to her daughter.

"She committed suicide," Kylie said. "God she committed suicide because some asshole raped her!" She slammed the case file on Mac's desk. "She was raped! And she was too embarrassed to tell anyone!"

"Kylie," Mac sighed. "Calm down. How do you know she was raped?"

Kylie opened up the file and showed him pictures of pages from her diary. "She writes it out. 3 pages of description of how he raped her, how she lost her virginity. This motherfucker tortured her! How did her mom not know something was wrong?"

"Do you think you can get a lead?" He asked her.

"It happened months before. We can't get evidence from her body, but Lindsay went back and got the clothes she was wearing. She hid them between her mattresses. Hopefully there's something there. Anything. But I don't think it'll be enough."

"Whoever it is, he thinks he got away with it."

"He didn't," Kylie snapped. "I'm going to find him, Mac."

"I need you to be calm, Kylie."

"I'm sorry," Kylie sighed, running a hand over her face. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"I know," Mac said nodding his head.

"She killed herself because she couldn't tell anyone how much she was hurting."

"Go talk to the mother. Make sure that if you find this guy, she will testify."

Kylie nodded her head, and took the case file from Mac's desk, as she headed out of his office, trying her best to hold her anger in. She wanted to find this guy and put him behind bars. He was the reason Irena was dead. And she had no idea how she was going to tell Mrs. Dent that. She didn't know how to explain that her daughter committed suicide because she felt like no one loved her. Like no one was paying attention.

But she sat down at her desk in the office she shared with Hawkes, and she picked up the phone to call Mrs. Dent. She listened to the phone ring three times, before someone answered.

"Mrs. Dent, this is Detective Flack," Kylie spoke.

_"Have you found out anything?" Mrs. Dent asked._

"Yeah, I did. Do you mind if I stop by, Mrs. Dent?"

_"No, no. Of course dear."_

"Okay. I'll see you soon," Kylie said, as she hung up the phone.

Hawkes glanced up from his paperwork, and saw the stress in Kylie's face. "Don't tell her Irena wanted someone to love her. Just tell her she was too embarrassed," Hawkes advised her. "She can't bare that thought right now. That Irena thought she didn't love her."

"Thanks," Kylie said, grabbing her coat as she left the office.

* * *

Kylie accepted the coffee that the older woman gave her. She sat across from her in her living room, and waited for Mrs. Dent to ask her why she was there. And when she did, Kylie tried her best not to cry. Because she'd been through this before, and she knew what it felt like.

"Irena was raped," Kylie whispered. "She was too embarrassed to say anything, and she couldn't live with it."

"Oh God!" Mrs. Dent cried, covering her mouth with her hand. "Do you know who?"

"Not yet," Kylie said, shaking her head. "But if you are willing to press charges, and testify in behalf of Irena, and I find him, he will go away for a long time. I'll make sure of that."

"You will find him, won't you?"

"I collected the clothes she was wearing. I'm going to get what I need from them, and when I do, I'll find him. I promise, I will find him for you." She knew she wasn't supposed to make promises that she wasn't sure she could keep, but she did it anyway. Because she wasn't going to give this case up until she found Irena's rapist.

"Thank you, Detective Flack."

"If you have any questions, or f you just need someone to talk to, call me," Kylie said, handing her a business card. "I wrote my cell on the back. That's the best way to reach me. At any time, I mean it. I know what it's like, to lose someone you love."

"I will," Mrs. Dent smiled. She stood up, and walked Kylie to her door, and gave her a hug. "Thank you for giving me this much."

"It's my job," Kylie said, as she headed out the door.

She smiled when she saw Adam still waiting, his coat buttoned up, his hands in his pocket, and his beanie hat pushed down over his ears, his nose beat red. "I was afraid you'd bail," she said, stepping off the stoop.

"Of course not. It's your turn to buy the cab," he smirked.

She elbowed him as they walked down the street. "I think I'd rather walk tonight."

"It's snowing out and you wanna walk!" Adam yelled, bundling his coat up tighter.

"Yeah," Kylie smiled.

The two had developed a routine over the past three weeks. Adam would pay for the cab fair, and drop Kylie off at her door every time they worked the same shift, and they would eat lunch together as well.

"You okay?" Adam asked her, as they walked in the direction of Kylie's apartment.

"It's sad, you know?" Kylie said, putting her hands in her jacket. "How someone can feel so…trapped in their body, that they think the only way out is death."

"You figured it out though," Adam said. "You gave her that much more piece in her death. Sometimes, that's the only thing you can do."

Kylie nodded her head, as they came to her apartment building thirty minutes later. "Thanks for walking me," she said.

"No problem," Adam smiled, following her inside to make sure she got into her apartment safely.

"I'll buy lunch Tuesday. Wow, this is the first Saturday I've had off."

"Exciting," Adam smiled. "What are you going to do?"

"Probably sit around and do nothing," she laughed. "Pretend like I'm painting."

"Sounds like fun. I'm probably gonna play some hockey."

"Cool," Kylie smiled. "Well I'll see yah around," she said as she unlocked her apartment door.

"See you," Adam said, walking down the hall.

Kylie stepped into her still unpacked apartment, and smiled at Rosabella, who was playing peek-a-boo with Kaiden.

"Hey, Rose," Kylie smiled. "How was he?"

"An angel, like always," Rosabella replied. "I cooked you meatloaf. It is in the fridge."

"You are a saint, Rose," Kylie said, heading for the fridge.

"I know," she smiled. "I will see you Tuesday."

"Bye. Thank you for everything. Check's on the counter if you didn't grab it."

"I did, bella. By sweetheart," Rose said as she left the apartment.

Kylie heated up her meatloaf, and then headed for the couch, and turned the TV on. "Hey, baby K," she smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

She finished eating her dinner, and then picked him up from his bouncy chair, and set him on her lap to face her. "I'm gonna make sure you're safe, okay? I'm gonna try my best to keep you away from bad people. I can't promise I won't mess up, but I'm gonna do everything, Kaiden. Everything I can."

She sniffled back a tear, as she rocked Kaiden to bed, and then fell asleep herself, still in her work clothes, her gun and badge still on her hip, and the pullout couch unmade.


	4. Saturdays off

**A/N: Two uploads at the same time! What?? Yupp, I uploaded Tales of a NY CSI too. Anywho, here's chapter four of this story, I hope you enjoy. Just a lot of getting to know each other for Kylie and Adam. Something small, but it lets you get a better look at my view on Adam's background. Hope ya'll like. Thanks to my three reviewers! Nik Nak 17, east angels 2009, mjels. **

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be cool if I could swap Kylie for Adam?? Ha, all familiar characters go to CBS. Kylie and Kaiden are my beautiful creations. **

**Enjoy! **

Saturdays off in law enforcement were rare. She cherished hers, especially because Rosabella charged extra on the weekends. It was hard raising a child on one income, instead of two, but she managed it.

It was twelve in the afternoon, and she finally managed to get Kaiden to fall asleep for his nap. She was about to take her own nap before she heard someone knock at her door.

She stood up from her pull out couch, and padded towards the door, in her fat sweatpants, and a white wife beater, a zip up hoodie unzipped, and her hair falling out of her ponytail holder. She opened the door and stuck her head out, to see a shaggy haired boy looking back at her.

"Adam," she said, surprised he had showed up.

"Hi, sorry I just showed up. But you looked like you could use some company last night. I brought some soup," He held out a container, and watched Kylie close the door a bit more so he couldn't see in her apartment.

"You kind of caught me at a bad time," Kylie said sweetly, scared to hurt his feelings.

"Well can I come back at a better time? Maybe tonight? I can bring my guitar hero. You said you didn't get a chance to buy the new one. We can chill or something. Or not."

"See, every day is kind of a bad day," Kylie said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Adam said, looking at his feet.

"Okay," Kylie said, feeling bad that she just hurt his feelings. "If I let you in, you have to promise not to tell anyone at the lab. And you can't get scared."

"Scared?" Adam asked, choking. "I think I am scared. Did you kill someone?"

"No," Kylie laughed. "I just…come in," she sighed. She opened up the door, and allowed Adam to come into her house. "Sorry, I'm in the middle of painting," she said, as she kicked a few boxes out of Adam's way.

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to my place," he laughed.

"Okay, well," Kylie started. "Uhmm, there's something I wanna show you. But you have to be quiet."

"Okay," Adam smiled nodding his head.

He followed Kylie towards a bedroom, and she cracked the door open. She allowed him to glance in, and he almost shit himself when he saw a child sleeping in a crib.

"You have a baby?" He mouthed, as she closed the door to the nursery.

"That's why I have big boobs," She said, rolling her eyes. "And that's why I'm twenty pounds heavier than I wish I was. And that would be why I never sleep."

"Kales, you're not fat," Adam said.

"No," Kylie said. "Just carrying twenty extra pounds. Just two pants sizes bigger than I was a year ago."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a baby?"

Kylie plopped down on her couch that she still hadn't pulled back into a bed, and Adam sat beside her. She was shocked he didn't leave as soon as she showed him the nursery.

"Because, I don't know. It's hard to be treated the same once people know you're a single mother," She folded her legs, and pulled her hair out of her ponytail.

"Is he a boy or a girl?"

"He's a boy," Kylie smiled. "His name is Kaiden. He's seven months."

"Where's his dad? Are you guys married?"

"No," Kylie laughed. "Tony lives in DC. We haven't been together for a while. It's hard just me, but it's worth it."

"How do you do it? I mean with a job so demanding like yours."

"Rosabella, she charges cheap, and she takes care of me. I give her some money and she goes grocery shopping for me. She's great with K too."

"So do you go on dates?"

"Why?"

"Because you desperately need a life," Adam laughed.

Kylie gently elbowed him in the ribs. "Thanks."

"You smell," Adam told her.

"I know," Kylie said.

"Go take a shower before he wakes up. I'll keep an eye on him for you."

"Do you even know what to do if he wakes up?"

"Hold him?"

"He'll cry until you change his diaper. And then he'll want to be fed. You don't have to do that, but if you don't mind hearing him scream…"

"I'll keep him calm while you shower. I think I can handle that much."

"Don't kill yourself while I'm gone," Kylie said, standing up. She handed him the remote to her TV, and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~ **

Thirty minutes later, Kylie came from her bathroom, in blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt, her wet hair loose, hanging over her right shoulder. She smiled when she saw Adam sitting on the couch, Kaiden lying beside him, playing with Adam's finger.

Kylie headed towards the fridge, and grabbed a bottle. She put it in the microwave, and then walked back towards the couch.

"I attempted to change his diaper," Adam said. "I mean I did change it, and he peed all over me. He pooped though."

"Yeah," Kylie laughed. "You gotta change it quick, or he does that." She squatted on the floor, and fixed the diaper Adam put on him. She pulled it up, and made it a bit tighter, and then blew a raspberry on Kaiden's tummy, causing him to smile.

"He looks just like you," Adam said. "Which is sort of weird, because in the first year, babies are supposed to resemble their fathers. Sort of like a monkey or a tiger. If their offspring looks like them, they are less likely to abandon them."

"Maybe that's why Daddy doesn't come see you any more, K," Kylie smiled. "You look too much like me."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," Adam said blushing. "I just meant he's a cute baby. I ramble sometimes even though I don't mean too."

"It's fine. I took it as a compliment," she said, picking Kaiden up. She sat beside Adam on the couch, and picked up the bottle to feed him. She gently sat Kaiden up on the armrest, giving her a free hand as she fed him.

"How much does he eat?" Adam asked, watching Kaiden wrap his tiny hands around Kylie's pinky finger.

"More than a normal baby," she laughed. "He's a porker. I'll bet he eats this whole bottle." She leaned down and kissed his forehead, as he looked up at her.

"When was the last time you got out?" Adam asked, smiling at Kaiden.

"Since before I had Kaiden," Kylie said.

"How about I take you guys out for lunch? You really look like you need to get out of the house."

Kylie smiled at Adam, and then glanced at Kaiden. "I bet little man would like that," she said.

The landline began to ring. Kylie excused herself and stood up, setting the bottle under her chin. She walked towards the kitchen, Kaiden still sipping his bottle, when she answered the phone. "Hello…Mom? How did you get this number...No, actually I'm going out right now. I promise, I'll call you later…yes he's fine, Mom…. Yes you can see him tomorrow…. No, I'll stop by. Bye, Ma, love you too."

Kylie hung up the phone, then walked back over to the couch, and skillful sat down, without disrupting Kaiden's feeding time. "Sorry bout that. My mom just found out I moved here."

"You never told her?" Adam asked her.

"I wanted to wait until this place was somewhat organized. She's gonna see it and have her heart set on old fashioned, and she'll buy all these decorations I really don't want. My room is gonna be pink with furry little things in it," Kylie shuddered at the thought of her room being a princess room. It'd been like that when she was little, and her mom had decorated because Kylie was still too young to form an opinion. Then when she turned 13, she painted the whole room black, and bought black comforters just to piss her mother off.

Kylie turned to smile at Adam. "Do your parents live in the city?"

Adam turned a shade of red, and cleared his throat. "My mom died when I was a kid, and my dad died a while after."

"Oh," Kylie said. "What were they like?"

"I don't remember my mom much," Adam said. "I was only seven."

Kylie glanced at Kaiden, wondering where she would be in seven years. Thankfully, Kaiden finished his bottle. "Ate the whole damn thing," she chuckled, sitting him up to burp him. Twenty seconds later, she had spit up all over her jeans. "Gross K!"

Kaiden let out a giggle, and waved his hands around. "That was disgusting," Adam agreed.

"He ate too fast," Kylie explained, standing up. She walked towards the TV, where a exercise mat was, and pulled it to the center of the room. She placed Kaiden on his tummy, and then excused herself to change her pants.

Adam watched Kaiden pull on some of the toys that dangled above him, while Kylie changed. It was amazing to him how good she was with Kaiden. She knew how to make him giggle, and when he watched her smile at him, he couldn't help but smile too.

And she didn't say she was sorry when he told her his parents were dead. That was always the initial reaction people gave. He watched her return in another pair of jeans, but in the same red shirt. She also had a change of clothes for the baby.

"So where yah takin' us?" she asked Adam, as she changed Kaiden.

"You like Mexican?"

"Love it," Kylie said, picking up Kaiden. "Let me just set up a diaper bag, and we can go."

"Okay," Adam said. "Does he need a stroller?"

"Strollers are a hassle in the city," she told him, fixing another bottle, and grabbing a jar of baby food. She also made a sippy cup for him. She set them in the diaper bag, and then disappeared into the nursery to get some diapers, and a change of clothes. When she returned, she grabbed Kaiden and set him on her hip.

"You're gonna carry him?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Before I had him my purse was twenty pounds, and I was lugging it around DC. This porker is 18. I'll be fine." She swung the diaper bag around her side, and smiled at Adam. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay," Adam replied, standing up from the couch. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and followed Kylie out of her apartment, the baby making his own language on the way out.

**~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~ **

Kylie sat opposite Adam, Kaiden in a high hair at the end of the table. She hadn't been out in a long time, and it felt good to get out, and Kaiden seemed to be having a good time for being an infant.

"So, Kaiden's dad isn't around anymore?" Adam asked, biting into his taco.

Kylie knew he was just trying to make conversation, but she still hated to talk about Tony. She nodded her head, and when she finished chewing her food, she spoke. "He lives back in DC. I didn't want to make him move out here with me, and we both agreed it was better for Kaiden to come with me. At first he came when he was off, but I don't know, it's expensive. And I'm not moving back there ever again. I don't know. It's just all drama. Where are you from?"

"Phoenix. My mom loved New York, but when she met my dad, he some how got her to leave the city and go home with him."

Kylie nodded her head, but watched as Adam blinked away a few tears. "So you came back because it's a place she always loved?" Kylie asked him.

"Yeah," Adam smiled.

"How…how did she die?" Kylie asked, stepping on toes when she did.

"My…" Adam started. "My dad was a bully. She had enough."

Kylie nodded her head, "Well," Kylie said, stirring her soda with her straw. "I bet she was amazing."

"She was," Adam assured her. "What little I remember of her anyway." He smiled at Kaiden, who was playing with a spoon. "What about your mom?"

"My mom is amazing too. That is when I'm not trying to strangle her. She likes to have things her way, and when they aren't her way. Well, she's not a happy camper. But I love her despite the fact she's crazy. It has to be where I got my craziness."

"You and I are alike. We ramble a lot," Adam laughed, causing Kylie to blush.

"I don't mean too, I just talk a lot. Get that from Mom too."

Adam paid the check and happily grabbed Kaiden form the high chair to carry them as they walked back to Kylie's apartment.

"You're good with kids," Kylie told him, as they walked side by side.

"He's just cute," Adam said. _Like his mother_, he thought, but was too chicken to say it out loud.

When they got home, Kylie let Adam come in, and they watched TV for a while before he left. When he did, Kylie felt a bit sad. She hadn't had this much fun in a while, and she was sure she never had that much fun with Tony before. Adam understood her, and she understood him.

She grabbed Kaiden from his bouncy chair, and threw him up to make him giggle. "You're so fucking adorable, K," she smiled. She cradled him, and kissed his soft baby head, taking in the lingering scent of baby. "Momma loves you, sugar."

Kaiden smiled up at her, and gave her hair a good tug before letting out another giggle.


	5. Men Suck

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I was on vacay! I'm back. Thanks for the reviews! They were great. Thanks to all my subscribers. Love you all, **_**Nik Nak 17, mjels, EastAngels2009, ILuvmyTV-ugottaproblem, and Warning-May Contain Pepsi. R&Rs are great! Yes, Im a Review whore. :).**_

**I thought, hey it's time for some drama!! And please don't hate the pairing I've made for the lovely Jessica Angell :). Yes, she is alive in this story. Rene is an OC I created. **

**Disclaimer: If I was a CBS writer, Angell would be alive, she and Donnie would be sucking face every other episode, and he'd be shirtless every episode. Danny would still have his glasses, Sheldon and Stella would be in the supply closet, and Mac would have another cute British girl not named Peyton. And Adam would be the star of it all. Okay, Fantasy done.**

* * *

Thunderstorms. Gave her a reason to unpack her home. They gave her an excuse to stay inside all day, and they gave Adam an excuse to come and visit her. He had stopped by, and explained that he knew babies didn't like the noise, so he figured he would stop by to see if she needed any help.

She did need help. She was setting up her bed today while Kaiden took his nap, and she needed an extra set of hands to help. They had finished it within and hour, and for the next hour of his nap, resorted to baking rainbow cupcakes, Kylie's favorite. She stood beside him in short navy blue shorts, and a pink wife beater, that was squeezing her chest slightly.

"So how was your mom?" Adam asked, as Kylie twirled the cake batter.

"Overbearing," Kylie giggled. "She asked me why Tony wasn't here. Why my house isn't furnished. All the usual stupid annoying questions."

Adam nodded his head. "Did she like Kaiden?"

"Of course," Kylie replied. "What's not to love about that boy?"

"True," Adam laughed. "What are you doing this weekend? I'm having a hockey game in the suburbs."

"Uhm," Kylie started. "I have a date Friday. But I'm free the rest of the weekend."

Adam nodded his head. "With the DA?"

"How did you know?" Kylie asked, pouring the batter into cupcake pans.

Adam turned red, and scratched his neck. "People talk around the lab."

"I never even told anyone I was going to have a date with him. No one knows. But yet everyone does. Are there rumors about K?"

Adam looked at his feet. "A few."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Who's starting this shit?"

"Just the lab techs. They wander around and listen to people's conversations."

"I've never talked about my son at work."

"Maybe someone overheard you on the phone."

"Or maybe someone realized how fat I was."

"You're not fat."

"I am."

Adam took a step forward. "You're not." He set the bowl she was holding on the counter, and cupped her face in his hands. "You're beautiful, Kylie."

She gently shook her head. "No guy wants to be with me," she informed him. "I'm an emotional wreck, I've got a seven month old, and I'm twenty pounds overweight. I can't keep my house clean. I haven't had sex in almost a year. The only male I've kissed in seven months is my son. The most contact with the outside world save for work is the two times you've taken Kaiden and me out. I cry for no reason." She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Like right now."

Adam shook his head. "Kylie. You are smart. Amazing, funny, and amazingly hot. I'm always trying to keep my composure around you. And Danny's talked about your ass once or twice. You aren't fat. Guys do like you. And as for the rest, you can slowly fix that."

Kylie looked at the space between Adam. Her chest was touching his. She could feel the heat coming from his breath. His hands were cupping her face. Their foreheads were centimeters away from touching.

"You have cake batter on your nose," Adam said. He gently kissed it, causing Kylie to giggle.

"Did you get it off?" she asked, innocently.

"No. There's some…" he lightly kissed her lips, while Kylie wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on both sides of her waist, and pulled her tighter to him. She finally opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access. She gripped the back of his collar, until they both pulled away.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"See, one more thing off the list," he joked. He gently brushed the hair from her face.

"Why did you stop?"

Adam let out a chuckle, but kissed her again. He grabbed her waist and picked her up to set her on the counter. His hands moved to her thighs, while she played with his hair. "Better?" Adam asked, kissing her neck.

"The baby's awake," Kylie said, perking her head to the side. Adam helped Kylie off the counter, and watched her walk out of sight, into the nursery.

"Hey baby," Kylie smiled, looking into Kaiden's crib. Kaiden pulled himself up, and grabbed her nose. "Did you sleep well?" Kylie picked him up. "Whoa boy, you sure did poop well!" She grabbed a diaper and headed for the living room.

"Hey, K," Adam smiled at Kaiden. He leaned over and used his beard to tickle the baby's chin. Kaiden let out a giggle, and turned his head into Kylie's shoulder.

"Wanna change his diaper?" Kylie asked.

"No."

"Damn," she said.

"I put the cupcakes in the oven."

"Thanks," she replied, setting Kaiden on the floor to change his diaper. She quickly finished and then kissed his forehead.

"He's a good kid," Adam said. "He never cries."

"I got lucky," Kylie smiled. "But he's staring to cry when I walk away from him." Kylie pressed another kiss to her son's cheek, and then pulled him up by his arms. She stood up, and then plopped him on her hips, before heading back to the kitchen.

"That's normal," Adam replied, following Kylie into the kitchen.

"What is?"

"Babies start to cry when they realize that someone they love is gone. When they can't see someone it's like they don't exist anymore. They don't understand that we'll be back."

Kylie gave Adam a smile, and set Kaiden down on the floor. "I didn't know you knew things about babies."

"My aunt is a daycare provider," he blushed.

Kylie nodded her head, and then grabbed the bowl that the cake mix had been in. "My favorite part of baking is eating the batter. I love vanilla mix," she smiled, sticking her finger into the bowl.

Adam nodded his head, as he watched her lick the bowl, a smile on her face. He could get used to this, he thought. He loved seeing her smile.

"Adam?" Kylie spoke, watching Kaiden play with a teething toy on the floor.

"Yeah?" Adam called, looking at her.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Depends. What are you cooking?" he joked.

"Homemade pizza."

"I'm in," he smiled. Kylie nodded her head.

"He's crawling!" She squealed as she watched Kaiden pull himself up from the hard floor. He slowly moved his arms, and then his legs, and began shuffling across the floor. "Adam! Kaiden's crawling!"

"Where's the camera?" Adam asked, heading into the living room.

"On my dresser! Hurry!"

Kylie squatted on the floor while she waited for Adam to grab her camera. She clapped her hands together to get Kaiden's attention, while Adam rummaged through her bedroom. It hadn't been on the dresser like she said. He had opened up the first top drawer to see her underwear, which he quickly closed, a blush coming to his face. By the time he got it, it had been too late. Kaiden had already occupied himself with Kylie's flip-flop, and wasn't in the mood to crawl any longer.

Kylie stood up and smiled at Adam. "Sorry, I thought I left it on the dresser."

Adam shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't a big deal. I found it, didn't I?'

Kylie nodded her head. She glanced at Kaiden, who was now in his bouncy chair in front of the television, and then she looked at Adam. "I'll put dinner in the oven once these cupcakes are finished," she offered.

Adam nodded his head, and headed into the living room to occupy Kaiden, a smile on his face, as she watched Kylie from the corner of his eye.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

Kylie stood in the hallway of her living room, dressed in a tank top and sweatpants. "He's asleep," she informed Adam, as she walked into the room. It was late, getting close to nine at night. Usually Adam left well before then. She sat beside him on the couch, unsure of what to say.

Adam turned to face her, and set his hand on her thigh. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked her.

"Only if you promise that you aren't going to leave us," she whispered.

"I promise," Adam smiled. He pressed his lips to the side of her mouth, and wrapped his hands in her hair.

She was lying underneath him on the couch when his hand ran under her shirt. Her stomach twitched at the feeling of a man touching her. She hadn't been touched in close to a year. She hadn't been this close to a man in months, she hadn't smelled a man in months. It was all something new to her body, and it scared her.

"Adam," she breathed, pulling away from the younger man's kisses.

"What?" he asked, sitting up. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," she shook her head. She looked up at him, and gave him a weak smile. I can't have… I can't."

Adam nodded his head, and sat up. "I'm sorry," he started. "I got carried away. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, and brushed back her hair from her face. "No. I'm sorry. I should have said something earlier."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I haven't…done it…since Kaiden was born," Kylie blushed.

"Oh," Adam replied, tugging at an invisible string hanging on the cuff of his sleeve. He could feel the color rising in his cheeks. She had just caught him trying to get laid. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about that. I mean, I didn't realize. I'm fine with just kissing you."

Kylie nodded her head. "Good," she smiled. "Because I like kissing you."

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

An arm was wrapped tightly around her stomach when she woke up. The sheets were an unfamiliar blue, and the walls a dull white. The room smelled like man. She sniffed the air, knew the scent was familiar, but she wasn't sure where she'd smelled it before. And then the man's scruffy beard rubbed against her bare back. Adam Ross' naked body was squeezing hers.

_Shit_, she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. There was no way in hell that this was going to go well. Adam was awkward; she learned that in one night. As soon as he woke up, he'd start his coherent babbling, and she'd never be able to get out of there. She knew that the next time they bumped into each other in the lab, everyone would know they had hooked up by his awkward reactions. She was dreading the consequences of last night's actions.

She crawled slowly from his arms, and tried to quietly gather her clothes without waking him up. The less she had to endure, the better. She'd been fully dressed when he finally stirred, and woke up.

"Hi," he said, staring blankly at the blonde standing before him.

"Uhm, I was just leaving," she mumbled. "I could stay I guess."

"Oh shit!" Adam cried, glancing down, realizing he was naked. He ran a hand through his hair, and then peeked under the sheets. Yup. He was naked. "Oh fuck me! We didn't do anything did we? Please tell me that we didn't."

"We did," she nodded her head.

"Oh God, she's gonna kill me!"

"Who?"

"No one," Adam said, shaking his head. He didn't want her to know that he was into Kylie. He didn't want her starting rumors. This was bad enough. "I…"

"I'm leaving," she said, nodding her head. She turned and almost was about to leave when Adam stood up, and discretely pulled a pair of boxers on.

"Wait, Rene."

The girl turned and stopped. "Yeah?"

"We agree to keep this between us?"

"Yes," she nodded her head. "No one else has to know."

"Thanks," he smiled, walking her out. He closed the door and let out a deep breath when she was gone. He just fucked up, big time. And Kylie was never going to talk to him again.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

"Hey Adam," Kylie smiled, grabbing a white coat. She shrugged it on, and stood next to Adam.

"Hey," Adam smiled. "Ugh, this is Rene . She's the new lab tech. I'm training her."

"Hi," Rene smiled.

"Hi," Kylie replied. She glanced at the two other men sitting in suits.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Adam said. "I need to get the DNA results form earlier."

"We're good," Kylie smiled.

"He has a _cute _butt," Rene smiled, watching Adam through the glass walls as he headed for another room.

"What?" Kylie said, turning to the girl.

"He made me promise not to say anything, but last night, we had a one night stand. I mean, it was then, but I think we're going to get serious soon. He told me today that I look good in my coat," Rene smiled.

"Oh my God," Kylie said. "You can't… that's illegal. Mac will fire you."

"Mac won't find out," Rene smiled. "And if he does, I'll say it was just a rumor."

Adam walked back into the lab, and gave Kylie a smile as he handed her the results.

"I have to go," Kylie smirked, heading out the lab to leave Adam and the new girl alone. She headed into the break room where she saw Stella and Angell talking. "I've got a problem," Kylie said sitting at the table.

"What?" Stella asked.

Kylie blushed. She knew Stella was good with advice. That lots of people went to her with confidential things, and she never told anyone. But she still felt nervous about it. She knew Angell would keep her secret. They'd been best friends for a long time.

"Well, Adam. He uhmm, we kissed two nights ago. And then I walk into the lab today and this Rene girl is giving him the eye. You know the after look that girls give after they fuck someone," she spoke rapidly. When she was finished she gasped for a breath of air.

"No," Angell said. "You kissed Adam!"

"Jess," Kylie whined. "That's not the point in this situation."

"We'll get to the rest later. First tell me about the kiss!"

"He came over and we were baking cupcakes and I had one of my, 'I'm fat the world is going to end' moods, and he was like you have an incredible ass and then he said I had batter on my nose, and he licked it off, and then he kissed me. And we made out, but then the baby woke up," she explained, in her rambling mode once again.

"Was it good?" Stella asked.

"It was amazing," Kylie smiled. "I usually don't like guys with beards because it scratches you when you're kissing, but oh my God, is he an amazing kisser."

"Okay, so back to the Rene thing," Jess said. "You're sure they slept together?"

"Positive. I mean, I thought he liked me. And then he slept with her, and I pretended I was all cool with it, but I'm not. I'm really upset about it right now."

"Okay," Stella said. "My advice to you is to confront him on how you feel. Just tell him you thought he liked you, and you're confused because he was with another girl."

Adam and Rene walked into the break room. Kylie glanced at them. He was giving her a tour now. "This is the break room. Lounge room, whatever," Adam explained, walking into the room. "Everything in the fridge has names. If it's not yours, don't touch it."

Kylie grabbed an apple from the center of the girls' table, and then jumped up. She brushed past Adam, and walked out the door to find a safe place where she wouldn't be bothered by Adam or his new girlfriend.

She didn't understand why she was so upset with him. It wasn't like they were dating, because they weren't. Sure, they kissed. But that was all. But she had told him to promise her that he wasn't going to hurt her or her son. So it didn't make sense why he was sleeping with other women. Maybe he changed his mind after she told him that she wasn't ready to have sex with him.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

"Kales," Flack's voice came from behind her. Kylie turned and smiled at her brother.

"What's up?" Kylie asked.

"Adam's looking for you. He has results you wanted."

"Oh," she said. "Uhm, do you mind getting them for me? It's your case too."

"Sure, but you're supposed to do it."

"I'll ask Danny then."

"I thought you and Adam were friends?" Flack asked.

"Were, being the operative word."

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Kylie said. "Just didn't work out." She stopped and smiled at Flack. "Angell and I are going out for dinner tonight. You wanna come?"

"I'm not interested in Angell that way," Flack said.

"I just wanted to hang out with you guys," Kylie explained. "God, why do men do that?"

"Do what?" Flack asked, scrunching his eyebrows, as he walked along side an angry sister.

"Kiss one girl and the next day they are screwing around with someone else!"

"I kissed Jess because I was drunk. It was a long time ago, Kales. You weren't even pregnant then."

"Oh, so that's how we establish time periods now. Before after and when I was pregnant?"

"Okay. What the hell happened?"

"I already said nothing!"

"You're in a pissy mood. You haven't yelled at me like this since…. Since you got pregnant! Oh my God, you are pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant," Kylie rolled her eyes. "Just leave it!" She stormed off into the tech lab and slammed the door shut behind her

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

Jess plopped down beside Kylie, and waved for the bartender as she watched Kylie down a shot. "Men suck!" Kylie told her.

"Agreed," Angell laughed.

"Do you like my brother?"

"He's hot. Extremely hot. And a good kisser. But no."

"Who do you like?"

"Mac," she blushed.

"No way!"

"He doesn't know. No one knows. But God, his voice is so sexy. And his hands. They are so strong. And the scars. He has so many scars."

"Oh my God! I can't believe you are telling me this," Kylie giggled.

"It's because you're drunk, and tomorrow you'll forget."

"Men suck," Kylie repeated.

"I agree. Again." Jess laughed, taking her own shot glass. She pressed the glass to her lips, and swallowed the clear liquid, seconds later wishing she hadn't when the burn crossed her throat. "How many of these have you done?"

"Ask Frank."

"Six. Just cut her off," Frank told Angell. "Would have cut her off sooner but I figured two more wouldn't hurt. She ate first."

"She's gone," Jess sighed, downing a second one, before grabbing Kylie to take her home. "She is calling in sick tomorrow!"

"I am not," Kylie mumbled, stumbling into Angell's arms as they walked out the bar.

* * *

**Don't worry Melina Fans, she'll be getting some serious lovin' soon. **


	6. Speed vs Time

**A/N: Thanks to **_**Nik Nak17**_** for all the help. She practically came up with most of the ideas thiss chapter, I just tweaked them a bit. And thanks to my reviewers! N**_**ik Nak17, mjels, KJL, ILuvmyTVugottaproblem, and birdsofshade**_**. Reviews make my day, and let me know your interested in the story. **

**This chapter: yes I know Speedle is dead, but let's pretend after he was shot he moved far away from Miami. Yes, I know DRAMA. But let's remember Kydam will be toggether in the end. Sorry ahead of time for the curse words! Enjoy. **

* * *

Adam opened Kylie's front door after knocking for five minutes. He let out a sigh when he saw the pull out couch in bed mode, with a ruffled comforter on top. Tony came. That's why she was ignoring him. That and she currently hated him at the moment. "Kales?" Adam called, heading towards her bedroom. He peeked in and let out a sigh. She wasn't in there. He walked down the hall and opened the nursery door, and he stopped in his tracks with awe.

She was rocking a sleeping Kaiden in the wooden rocking chair. "He's been crying all night," she whispered, unable to take her eyes off the baby. "He never sleeps well when Tony visits."

Adam rested his arm on the doorway, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're beautiful," he mumbled.

"I'm tired," she replied. "And I can't seem to put him down. I know I should. He's only gonna sleep four hours. But I can't."

"You look tired," Adam nodded his head. "I'll take him if he wakes up."

Kylie nodded her head, and stood up, her eyes still locked on her sleeping son. She gently set him in his crib, and then turned too smile at Adam.

"Where's Tony?"

Kylie rolled her eyes. "He went to get breakfast." She folded her arms, and leaned over the crib to watch Kaiden sleep. "He'll be back any minute."

"Should I go?'

"No," she shook her head. "You can stay."

"Tony won't be mad?"

"He'll be mad," she started, turning away from the crib. "But I don't really care. He pisses me off all the time."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

Kylie nodded her head, and reached for the baby monitor. She headed out of the nursery, and into her own bedroom, Adam following her. "Adam?" she asked, plopping onto her bed.

"Yeah?" He stood in front of her, scared to sit on the bed.

"Why'd you sleep with that girl?"

"I was drunk," Adam started. "And I was in pain."

"Pain?" Kylie asked, her eyes landing on Adam's.

"Yeah. There was a rumor going around. That Tony was going to get a job here. So he could be closer to you and the baby. That you took him back."

Kylie shook her head. "You should have cleared that with me. Because that's not one ounce of truth."

"I know. I was just drunk, Kylie. And it was stupid." Adam plopped down beside Kylie, and set his had on her thigh. "I'm sorry I was a dick."

Kylie let out a yawn, and rested her head on Adam's shoulder. "I forgive you," she whispered. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't," Adam chuckled, running his hand through her hair. "Get some sleep?"

Kylie nodded her head, and leaned back to put her head in her pillow.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

Danny walked into Mac's office, a stick-it note in his hand. "Care to explain why Lindsay left me this on my desk?" Danny asked, holding the note so Mac could read it.

"Sorry. You know I suck at goodbyes?" Mac asked after he stared at the note.

"What the hell is goin' on Mac?" Danny asked, crumbling the note, and throwing it in the trash.

"She quit last night," Mac said. "She's going back to Montana."

"Why?" Danny asked. "Why'd she do that?"

"Her high school sweetheart just retired from the Marines. He flew out here and proposed to her."

"You're kidding!"

Mac shook his head, and nodded towards someone in the hall. "This is Tim Speedle. He'll be replacing Lindsay."

Danny turned around to see the young man walk into Mac's office. "Detective Taylor," the kid said, holding his hand out. He was wearing a black button shirt a size too big for him, and dark jeans. His gun and badge were hooked to his hip, and his sleeves were dropping over his hands. This kid was a mess, Danny thought.

"CSI Speedle," Mac smiled, shaking Tim's hand. "I'd like you to meet Danny Messer. You'll be sharing an office with Kylie Flack. She should be in shortly."

"I'll show yah around a bit, eh?" Danny asked, walking out of Mac's office, Speedle in tow.

Kylie came walking down the hall, Adam walking beside her when she noticed Danny walking with a new guy. "Messer!" She called, leaving dam behind as she skipped towards Danny.

"Lindsay quit last night," Danny replied. "This is her replacement, Tim Speedle. Speedle, this is Kylie Flack."

Speed held his hand out. "They called me Speed back in Miami."

Kylie nodded her head. "Well, Timmy," she said. "I guess your sharing my office with me. Why'd Lindsay quit?"

"Don't know," Danny lied.

Kylie nodded her head, and smiled at Speed. "You need clothes that actually fit you, Timmy."

"It's Tim, or Speed," Speed corrected Kylie.

"Come on, Timmy." She waved her hand and started walking away. Tim reluctantly following her.

"Really, I prefer Tim."

"I prefer Timmy," she smiled.

"Okay. So then I get to give you a nickname that you hate."

Kylie shrugged. "I already get called Shorty. Doesn't hurt my feelings."

Speed let out a chuckle. "How about Dopey?"

Kylie stopped and turned around to give him a look. "Dopey?"

"Yah know?" Speed said. "Dopey from the Seven Dwarfs. The silly one."

"How am I anything like Dopey? I talk all the time."

"But your sweet and silly like him."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "I don't like you already," she said, opening the door to their office.

"I get to work with you?" Speed grinned.

"Why'd you leave Miami?" Kylie asked, sitting down at her desk.

"I got hurt badly, and I wanted a fresh start."

Kylie nodded her head. "So you single?"

Speed let out a chuckle. "What's that have to do with work?"

"It doesn't," she started, twirling in her seat. "It was a simple yes or no question."

"Are you single?" Speed asked.

Kylie stopped twirling in her chair. "Okay it's not a simple yes or no."

Speed let out a laugh, and sat down in Lindsay's old seat. "How so?"

"I'm single, but I'm interested in someone. I think. I don't know."

"Have you slept with him?"

"No."

"Then you are single. A guy doesn't consider you a girlfriend until after he's fucked you."

"So I have to have sex with him first?"

"Sorta," Tim nodded his head.

"Sorta?"

"Well don't be too easy. And don't be shutting him down either."

"I have shut him down," she blushed. "Twice. And after the first time he slept with someone else."

"What! Why?"

Kylie shrugged. "Why am I telling you this stuff!"

"Because you would be telling Lindsay, but I'm here."

"I have a kid. And I haven't really…you know…"

"Fucked?" Speed asked.

"Right. Since he was conceived. That's over a year. It's been 16 months."

"Wow," Tim started. "I'd…. well I'd probably die."

"What do I do?"

"Well, I'm not too good with this whole helping girls out thing, but it seems to me like you have a problem. A big one. That I can't help with."

"But I'm not ready to…."

"Come on, Dopey," Speed grinned. "Just say Fuck."

"Stop calling me Dopey!" Kylie groaned.

"Say it," Speed laughed, as the door to the office opened up. "Say you wanna fuck me."

Mac raised his eyebrows at Tim, and then turned to look at Kylie, who had both hands clasped to her mouth.

"That wasn't what it sounded like, Mac," Kylie said, her hands still pressed to her mouth.

Speed gave Mac a grin, who replied with, "You have your field test in ten. If you want your gun, I suggest you get on downstairs."

Speed nodded his head and turned to Kylie. "We'll continue this conversation later," he smiled, giving her a wink.

Kylie shook her head, and turned towards her computer. She clicked the button on her mouse, and typed in her password, a grin on her face.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

Her head started throbbing two hours ago. A mixture of stress and lack of food in her system. The smell of the dead body standing before her didn't help either. She rubbed her head, and watched as Speed bent over the body.

"She's got defensive wounds on her wrist," Speed called back towards Kylie.

"Bruises on her face and shoulders," Kylie nodded her head. "She fought hard."

Speed nodded his head. "She looks like she was in pain."

"Because she was," Flack said, walking towards Kylie and Speed. "Girl next door called 911 after she heard screaming. I asked her what she heard. She said at first it sounded like rough sex. But then it started to sound like our vic was screaming in pain."

"So she died recently?" Speed asked. "Why the hell does she smell so bad?"

"That's Sid's job," Kylie grinned.

"Sid is?" Speed raised his eyebrow.

"ME." Flack said for Kylie. "Don Flack. I'm the homicide detective."

"Tim Speedle. New CSI," Speed said shaking Flack's hand. "You two…related?"

"Siblings," Kylie said. "If you couldn't guess. We look exactly alike."

"Just the eyes," Tim started. "You're short, he's tall. He's serious, you're…Dopey."

"Stop calling me that!" Kylie whined, jumping up in frustration.

"Stop acting like a dwarf," Speed chuckled, snapping photos of the body.

Flack shook his head as he headed out of the apartment complex.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

Speedle plopped down in his computer chair, and gave Kylie a cheesy smile. "Your brother is way cooler than you."

"Thanks," Kylie said, giving Speed the stink eye.

"Welcome," Speed grinned. "But don't worry you're way sexier."

Adam Ross, two coffee cups in hand tripped over the untied shoelace he had carelessly decided not to tie. He had been startled with the words coming from this strangers mouth. And as he fell flat on his face, he watched one cup of coffee do two flips and land in Kylie's lap, the other beside her feet.

"Oh shit!" Adam said. "I'm so sorry! My shoelace came untied!"

"It's okay," Kylie whispered, standing up. Adam stood up, and grabbed the coffee cups, and then reached for the napkins that sat on Lindsay's old desk. He nervously pressed them to Kylie's thigh, and started to soak up the coffee.

"I've got that, Adam," Kylie said politely.

"Oh," Adam said sheepishly, scooting back. "Right, sorry. That's your private area. I mean…I'm gonna go get a mop from the supply closet." Adam stood up, and hurried out of the office, leaving Speed and Kylie alone.

"That's Adam Ross. A.K.A the guy I like," Kylie giggled.

"Well I have news for you," Tim grinned. "He has some competition." Speed gave Kylie a wink, before he got up and left.

Adam came back a short while after, mop in hand. "I'm so sorry, Kales."

"It's fine," Kylie smiled, watching as Adam mopped up the floor.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to interrupt your talk with that guy."

"Adam," Kylie smiled. "It's okay. We were talking about-"

"I heard what you were talking about," Adam blushed, cutting Kylie off.

Kylie let out a sigh as she tried to come up with an explanation. "He was kidding."

"He was flirting."

Kylie shook her head. "It was harmless flirting. We aren't into each other."

"You don't know that," Adam started. "You just met the guy."

"Last I checked, Adam. You were the one I fell asleep with last night."

"I…I…I gotta go before Mac realizes I ruined two perfectly good coffees."

Kylie nodded her head, and bit her bottom lip, as Adam hurried out of her office.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

She pressed one hand to her forehead, and the other tightly clutched the corner of the sink in the women's bathroom. She hared being stressed. Ever since the accident, she would get terrible migraines that caused her to vomit. She hated feelin sick, and she hated having problems.

Kylie was confused. She was still mad at Adam, but she was willing to forgive hi. She hadn't been ready for Speedle to flirt with her the way he had been. Two people had walked in on them talking about not work related subjects. First Mac had walked in on a blushing Kylie and a grinning Speedle talking about nothing other than sex. Just minutes ago Adam had spilled coffee all over Kylie when he heard Speed call Kylie "Sexy," and now she was desperately trying to rid her migraine.

She was attracted to Timmy, yes. But she had feelings for Adam. Speed was making the decision harder. As if Tony and Adam wasn't enough drama for her. The headaches had been going on since Tony arrived a few days earlier. They had gotten worse this morning after Kylie realized that Adam wasn't excited about the new staff member. And now she was leaning over the sink, trying to vomit. As disgusting as it'd be, she knew it would make her feel better.

Stella walked in, interrupting her thoughts. "Hey kiddo," Stella smiled, clasping a hand on Kylie's shoulder. "You feeling okay?"

Kylie splashed water on her face and smiled back at Stella. "Just a headache."

Stella nodded her head. "A headache or a migraine?"

Kylie shook her head and reached for a towel.

"Come on," Stella sighed. "Kylie. You've been trying to hide your pain all day. What's going on?"

Kylie let out a sigh. "I need to throw up," she whispered. "And then I'll be fine."

"Go home and get some sleep."

Kylie shook her head. "I'll be fine, Stella. I promise. And I already paid the sitter."

"If it gets worse, you let me know, got it?" Stella asked, raising her eyebrows at Kylie.

Kylie nodded her head. "Thanks, Stell. For not telling Mac."

"You've got a lot on your plate," Stella smiled. "But don't make it a habit."

"I won't. I should probably get back to work. Adam's processing by himself," Kylie said, heading towards the bathroom door.

"Kiddo," Stella started, turning to face Kylie's back. When Kylie turned around, Stella spoke again. "Don't give up on Adam, okay?"

"Seems like Adam's given up on me," Kylie shrugged, leaving the bathroom.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

Jessica Angell let out a yawn as she stepped out of the elevator, and onto the 34th floor. Her day was almost finished. Flack, and the rest of the CSIs had gone home already, but she and Mac were still working on a case. And now, at one in the morning, t was finally solved.

Angell knocked on Mac's office door, and gave him a smile when he looked up from his paperwork. He waved her in, and she swung the glass doors open. "Sorry to make things worse, but I got more papers for you," Angell smiled.

Mac let out a sigh. "What's one more stack?" He stood, up and headed towards Angell.

"Okay. I know that you never smile, but something s definitely bothering you," Angell smiled, handing Mac the folder. "Care to share?"

Mac shook his head. "I'm tired. I need a drink. Would you like to stop by Sullivan's?"

Angell puckered her lips in thought, and gave Mac a smile. "Sure."

"Let me shut down my computer."

"Okay," Angell smiled, plopping down on Mac's leather coach, a beaming smile on her face. She knew he was just being polite, she knew he wanted a companion to drink away his pain. But she could help but smile. Mac had just asked her to go for a drink. Alone. That's more than Flack had ever done for her.


	7. Learning to Love

**_A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!! I got nine for just one update, that's a record! And as a treat, I updated early! I also am finally giving you guys some of what you wanted... Tony. So thank you to all my revviewers!, I'm going to try something new and give you a shout out at the end of the chapter. Sound good? _**

**_Disclaimer: Kylie Flack is mine, but the CSI character's are Jerry's._**

* * *

Kylie let out a sigh, and turned the key to her apartment. Tony was supposed to be gone by now, but she figured by the TV on, and the smell of mashed potatoes that filled the kitchen and the living room, he was still here.

"Hey," Tony smiled, standing up from the couch. "I cooked dinner. Mashed potatoes and grilled chicken. Your favorite."

"I thought you were leaving?" Kylie asked, setting her keys on the table beside the front door.

"I was going to, but I figured you needed a nice relaxing night."

"Where's Kaiden?"

"Sleeping. Has been for an hour now. He should be good."

"He went down for you?" Kylie asked, sitting down on the couch to take her shoes off. "I sang him the song you usually sing him. He cried for a little bit, but he settled down."

Kylie nodded her head. "Did he eat?"

"I fed him right before he went to bed. He'll be fine, Ky."

"Right," Kylie sighed, rubbing her head. "I'm sorry."

"You're tired," Tony said, sitting beside Kylie. He wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her cheek. "You should get some rest."'

"I should," she agreed. "Right after I eat some mashed potatoes."

Tony nodded his head. "I'll get it for you." He stood up and headed for the kitchen to make a plate for Kylie. "How was work?"

"Tiring," she yawned. "We got a new CSI. He's pretty good at his job, but he's not a good aim."

"He?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrow.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "He's got a girlfriend," she lied, cracking her neck. "Are you going to bring me my food or what?"

Tony nodded his head, and headed back for the living room. "I found a job here," he whispered. "Not with NCIS. With the Special Victims Unit."

"Tony. NCIS is your life. You can't give that up for me."

"I'm giving it up for our son, Kylie. I want to be there for him. I want to be there for you. I'm serious about this. Let's get married. I won't mess up again."

Kylie shook her head. "I still don't trust you. I don't think I ever will. I love you. Because you're Kaiden's father. But I'm not in love with you, Tony."

"Ky," Tony sighed. "I love you. I do. I love our son. I want to be with you. I want to love you."

"You've hurt me so many times, Tony," Kylie whispered, taking a bite of food from her plate.

"Think about it, babe." Tony grabbed Kylie's chin, and pointed her face towards him. He gave her a small smile, and then planted a kiss on her lips. At first, she didn't resist. She ran her hand through his hair, and pressed her chest against his. But then she realized that it wasn't Adam. He didn't have a scruffy beard that tickled her chin, and Tony wasn't holding her the way Adam had. Tony wasn't cupping her face, or running his hand through her hair. He was shoving his tongue down her throat. He was being rough. She pulled away, and let out a sigh when he started kissing her neck. "You need to leave," she stated flatly, standing up from the couch.

Tony nodded his head. "I'll get a motel room tonight. I'll see you later?"

Kylie shook her head. "You should just go back to D.C. for a while. Let me think."

"I'm coming back tomorrow to see my son," He informed her. "And hopefully to be with you." He stood up from the couch and headed for the door, never looking back. Kylie let out a sigh. That wasn't how she wanted that to go. She wished this was decision was easier. She loved Tony, but she needed Adam. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed a familiar number, and she waited for it to ring. "Hey. It's me. Can you come over?"

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

Adam Ross knocked on Kylie's door, then let himself in. "Hey," he smiled, when he saw her stand up from her couch and head towards him. "What's going on?"

Kylie didn't give him an answer. Instead, she wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed her lips against his. She let out a breath at the taste of his lips. He'd just been eating chocolate.

"Kylie," Adam whispered, moving his right hand from her waist. He tucked a strand of hair from her face. "Are you drunk?"

"No," she said, taking his hand, and setting it back around her waist. "I'm emotional. And I want you to kiss me."

"Okay," Adam nodded his head, and did what he was told. He brushed back her hair, and pressed his lips to the side of her neck, and trailed down to the front, then to the other side. Kylie urged him to go on by setting her hand around his own waist, and lightly tracing circles under his shirt.

"Adam," she moaned as he continued to kiss her nose, her eyes, and her ears.

"Kylie," he said between his pecks.

"I need you," she blushed.

Adam stopped kissing her, and pulled away in confusion. Two days ago she'd be blushing with embarrassment as Adam kissed everywhere but her lips. But today, she was begging him to go on, to give her more. "You're ready?" he asked, looking at her.

She bit her lip and nodded her head. "I'm ready," she whispered. "Right now."

"And you're not drunk?" he asked again.

"Shut up," she said. "And take me to my bedroom."

"Yes ma'am," Adam smiled, grabbing her ass, and pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and continued to kiss him. When he reached her bedroom, he set her on the bed, and crawled on top of her. Kylie tugged at his black "Offspring" band t-shirt, and lifted her head to give him kiss. He watched her blush when he started to run his hand up her own shirt. "You okay?" he asked, stopping to look up at her.

"Yes," she smiled. "Just nervous."

"Don't be," he whispered, unbuttoning her plaid shirt. When he was finished, he gently pulled her tank top off, and kissed between her chest. "You're beautiful," he whispered, as he began to unzip her jeans. "Absolutely amazingly beautiful."

"Wait," she whispered. "You have to take your shirt and pants off before I take my pants off."

Adam let out a chuckle, but lifted up his shirt like he was told. "Happy?" he asked, leaning down to kiss Kylie.

"Not yet," she smiled. "But I will be." She slid her pants off, making Adam freeze. Her black boxer cut panties matched her black bra. He lay beside her, and began kissed her neck.

"You tell me when you're ready," he whispered in her ear, his breath warm against her ear, and his beard tickling her jawbone. He slowly put his hand under her panties, causing Kylie to close her eyes. He ran his thumb in circles against her flesh, and smiled as he watched her desperately try to not make eye contact with him.

"Adam," she whispered a few minutes later, opening her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm ready."

Adam nodded his head, and gave her a smile. "We can stop whenever."

She nodded her head. "Just go slow," she whispered.

"I will," he promised, kissing her neck.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

Kylie tucked her red shirt into her jeans, and left the women's bathroom. She readjusted her gun as she walked down the hallway, and blushed when she saw Adam coming towards her a smile on his face.

"Hey," he said, coming to a halt beside her. "I had fun last night."

"I did too," she smiled, a blush coming to her face. "Thanks."

Adam nodded his head. "How's the baby?"

"Good," Kylie smiled. "He went to back down as soon as you left."

Adam let out a chuckle, and then scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "There's an angry guy stepping off the elevator. A baby in hand."

Kylie turned around and let out a sigh. "That's Tony."

"Tony as in…."

"Yep."

"Hey babe," Tony smiled, wrapping his arm around Kylie's waist.

She scooted away from him, and bent over to pick up Kaiden from the carrier Tony had brought. "Hey Baby K," she smiled.

Kaiden reached out and grabbed her nose, and let out a shriek of laughter. Kylie gave him an Eskimo kiss, and then threw him lightly in the air. She set him on her side, and picked up the baby carrier, and took the diaper bag from Tony's hand. "Thanks for dropping him off. I'll see you in a few weeks."

"What? No kiss?" Tony smirked.

"Give Daddy a kiss, K," Kylie smiled, holding Kaiden out to give Tony a kiss. Tony kissed Kaiden and then smiled at Kylie.

"Think about it Ky," Tony smiled, kissing Kaiden again. "Be good for Mommy, mister."

Kaiden let out a giggle and waved his hands at Tony. "Bye," Kylie said, watching Tony walk towards the elevator.

"Let me hold him?" Adam asked.

Kylie nodded her head, and let Adam take Kaiden. "He loves you," Kylie smiled. "I'm gonna go sign out."

"I've got him," Adam smiled, heading for the DNA lab. "I'll meet you in the Lab."

Kylie nodded her head, and headed towards the locker room, while Adam took Kaiden into the DNA lab. "Hey Stell," he smiled, Kaiden in his hand.

"Is this Kaiden?" Stella asked, taking her gloves off. "He looks just like the Flacks! Can I hold him?"

"When Kales gets back. She's weird about that stuff."

"So you guys are good?" Stella asked, making a silly face at Kaiden, who was laughing.

"I guess," Adam shrugged. "I like this little guy more than I like her," he kidded.

"Don't let Kylie hear that," Flack smirked, walking into the lab. "He's gotten so big since I've seen him."

"He's ten months now," Adam informed him.

"That you know that, creeps me out," Flack blinked.

Adam shrugged. "He's my buddy. Right K?" Kaiden turned to Adam and leaned forward and head butted his face. "Ouch!" Adam said, causing Kaiden to laugh.

"That's my boy," Flack smiled, giving his nephew a high five. "Jess will want to see him. Make sure Kales doesn't leave without seeing her. I've gotta go grab Danny and the new guy."

"See you Flack," Stella called as Flack headed out the door, and Kylie came in.

"Hey baby," she smiled, taking Kaiden from Adam.

"We've got to stop by the precinct before we go to the zoo. So Jess can see the baby," Adam smiled.

"We can do that. Right K?" Kylie asked, picking up the diaper bag. "We better go then."

She waved bye to Stella, then followed Adam out of the lab and onto the elevator.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

Kylie stood on her tiptoes, and reached for a mug from Adam's cabinet. She let out a yawn, and turned towards the stove, the time reading 2:34 AM. "How'd I get myself into this?" she grumbled, opening the fridge. Boys were disgusting; she decided when she took a look at the contents. Cheap beer, and more cheap beer complemented with a gallon of milk and an expired box of donuts. She shut the fridge and plopped down at the old table, she knew was about to fall apart.

Adam's roommates were disgusting, that was for sure. They'd been eyeing her the whole night, and whispering crude comments, like the fact she was a MILF. And the only reason she had agreed to stay over was because she had promised she would go to his hockey game tomorrow. That and Kaiden had fallen asleep before she could get out of the boy infested house.

It took every ounce of strength in her body not to run to a local drug store and buy a bottle of bleach to clean this place from head to toe. The only spot in the house that was even close to being spotless was Adam's bedroom. That was because he had OCD. All of his discs were stacked neatly in no particular order on top of his dresser, and his shirts, though full with stains were neatly ironed and hung perfectly in his closet. His bed was made, and there was no clutter on his floor. She didn't understand how he was able to live with these slobs, but she didn't question it.

Kylie heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn around. She knew it would be Adam. She felt his arms wrap around her, and his breath against her neck. "You look really cute in my shirt," he whispered, running a hand in the black button shirt Kylie was wearing.

"Hi," Kylie whispered, kissing his arm.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Kaiden woke up about twenty minutes ago, and I couldn't fall back asleep after," she nodded her head.

"Do you want some help going back to bed?" Adam asked, kissing Kylie's collarbone.

"Adam," Kylie sighed. "Not with K in the room."

"I was going to offer a back massage," Adam smiled, pulling the chair beside Kylie out, and sitting on it.

Kylie nodded her head, and gave Adam a smile. "That sounds good."

Adam leaned forward and grabbed Kylie's chin. He pressed a kiss to her lips, and gently slid his tongue in her mouth. He pressed his hand against her waist, and picked her up to carry her up the steps and into his bedroom, causing Kylie to giggle.

**_~Kydam~ Kydam~ Kydam~_**

* * *

_**So, thanks to my reviewers! I love you all, I'm so excited I got nine reviews for one update!!! I'm very happy, I hope you all liked your gift. **_

_**Shout outs to:**_

_IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem_

_Nik Nak17_

_birdofshade_

_mjels_

_Myrle 16_

_DreamerChild88_

_HSMSupernatural_

_csimesser1_

_and to Mryle 16 again for my second review. _


	8. Two Things in Common

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I just want to say, that Adam's story line is based off someone I know... Some was made up, but for the most part, these things did happen to a friend of mine. **

**Disclaimer: Wish they were mine. Only Kylie. Niki Foxx belongs to Nik Nak 17. Check out her new story "Forgive and Forget!" It's really awesome, I loved it. Hope you guuys will too.**

* * *

Kylie looked out of her office window, and watched the rain pitter patter against the concrete 34 stories below her. A loud crack filled the sky, causing her to jump slightly. She loved the rain. It meant slow days at work. People didn't want to kill other people in the cold rain. Especially in lightning.

She heard her office door open behind her, but she didn't turn. She figured it was Speedle. "Kylie," Mac's voice startled her. She was even more surprised to feel his hand squeeze her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him. "As your friend, I'm warning you that William McKinley's body was found last night, and your fingerprints are all over him. As your boss, I'm to tell you to get a lawyer. The night shift is interrogating you, and Sinclair is also investigating you."

Kylie let out a squeak as she began to speak. "What? William McKinley, as in…? What's going on? Am I going to jail? I swear, Mac. I swear I didn't kill him."

"What were you doing last night?" Mac asked, sitting beside her.

"Adam came over," she said quickly, blushing. "Kaiden woke up at 2. I swear. Adam woke up too."

"When did you two go to bed?" Mac asked.

"I don't remember, Mac. I just know that I didn't do this."

"The judge won't see it that way. He'll see a young girl seeking revenge on her molester."

Kylie bit the inside of her lip, and clenched her fist. "I'd never forgive him for what he did to me, Mac. But I'd never kill him because of it. I moved on. It happened, he got sentenced, and I moved on.

"He hurt you for years. He took years of your life from you."

Kylie stood up and knocked her chair over when she did. "So you think I did this too?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you're interrogating me like I did."

"I'm trying to get evidence to back you up, Kylie. Your word means nothing when your fingerprints are on the weapon."

"The weapon?" Kylie asked. "How is that possible, Mac? I was home all night!"

"When did you go to bed?" Mac asked, setting a hand on Kylie to settle her. "We'll create a time line."

"I don't know," Kylie sighed. "Kaiden took a bath at 5…he was down by 8…so 10ish? Yeah about 10:30. Adam was still up when I showered. I woke up with the baby a little after 2."

"When did Adam go to bed?"

"I don't know. I don't know Mac. This doesn't make sense. How did my fingerprint get on the weapon?"

"I'm going to figure that out. Don't talk until you're lawyer is present. They won't arrest you, but you'll have to stay away from the lab for a bit. We're going to figure this out."

"So you believe me? "Kylie asked. "You believe I was sleeping?"

Mac nodded his head. "We're going to find out what happened." He glanced past Kylie and then bit his cheek. "Here comes Sinclair and the DA."

Kylie nodded her head, and turned around when the two men entered her office. "Detective Taylor. I'd like to as you to please leave," Sinclair said, standing up straight.

Kylie rolled her eyes internally. That man thought he was tough shit. The only thing stopping her from beating him down was the fact he could revoke her license. She watched as Mac stood up and left the room.

"What's going on?" Kylie asked.

"What did Mac tell you?"

"To keep my mouth shut until I've got a lawyer."

"Which is me," the man smiled, sitting beside her. "Ron Geoffrey."

"Look. This doesn't make sense. Why would I wait all these years to kill him? I'd never kill him, He was sentenced for what he did. He was punished. He got what he deserved. I didn't kill him, Chief. I didn't have any desire to."

"No desire? No motive? Rape isn't motive?"

"I went to a shrink. I talked my problems out, I moved on. I didn't let him affect me. And now because he's dead I'm the first you accuse? What about the other children he's hurt? Huh? Maybe it was them."

"Their fingerprints weren't on the murder weapon."

"Okay," Kylie shrugged. "What about my DNA? Blood? Was there more than one blood donor at the site? Was it my blood? Defensive wounds? Did he have any? Trace gets left behind. Anything that doesn't point to me?"

Sinclair bit his lip and shook his head. "You know I can't share those things with you."

"I didn't do this!" she yelled. "Check my alibi."

"We did," Sinclair nodded his head. "He was asleep, you could have left while he was sleeping."

"Nice to know I don't have anyone backing me up," Kylie chuckled. She headed towards her desk, and set her gun and badge on top. "I'll be back when you realize I'm not a murderer," she barked, as she stormed out of the office. She didn't bother stopping at her locker, or heading towards the DNA lab to fill Adam in. She just wanted to hold her son. Whenever she held him, things felt better, even just for that short period of time.

**~KYDAM~**

Speedle knocked on Kylie's apartment door, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and let out a breath. He knew what it was like not to have anyone on your side. It'd happened to him thousands of times before, and he wasn't going to let it happen to Kylie. So he took off work, and walked to her apartment to show her he was there for her.

He gave the dark haired girl a smile, and held his hands out to wrap the young girl in a hug. "Just so you know," he whispered into her ear. "I don't think you did it. But if you did, I'm still backing you all the way."

Kylie pulled away from Speedle, and bit her lip. "I didn't do it, Timmy."

Speed let out a chuckle, and allowed himself into her home. "I've only known you two and a half months, but I know you'd never hurt anyone. No matter what they did to you. And even if you did have that bone in your body, you'd never do anything that would take you from your son. So sit down, and tell me. What he did to you that was so horrible the whole Crime Lab thinks you stabbed him 23 times."

"He was stabbed 23 times?" Kylie asked, dropping her mouth.

Speed nodded his head. "What happened when you were 14?"

Kylie shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, sitting down on the couch.

"I know he touched you. He touched you a lot, didn't he?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "But I already did this. I already told every think to that stupid shrink. I don't need to do it again."

Speed nodded his head. "You know my number," he said, heading towards the door.

"Thanks," Kylie replied, not moving from the couch. She decided she wasn't going to move from her spot until her son woke from his nap. In fact, she was going to nap also. She grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch, and curled up in a ball.

**~KYDAM~**

Adam was watching TV when she woke up. She let out a yawn, and stretched. "What time is it?" she asked

"6. Kaiden's down again. I cooked dinner. There's a plate in the microwave, and your laundry is folded and on your bed."

"How long have you been here?"

"One. That's why you didn't hear him cry," Adam replied, knowing Kylie's next question would be why she didn't wake Kaiden from his nap. "I believe you if you say you didn't do it," Adam cleared his throat.

Kylie sat up. "I didn't," she whispered. "Adam we were together last night. I didn't leave. I didn't even know he got out of jail."

Adam nodded his head. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was embarrassed. To tell you."

"If it makes you feel better…" Adam started turning to face Kylie. "My uncle molested me when I was a kid too."

"What?" Kylie asked.

"You heard me. I don't want to repeat it."

"It sucks," Adam nodded his head. "And I also know that if I had the chance, I'd fucking kill him,"

"I didn't!" Kylie said defensively. "I didn't kill him."

"You didn't let me finish," Adam shook his head. "But you, I know you'd never hurt anyone unless you absolutely had too. And you were here all night. McKinley was killed between midnight and 3. I went to bed at 11:45. Kaiden woke up at two. There's no way even if you tried you got to Manhattan and back in an hour. And killed McKinley."

"So you're only backing me because there's no way in hell I could be in two places at once? You don't actually think I'd be capable of not killing someone who hurt me?"

Adam shook his head. "Tell me what happened, Kylie."

Kylie rapidly shook her head. "I don't want to," she said, pressing her knees to her chest.

Adam nodded his head. "You can trust me, baby."

Kylie nodded her head. "I was 13," she whispered. "When it started. Sammie was 17."

"Your sister Samantha?" Adam asked.

"No. Sam as in my brother, Chris' friend. He'd spend the night, and when everyone fell asleep he'd sneak into my room, and he'd make me do things. Mom and Dad didn't really talk to me about sex. But Sam told me it was supposed to feel good. It didn't."

Kylie pressed her hands around her knees and blinked back a tear. "I was a kid. He made me do a lot of things, Adam."

Adam pulled Kylie's head into his lap, and gently brushed back her hair from her face. "You know, you're strong."

Kylie shook her head. "Then why am I crying right now," she sniffled.

Adam shrugged. "I was 10," he told her. "When my uncle molested me."

Kylie nodded her head, and set her hand on Adam's cheek. "What were you thinking?"

Adam shrugged. "I thought he was mad at me, like I did something wrong at first. My dad used to beat me all the time, so I was used to getting in trouble. But…he took my shirt off, and then took his pants off and he was touching me and playing with himself. I didn't say anything, I didn't understand. It got worse as I got older, and when I was 15, my best friend, Amanda was 16. She explained to me what sex was, and she showed me condoms, and I realized what my Uncle was doing wasn't a punishment. It was rape. It didn't matter though. If I wasn't getting beat by my Father, I was having sex with my Uncle."

"How did you get away?" Kylie asked, sitting up.

"I got good grades in school, went to college at the community college for two years for free, and got a scholarship to go to NYU, I haven't talked to any of my family since."

"Adam," Kylie sighed. "Why didn't you tell me that you didn't have family?"

"I thought it was implied when I said my mother was dead and my father was a bully." Adam gave her a smile. "Look, I turned out okay without a family."

Kylie nodded her head. "How did your mom die?"

"She killed herself," Adam whispered, swallowing his spit. "He shut the garage door, turned he car on, fell asleep to the radio, and she didn't wake up. She was sick of my father."

Kylie leaned forward, and just as Adam had done ten minutes ago, set his head in her lap.

"The only thing I just don't get was if she loved me, why did she leave me with him.," Adam whispered as Kylie ran her fingers through his hair. "The only memory I've got of her was when I was really sick. I hardly ever slept in their bedroom. But I was really sick, I was puking so she let me sleep with her. And my dad came in and he was so pissed because he wanted to have sex with her. He fucking pissed on her. That's one of the few things I remember about my mom. She was pissed on because she wanted to sleep with me."

"Your father was an asshole," Kylie agreed. "But you can't blame yourself for why she died. It's not your fault he was a dick, Adam."

Adam shook his head. "I know that now, but I didn't know that growing up. I only knew what my father told me. I was the reason my mother wasn't around, I was a disgrace to him."

"Hey," she whispered, leaning down to kiss Adam's cheek. "You are an amazing person. You're great with Kaiden. You're smart, and you know how to have a good time. You're an excellent lover, you are the best damn lab tech in the fuckin' country, you know how to cheer me up when I'm not happy, and your beard along with your cute face makes for the perfect kisser."

Adam gave Kylie a smile. "Thanks baby," he said, sitting up.

"You're welcome, honey bunny," Kylie smiled, kissing her boyfriend, who let out a groan.

"Why do you call me that?" he complained.

Kylie let out another giggle, and cupped Adam's face. "Because I like honey, and bunnies are cute. And it rhymes."

Adam rolled his eyes, but gave Kylie another kiss. "So, I'm that good of a kisser huh?"

Kylie slightly blushed, but nodded her head. Adam gave her a smug grin, and pressed his lips to hers. "I…I ugh, I think I love you Kales," he mumbled in her neck, causing Kylie to stop in her tracks. She wasn't sure if she should be happy, or nervous. They'd only been dating for two months. And she was pretty sure he was saying it because they both had a shitty day, and they both found out that they had a lot more in common than they initially thought.

Kylie gave Adam a smile, and nodded her head, "thanks," she said knowing just how to handle these awkward situations. "You aren't too bad yourself." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him another kiss.

Adam pulled away. "Something is vibrating against my dick," he chuckled.

"Right," Kylie blushed, reaching into her front pocket of her jeans. "That'd be my phone…Flack."

"Detective Taylor. This is Chief Sinclair."

"Chief," Kylie said, standing up from her couch. "Am I still a suspect?"

"That's why I'm calling, Kylie. Your name has been cleared. A young woman was found guilty."

"And my fingerprints?" Kylie asked, biting her lip as she began pacing.

"Yeah," Sinclair sighed. "Turns out she planted them. My apologies. I'm sorry I doubted, you Kylie."

Kylie nodded her head. "Apology accepted, sir. "

"Tell Ross I said to go to bed early. He's got work in the morning, unlike you."

"Will do, sir," Kylie smiled, flipping her cell phone shut.

"What did he say?" Adam asked, watching Kylie sit down beside him.

"He said you need to go to bed," she smirked. "And Kylie Flack did not kill Colonel Custard with the candle stick."

"I thought you guys played Monopoly growing up," Adam chuckled.

"Donnie did," Kylie shrugged. "I was Sherlock Homes. He was the boring big brother. Still that way."

Adam nodded his head, and stood up. "Mind if I jump in the shower?" He asked stretching.

"Go for it," Kylie nodded her head. "Will you keep an eye on K so I can run to the grocery store?"

"Go for it," Adam smirked, leaning onto the couch, and giving Kylie a kiss. "No guarantees I'll be up when you come back."

Kylie nodded her head and stood up. "See yah in a few. Unless you fall asleep. Don't wake me up when you leave tomorrow." Kylie said as she walked out of the front door.

**~KYDAM~**

Kylie threw a box of Lucky Charms into her basket, and continued walking down the aisle. She let out a yawn as she walked through the small market, purse on one forearm, and the basket hanging from the other. Her feet padded against the floor, she didn't bother to pick them up when she walked. She was tired. All of her energy had been drained from the stress of the day. Bad memories she had forced herself to forget had been brought up, and she had a feeling she'd be having nightmares tonight. She knew she'd be haunted by this for at least a few days, if not weeks.

She'd been so distracted by her thoughts she didn't hear someone walk up behind her and wrap their arms around her eyes. "Donnie?" Kylie asked, taking a wild guess at who was playing guess who with her. "Stella?"

"Try Foxxy," a girl giggled, taking her hands from Kylie's eyes.

"Oh my God!" Kylie shrieked, and gave Niki Foxx a huge hug. "Wow! Look at you!" Kylie admired the brunette with a smile. She was wear dark jeans and a Miami Dolphins sweatshirt. Her brown hair was pulled back in a slightly side ponytail, and her bangs hung in her face. "What the fuck are you doing here, Foxxy?"

Niki shrugged, and smiled at Kylie. "You look good too. I'm here because I'm getting a new job with the Narc department. What have you been up to? Last I heard you were in D.C. crushing over Tony."

"I'm in NYC now," Kylie smiled. "Tony and I aren't dating any more. We do have a little boy though."

"You what!" Niki yelled, slapping Kylie playfully in the arm. "You slut, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!"

Kylie shrugged. "I was so caught up in everything going on around me. Pregnancy is a scary thing. And the fact Tony was cheating on me! While I was pregnant and hormonal mind you. Kicked his ass. And then, I moved her when K was about four months. He's almost a year now. Niki, you have to come to his party. It's two days from now at four. You'll love him."

"Does he look anything remotely like Tony?" Niki asked.

"No," Kylie shook her head. "He's all me. The hair, the eyes, the ugly ears. Everything."

Niki nodded her head. "I'll go. But you have to make me the Godmother!"

"What?" Kylie giggled. "Mom's the Godmother."

"Who's the Godfather?"

"Donnie."

"I boot him out," Niki said, grabbing a box of Oreos and setting them in Kylie's box. "What's K short for?"

"Kaiden."

"Well, Kaiden is having two Godmothers. Donnie's booted out."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Whatever you want."

"Good! I want to meet my Godson!"

"He's at home, sleeping. Saturday you can. He's amazing, Niki."

"All mothers say that about their kids. I bet he's hideous. He's got a face only a mother could love."

Kylie let out a giggle. "It was nice meeting up with you."

"Text me your address and I'll stop by to see your ugly baby."

"Leave my baby alone," Kylie said heading down another aisle. It'd been a long while since she'd seen Niki Foxx. They had grown up in the same neighborhood. Her and Don had been close with Niki since the day they had met at the neighborhood park.

Kylie set her things down at the register and began drifting to her thoughts once more. It'd been Niki that had beat the shit out of William McKinley when she found ot what he'd done to Kylie.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers! Love you all.

**ILuvmyTV-ugottaproblem**

**Nik Nak 17**

**DreamerChild88 **

**Mjels**

**Nienna Tinehtele**

**HSMSupernatural**

and **Mryle 16**


	9. Making Peace

**_A/N: So I realize the last chapter was knd of random, and a bit...awkward. I didn't get much reviews ahha. But I made up with it with this family fluffed chapter. Hope ya'll like it. _**

**_Disclaimer: Kylie, Brent, Kaiden, and Mr. Flack are mine. Niki Foxx Belongs to Nik Nak17. Check out her story forgive and forget, and review it :) Thanks for letting me use Niki. And of course, CBS owns everyone else. _**

* * *

Adam pulled Kaiden from his crib, and set him on the floor so he could change his diaper. "Hey bud," he smiled, rubbing his beard against Kaiden's chin. "Momma's still sleeping. So we gotta be quiet." Adam let out a sigh when he saw the pile of poop waiting for him in Kaiden's diaper. It'd been two months since Kylie had called him up and asked him to come over for some love. Five months ago, he'd never guess he'd be changing a baby's diaper. Three, he'd never thought of falling for Kylie, and two days, he'd never even think about telling her he loved her. But here he was, sitting in her son's nursery, wiping shit from his ass.

"You're goofy," Adam smiled, as Kaiden tried to squirm away. "Ready for your first birthday party? Mommy's got a cake for you. She baked it all by herself. It's in a shape of Eeyore. She loves him almost as much as she loves you. And Uncle Donnie will be here. And unfortunately your Daddy too. Me and Mommy aren't thrilled about that. But he's your Daddy, and he loves you. Last time he was here, he tried kissing Mommy. But little does he know that made her realize how much she likes me."

Adam tugged Kaiden's diaper tight, and then grabbed the outfit Kylie had picked out last night. "Good thing Mommy left this out, because you'd be running around in just your diaper."

Kaiden squirmed from Adam's hands, and crawled towards the door. "Get back here," Adam whispered, crawling after Kaiden.

"Hey," Kylie giggled, when Adam bumped into her feet. She bent over and picked up a smiling Kaiden. "You hungry?" she asked, plopping him onto her hip. She kissed his forehead and smiled at Adam, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Sleep well?" Adam asked, standing up. He pressed his lips to Kylie's, and then button Kaiden's jeans.

"I did," Kylie smiled, handing Kaiden to Adam. "You're really good with him, you know?"

Adam nodded his head. "He's a happy baby. He'll be walking soon. He's been pulling himself up."

"I can't wait until he does," Kylie smiled. "Pancakes for breakfast?"

"Only if you're making them."

Kylie let out a sigh and headed for the kitchen. "I was hoping you would. But if I have to…"

Adam let out a chuckle and followed Kylie to the kitchen. "Hey I clothed your kid for you so you could get some sleep."

Kylie turned and smiled at Adam. "And I appreciate that very much."

"I'm glad," Adam smiled, kissing her cheek. "So when is everyone coming over?"

"Four," Kylie said, reaching into a cabinet for pancake mix. "Bananas or chocolate chip?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Good, 'cause I'm out of bananas."

"You can have my banana," Adam smirked, placing Kaiden in his high chair. He grabbed the bowl of cheerios from the kitchen table and placed a handful on Kaiden's chair.

Kylie bumped Adam's hip at his comment, and dropped some chocolate chips into her pancake batter. "Now you're not getting any of my pancakes."

"I was kidding, babe," Adam laughed, dipping his finger into the bowl.

"Adam!" she shrieked as she watched Adam lick his finger. He went to reach his hand into the bowl again, but Kylie lightly bit his forearm. "Get your dirty fingers out of my food!"

"Ouch," Adam chuckled, pulling his arm away from Kylie. "You know. I like a feisty girl."

Kylie rolled her eyes, and started pouring pancakes onto the pan on the stove. "You're very horny this morning. Did I not satisfy you enough last night?" She turned around, smiled at Adam, and wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissed him.

Adam wrapped his hands around Kylie's waist and cursed himself internally when he let Kylie slip her tongue in his mouth. He wasn't going to have the will power if she ran her hands down his back and under his shirt to play with his chest hair. But thankfully she stopped. She pulled away and gave him a smile. "You didn't answer me," she said, running her fingers over his chin.

"You were very satisfying," Adam whispered, kissing her neck. "So much so, you're making me go crazy now."

Kylie gave Adam a quiet giggle, before turning back to the stove. "You're getting the burnt ones if you keep distracting me," she informed Adam, flipping a half cooked pancake.

Adam kissed the back of Kylie's neck before turning towards Kaiden, who was patiently waiting for a cheerio refill. "You little porker," Adam chuckled.

"I know," Kylie said, her back facing Adam. "I had to take him off his milk he's been eating so much lately. He just takes a bottle at night now. He's a growing boy. I'll bet he eats some pancakes too."

"Does he even have teeth yet?"

"Two on the top," Kylie nodded her head. "But he doesn't want his bottle he wants cheerios."

Adam nodded his head. "Your parents coming tonight?"

Kylie let out a deep breath, and silently plopped three pancakes on a plate. "My mother, and brothers might. Samantha will be too drunk. I don't plan on her coming. But my Dad, he's probably not going to come."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like that I had a child with Tony, and I didn't marry him. He's old fashioned. When he got Mom pregnant he manned up and married her. And he doesn't like that Tony didn't step up. He hates Tony."

"I do too," Adam mumbled under his breath. "He'll come. Even if Tony does," he said louder for Kylie to hear.

Kylie shook her head. "He wouldn't talk to me a few months ago when I took the baby over."

A knock at the door caused Kylie to glance towards the living room, and a smile came across her face when a dark haired man stepped into her apartment. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, opening her arms to allow the man a hug.

"It's my favorite nephew's birthday, so I took some vay-cay, and hopped on a plane," The man smiled, kissing Kylie's head.

"He's your only nephew," Kylie said, punching him in the arm. "Right, so Brent, this is my boyfriend Adam. Adam this is my twin brother Brent."

"Nice to meet you," Brent smiled, shaking Adam's hand. He smiled at the baby in his highchair. "He's gotten so big."

"That's because you haven't seen him since I was in the hospital," Kylie rolled her eyes. "It's been a year."

"Yeah, yeah," Brent chuckled, picking Kaiden up from his high chair. "You ready for Pops to come?"

"He's coming?"

"Ma's making him."

Kylie nodded her head. "He doesn't have to come."

"Well, he's coming. It's not every day his only grandchild turns one."

"That's weird," Kylie said, scrunching her nose. "I'm the youngest, and I'm the first one to have a kid."

"Because they gave up on the sex talk after Don," Brent said. "I can't get laid, so I don't have to worry about the whole safe sex thing. You on the other hand," Brent chuckled, grabbing a pancake from the counter, and taking a bite of it. "Seem to have a good sex life. Every time I see you, you've got a different boyfriend. Don't get it though. You're so crazy. How are men attracted to you?"

Kylie rolled her eyes. "I made those pancakes for Adam. Not Brent," she sang, picking up the plate, and jumping up to set them on top of the fridge.

Brent let out a laugh. "I'm like a foot taller than you," he said, standing up. He took the plate from Kylie and successfully put it on top of the fridge.

"I hate you," she said scrunching her face in protest.

Brent let out a chuckle, and pressed his forehead to Kaiden's, who was still in his high chair. "You and me are going out little man," he said, picking Kaiden up. Kaiden let out a shriek of pleasure when Brent threw him up in the air, and Brent gave him a smile. "You mind if I take him to the park?" Brent asked.

"Sure. His nap time is 12:30," Kylie nodded her head.

"It's 9 now," Brent nodded his head. "We'll be back by 11."

"Have fun," Kylie smiled. "There's a diaper bag by the door. Sippy cups, teddy grahams, diapers, wipes, and binkies."

"Got it," Brent nodded his head. "See you in two hours. Nice meeting you Adam."

Kylie gave Adam a smile. "He remembered your name."

"Is that good?" Adam asked.

"Very good. He calls Tony, Charlie."

Adam let out a chuckle. "And how many brothers do you have?"

"Four. And a sister," Kylie nodded her head. "No, I do not want six kids. I'm not crazy like my mother is. I'm crazy, yes… but in my own way."

"I like your craziness," Adam smiled.

"So. We've got two hours to ourselves," Kylie smirked.

Adam gave her a grin. "So what's that mean?"

"You get to decorate the house with birthday stuff!" Kylie giggled, throwing a rolled up banner at Adam. "While I take a bubble bath."

"I have a better idea," Adam said. "I take a bubble bath with you, and we don't decorate until after."

Kylie pressed her finger to her lips as if to consider Adam's compromise. "Deal," she said, heading for her bedroom.

**~Kydam~**

Niki pressed her mouth on the bottle of the beer, and smiled at Kaiden who was crawling on the floor, Hawkes and Speedle on either side of him, taunting the baby with the toys they had bought him. They were both determined to become favorite uncles.

"They're pathetic," Jessica Angell laughed sitting besides Kylie. She reached over Kylie and held her hand out to Niki. "Hi, I'm Jess Angell. I'm Don's partner."

"Cool. Niki Foxx. I grew up with Don. And it's Niki with one "k". Not two, that's the porn star way."

Kylie let out a laugh. "Last I checked, you were a porn star."

"Says who?" Niki asked, pretending to become embarrassed.

"Says your naked ass in Michael Robins' pick up truck!" Kylie smirked.

"Shut up! That was like 12 years ago!"

"That _was_ 12 years ago!" Kylie laughed. "Porn star," She sang as she stood up. She bent over and picked Kaiden up with one hand.

"Hey!" Speed yelled in protest.

"Oh," Kylie said, smirking. "Would you like to change his shit diaper? 'Cause if you would, you can take him."

"He's all yours," Hawkes chimed in, standing up. "I don't do diapers."

"Ditto," Speed said, following Hawkes to the kitchen to go out on the balcony.

"Adam!" Niki yelled as she tried not to laugh. "Diaper duty!"

"He went to pick up more beer. Since everyone drank all of it."

"And all the men are in the kitchen and on the balcony," Niki said. "Let's talk about how hot those guys are!"

"You mean how hot my brothers are?" Kylie rolled her eyes, setting Kaiden back on the floor to change his diaper. "All you've been talking about his how muscular Donnie got, and how much hair Brent lost."

"And how incredibly built that Messer boy is! And Speed! And Hawkes. And even Adam. They are all cute."

"If Donnie hears you talkin' bout Messer," Angell started.

"Donnie?" Niki asked. "I thought only me and Ky called him that."

Kylie bit her bottom lip, and hesitated to answer for Angell without upsetting Niki.

"We're good friends," Angell shrugged. "We kind of dated once."

"Oh yeah?" Niki asked, sitting upward. "For how long?"

"Just a few dates."

"You kiss him?"

"A few times. It wasn't anything serious. We're still cool. I'm seeing someone else."

"You are?" Kylie shrieked. "Mac?"

"Yea," Angell blushed.

The front door opened, and Adam came in, Mac behind him, each carrying a case of beer. "Hey beautiful," Adam smiled, walking towards the three women.

"Hi," Kylie said.

"He was talking to me," Niki said.

"You wish," Kylie smiled. "He's mine."

Adam set the beer down, and leaned over Kylie to give her a kiss. "Where are the guys?"

"Out back," Kylie informed him. "They've been waiting for their beer refills. Better get out there."

"They can wait a bit longer," Adam said, taking Kaiden from Kylie. "Cake time."

"Sounds good! I really want some cake right now," Niki said standing up. "What kind of cake did you get? Vanilla?"

"Chocolate. Just to spite you," Kylie grinned.

"Hoe."

"Kidding. It's marble. I made it, it's in the shape of Eeyore."

"Of course it would be," Niki rolled her eyes. She opened up the sliding glass door in the kitchen and smiled at the boys bull-shitting on the balcony. "Cake time," Niki sang, closing the door, and sitting down quickly at the kitchen table before anyone could take up all the seats.

Adam set Kaiden in his high chair, and grabbed a lighter from Flack, while Kylie put the candle in the middle of Eeyore, before setting it in the middle of the table.

**~Kydam~**

Tony DiNozzo opened the front door to Kylie's apartment, and helped himself in with a wrapped gift for his son. He set the gift on the coffee table in the living room, ignoring the looks he was getting from strangers, and headed for the kitchen where he had seen Kylie holding Kaiden.

"Hey," he smiled, kissing Kylie's cheek, and taking Kaiden from her arms.

"You're late," Kylie said, reaching for Adam's hand.

"I know. We had a last minute case to work on. But I'm here now."

Kylie nodded her head. "Donnie, Brent. You remember Tony. Adam, Niki, this is Tony. Tony. Adam and Niki," Kylie said in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Nice to meet you," Tony said, setting Kaiden on his left hip, and reaching to shake Niki and Adam's hands with his right hand. "And nice to see you guys again," he added nodding to Kylie's brothers. "Where are your parents?"

"On the balcony," Brent replied, clenching his jaw. "They don't want to see you, so don't go out there."

Flack nodded his head in agreement, and then glanced at Kylie. "Which is where I'll be until this idiot leaves."

Kylie let out a groan and Adam lightly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah," Niki nodded her head. "I definitely think K's got Kales' features. I don't see him in you at all." She took a step forward and played with Kaiden's hands, while Tony gave her a rude look. "Which is good for him. Those gorgeous eyes and your nose? Not a good combo. God could you imagine Adam's freckles on one of your babies, Kales?"

Adam let out a chuckle, but Kylie didn't find it funny. Instead she rolled her eyes, and turned towards Tony. "Cake's in the fridge. There's beer in there as well. Help yourself."

"I will, thanks," Tony nodded his head.

"I'm going on the balcony with your brothers," Adam told Kylie," Kissing her head. As Adam left, Flack Sr. had decided that he wanted another beer. But the real reason he had come inside, Kylie knew, was because her brothers had just informed him that Tony was now here. And Kylie knew he wanted to make Tony feel like a smaller man than he already was.

"Hello Anthony," Flack Sr. said, nodding his head, as he tapped his empty beer bottle against his hands.

Tony nodded his head and gave him a smile. "Nice to see you again Mr. Flack."

"I wish I would say the same," Flack said. "But I wont."

"Look, I know Kylie and I aren't dating anymore but-"

Flack cut Tony off, and began speaking over the young man. "When I got Darlene pregnant, I manned up, don't chya'know? I married her, and I supported her and my baby. And I made myself a man. You on the other hand are pathetic. That's all I wanted to say." And Flack Sr. left the kitchen after he finished his talk, leaving a very embarrassed Kylie, and a giggling Niki alone with Tony and Kaiden.

**~Kydam~**

Don Flack watched angrily as Niki Foxx let out a giggle and lightly smacked Hawkes' arm. She was trying to piss him off, and she was succeeding. He let out a groan as she flipped her hair, and let out a laugh. Though Kylie wouldn't tell him, she knew that Niki still liked him. And she also knew that though Niki thought Hawkes was attractive, she wasn't going to try to sleep with him. Not when she was trying to win Flack over. But Kylie wanted to make Don sweat it out.

Flack stood up when he saw Niki excuse herself to go to the restroom, and he had cornered her in Kylie's bedroom and locked the door so as not to be interrupted. "Hey," he smiled, leaning his arm against the door, as Niki pressed her back against the door.

"What's up?" Niki asked giving him a smile.

"You flirtin' with Hawkes?" He asked, leaning closer towards Niki.

"Donnie…" Niki sighed, brushing her brown bangs from her face. She gave him a grin, and then slid from under Flack's arm. She plopped herself on Kylie's bed and glanced at the photos of Kaiden and Kylie sitting on her nightstand. "That boy is so cute. Kaiden I mean."

"He's Kales all the way," Flack agreed, irritated that Niki was trying to change the subject. He stuffed his hands into his dark jeans, and let out sigh.

"I can see your chest hairs," Niki giggled at the site of Flack's chest peeking through his white button down shirt. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows, and the first two buttons on his shirt were undone. "It's sexy, you know?"

"Why'd you leave?" Flack asked, rolling his eyes. He knew she was trying to use her charm to get him to forget about the serious conversation they needed to have. She'd left a few years ago. She had packed her bags and told him in a text message that she was on a plane to Las Vegas and she wasn't coming back. But here she was six years later. And he couldn't help but think he was the reason she had left.

"I already told you, Don. I had a job offer I couldn't turn down."

"So then why are you back, Niki?"

"Because. I just did. I don't need a reason."

"You left because I said I loved you," Flack said, blinking. He didn't want to start a fight, but he knew she would start one if he didn't remain calm.

"You're so fucking conceited. I didn't leave because you said that."

"No, Niki. You left because you're a coward."

"I'm a coward?" Niki chuckled, raising her voice. "Why didn't you come after me?! You're the coward."

"You run from commitment, Niki. And I'm the coward? I wanted to marry you! I was ready to be with you forever."

"Then why didn't you get on a plane and come after me?"

Flack let out a snort, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated when Niki was right. Because he barely had a chance to win when he was right, let alone when he was wrong. "That's what you wanted? You were testing me? So what? Every time you get scared and run off its my job to follow you and make you come back?"

"Yeah!" Niki yelled. "That's what husbands do, Donnie. They make their wives feel safe. And obviously you can't handle the fact I don't feel safe if you wont prove to me you really do love me! Saying it is one thing, Meaning it, is something totally different."

Flack let out a groan, tilted his head upwards toward the ceiling and rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his right hand. He wasn't going to catch a break with her. And he wasn't sure why he was so crazy for her. He thrived for fighting with her. He loved seeing her grin, he loved it when she pranced around in his shirts without any underwear underneath, and he loved when she let out an innocent giggle, even though he knew she'd bee responsible for whatever he had just accused her of. Flack genuinely went crazy for Niki Foxx, and it didn't help that every time she looked him in the eye, she could make him wiggle in his boots.

Throughout his childhood he'd always been the most charming of the Flacks. He knew how to get what he wanted, by flashing his grin, and batting his eyelashes. He knew how to make facial expressions and he knew that when his moods changed, so did his eyes. He never had trouble making girls fall for him, and he knew how to manipulate everyone around him. Everyone except for Foxxy. It had surprised him when she knocked on his door when he was 11, and he was 8. She had just moved in down the street from him, and she had heard he had a little sister her age. He'd been surprised by her full-blown smile, her gentle brown eyes and her short brown hair cropped just below her chin. He knew from then on that he'd fall in love with her.

And he'd been right. He'd fallen quickly for the innocent little girl who played with Kylie, and as they grew up, the three of them including Brent had become a close-knit group. The two hadn't started officially dating until Don was 23, and Niki was 20. He had been a uniform cop for five years and he had just been promoted to 1st grade homicide detective. Niki and Kylie had thrown a celebration for him, though they were underage, and the two had gotten a bit more than drunk, and hooked up. When Flack woke up the next morning he felt terrible for taking advantage of his little sister's best friend. But Niki had slid out of bed, pulled on his baby blue button shirt, button all but the first four button revealing her chest, and began to make French toast. And their relationship had grown from one night stands to coffee in the park, to dinner, until one day, 2 years later Flack had admitted he was in love with her.

And he hadn't seen her since.

"I meant it, Niki. I meant every word I said to you. I have my Nan-Nan's ring. I was gonna give it to you. Trust me, babe. If I knew that's what you wanted me to do, I'd of gotten on your plane, and picked you up and carried you off it."

Niki shook her head, trying to ignore what Flack had said. "So. We should get back to the party. Kylie probably knows we're in here." She stood up and headed out of the room, leaving Flack to think about what had just happened. Nothing had been resolved. She still hadn't told him she loved him. He had put his feelings out there, and she had walked out. Again.

**~Kydam~**

Niki sat beside Kylie at the kitchen table after everyone had left. Flack and Adam were the only ones still there, and Kaiden was sound asleep in his crib. "So," Niki smiled. "Adams your new boy toy?"

Kylie shook her head. "I thought it'd be like that. But I really like him. I think I'm falling for him,"

Niki rolled her eyes, and set her head in her hand. "Last time, you fell for Tony. And that got you a baby and a broken heart."

"I wouldn't trade my baby for the world, Niki," Kylie sighed, sipping at her coffee.

"I'm not saying you would. I'm just saying do you want another one?"

"Hell no."

"Then why would you fall for Adam?'

Kylie shrugged. "That's what people do. They find someone they love and they get married and have children. Obviously not in that particular order. Hence Kaiden."

"But what if you don't actually love Adam? Like you thought you loved Tony?"

Kylie shrugged. "You're not asking this for me, you're asking this for you."

"No," Niki shook her head. "I'm asking for you."

"I love Adam. I'm scared to tell him that. I'm scared to take the next step because of Tony. But I know I love him. He and I just go together. Sort of how you and Donnie have always gone together. Since the day you guys met."

"We have not," Niki shook her head.

"You have so," Kylie nodded her head. "Everyone sees it. Except for you two."

Adam came out of her bedroom and gave Kylie a kiss. "Where's Flack?"

"He's on the balcony," Kylie said. "I think he's waiting for Niki to leave so he can share a cab with her and stick his tongue down her throat."

"That's disgusting," Niki shook her head. "You and I both know what's going to happen in tht cab."

"What's that?"

"Me and your brother are going to be having some hardcore porn star sex."

"Whoa," Flack chuckled, coming from outside. "Niki. Let's wait until the third date for that."

"Who says I'd date you?" Niki asked, turning to give Flack a smile.

"You ready or what? I think these two lovebirds want some time to their selves."

"Fine. Just because we're sharing a cab doesn't mean I'm splitting the cost. You're payin'."

"Fine," Flack said nodding his head.

"Bye guys," Kylie smiled, following them to the door. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem," Flack said, kissing Kylie's cheek. He turned and shook hands with Adam before following Niki out of the door.

"Alone," Kylie said, letting out a sigh. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey."

"Hi," Adam replied giving her a kiss.

"You know. I love you?"

"Really?" Adam smirked. "You aren't too bad yourself," he used Kylie twist of words arm the other night, earning him a smack in the arm. Kylie let out a yawn.

"I need a shower. You wanna join me?"

"Of course, baby," Adam smiled, following Kylie into her bedroom.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

**mjels**

**Nik Nak17**

**Myrle 16**


	10. Turkey Day

**Disclaimer: NikNak17 owns Niki and CBS owns CSI.**

**A/N:** So I had origanlly had a different chapter planned, but then on Thursday I was like I need to do a Thanksgiving update. It's my favorite holiday, annd I knw it's about three days too late but guess what? HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS!! :D. Enjoy.

* * *

Kylie sat across from Adam at the kitchen table, biting her lip. "So are you going back home for Thanksgiving?" she asked him.

Adam gave her a funny look and shook his head. "I don't talk to my father, Kales."

"Right," Kylie laughed nervously. "So what are you doing then?"

"Nothing," Adam shrugged. "I don't do holidays often. Why?"

"Do you want to go to my parents with Kaiden and me? I mean you don't have too. And there's gonna be a lot of people there. My Nan, and pops, and all my brothers and Samantha, and I totally understand."

Adam gave Kylie a dorky smile, and shrugged again. "I already met your parents sorta. At Kaiden's party."

Kylie nodded her head, and looked down at her cereal bowl, embarrassed that she had brought up the subject.

"I don't mind going," Adam said. "Beats staying at my place with a bunch of smelly college boys."

* * *

Adam followed Kylie up the stone pathway towards her mother's house, Kaiden on his hip, and a diaper bag in his opposite hand. He watched as Kylie opened the front door, and called for her mother. They were the first ones to arrive, which meant Adam had some time to get settled before he was bombarded by Kylie's brothers.

"Oh Bella!" Mrs. Flack cried when Kylie and Adam walked into the kitchen. She squeezed Kaiden's cheeks and smiled at his green beanie hat, then unzipped his baby blue winter jacket. "He's so cute. He gets cuter and cuter!" She stole Kaiden from Adam's hands, and kissed his cheek. "Can you say grandma?"

"He can't even say Mom yet," Kylie rolled her eyes. "Let's get him walkin' first, okay?"

"Fine," Mrs. Flack said. "The Turkey is in the oven. Everything is pretty much ready, so you can relax until the boys get here. And then," Mrs. Flack turned to give Adam a smirk. "You're gonna get the third degree."

"She's kidding," Kylie laughed when she saw Adam's eyes grow wide, and his lip quiver. "They aren't as bad as they make you think. As long as you grip their hands firmly when you shake 'em, and you make eye contact with everyone but Daddy, you'll be fine."

"Samantha is bringing a boy," Mrs. Flack started.

"Yeah?" Kylie asked. "Is he nice?"

"He's black."

"Oh. So is he nice?"

"He's black," Mrs. Flack repeated herself.

Kylie nodded her head, and bit her lip. Anything Samantha did was a disappointment. Kylie knew for a fact that Her parents weren't racist. If she or any of her brothers brought home someone who wasn't white, her parent's wouldn't say a word about it. It was just the fact that Samantha was dating someone, and that automatically made him a horrible person, no matter what race, occupancy, age, or even intelligence this man could have. He was a low life piece of shit like Sam.

"I bet he's a cool guy," Kylie said, sitting at the kitchen table, Adam following lead. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's at the grocery store. I told him to pick up some stuffing mix, but he didn't. And we need cranberries."

The front door creaked open, and Kylie smiled when she heard Chris' voice as he stepped into the house. "Ma! Pops!" he yelled.

"In here!" Kylie called, and three seconds later, Chris was in the kitchen, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," he smirked.

"Hi," Kylie smiled, as Chris leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Where's that little clone of yours?"

"Right here," Mrs. Flack said. "And he's mine. You can't have them."

"Looks like you're gonna have to have about 6 more to satisfy us all," Chris said, trying to steal Kaiden from his mother's grip.

"Or you could all get your own!" Kylie said. "He's my cutie pie, not yours."

"Oh, but baby you're mine," Darlene Flack said. That makes him mine too."

"My turn to hold him," Chris said.

"My son has a name. It's Kaiden."

"Oh I get it! Kylie and Kaiden!" Chris laughed. "K and K. So cute." Chris turned towards Adam and held his hand out. "You must be the boyfriend. Aaron, right?"

"Adam," Adam corrected, shaking Chris' hand. "You're Chris right?"

"Yupp. That's me."

"Nice to meet you."

"Chris will you go outside and get the folding table for me? Your cousins are coming, and they've got a handful of kids. We're gonna need to bring in an extra table for them."

"I sure do miss the Kiddy table," Kylie laughed. When the Flacks had been younger, they were forced to sit at the Kiddy table alongside their six cousins. It was the Sr. Flacks verse the Charlie Flacks, verse the DeSantis' clan. And the Sr. Flacks always tortured their aunt and uncle's children, with spitballs, rude comments, and ice cube spills. Charlie Flack had just two children, and Aunt and Uncle DeSantis on Kylie's mother's side had four very dorky boys that didn't like to play pranks. Samantha and Kylie were hardcore spitball champions, and on some years when Niki squeezed a dinner from both her parents and the Flacks, the three girls would dominate in the Flacks vs. Flacks vs. DiSantis kickball games. They'd make the little boys cry like babies.

Kylie definitely missed being a kid. But she gave a smile, realizing that Kaiden could have those memories now.

"I can't wait until the Sr. Flacks start breeding!" Chris said. "Kaiden and the rest of them are gonna dominate those little pusses!"

"Be nice to your cousins," Mrs. Flack warned.

"Come on, Ma. We both know they're all big babies. Us Sr. Flack's are the only tough guys."

"We should have an alumni! Kickball championship Adult style! Maybe we'll actually have some type of competition with their spouses!"

"That's great!" Chris smiled.

"Christopher! Go get the table!" Darlene shouted.

Chris let out a sigh, but hurried towards the back door before his mother could whip him with her spatula.

"Mom!" a voice shouted, entering the kitchen. "Hey man," Brent smiled, shaking hands with Adam. He turned and pointed behind him towards another man. "This is the other brother, Jason. Jase, this is Kylie's boy toy, Adam."

"He's not a boy toy," Kylie rolled her eyes. "We're having an alumni kickball game."

"Oh yes!" Jason said. "Let's go warm up so we can kick their asses!"

Jason kissed Kylie on the cheek, and then his mother, and headed into the living room to turn on some football. Brent sat at the kitchen table and gave Kylie a smile. "How goes the mothering?" he asked.

"Good," Kylie nodded her head. She was used to the odd way Brent worded things sometimes. He'd done it since we was little. Instead of asking how the weather was, he'd say "How goes he sun out there?" He did things differently, and that's what Kylie loved about him. Kylie loved all her brothers the same. But Brent was her twin, and she was the only one who understood him at times, and he was the only one that understood her. They were their own person, but together, they were a whole.

"Is Donald coming?" Brent asked.

"If he heard you call him that he'd-"

Brent cut his sister off, impersonating a perfect Flack voice. "That's Pops name! I'm Don!"

"I hear my name," a voice said.

"Hey Donnie," Kylie said.

"You callin' me Donald again?" Flack asked, pounding fists with Adam, and then grabbing Brent by his neck, and giving him a knuckle sandwich.

"Never!" Brent laughed.

"Kids," Darlene scolded, Kaiden still in her arms. "No roughhousing in the house. Go outside and do it, _Donald_." Darlene smirked, having heard the conversation just two minutes ago.

"Ma!" Flack groaned. "You know I hate that!"

"You're named after your father! You better respect that!"

"Yes Ma," Flack said, knowing he shouldn't fight with his mother.

"Is Danny coming today? I know Mac isn't. Something about a girlfriend?"

"Angell," Kylie said making kiss faces. "Danny is though, I think. He wouldn't miss out on your meals ever, Mom."

Darlene nodded her head. "Don go help Christopher bring in the table and the chairs."

"Yes Mom," Flack said, heading through the kitchen.

"So where's Jason and Sam?" Brent asked.

"Not here yet. Duh Brent," Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Sam is gonna like you," Brent smirked, smacking Adam in the shoulder. "She's a sucker for anything Kylie likes."

"You're crazy," Kylie laughed, rolling her eyes. "Don't listen to him," Kylie said turning to Adam. "He's trying to make you sweat."

"Yeah?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows. "It's working."

Kylie gave Adam a smile and stood up to head to the living room, Adam and Brent following her.

* * *

"Come on!" Niki yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. "I played when we were kids! And Adam gets to play!"

"They're pissed because we're kickin' their ass," Kylie said, pitching the ball to one of her cousin's husband. "Don't worry, Nik! When we beat them and play the DeSantis you can take my spot if they're gonna be pricks."

"I'm part of this family, guys!" Niki pouted.

"Yeah!" Danny whined. "So am I!"

"You showed up late!" Molly DeSantis shouted, pissed Danny and Niki were trying to get involved with the game.

"Grow up!" Flack said, catching a fly ball. "This is supposed to be fun guys!"

"Winning is fun, and we can't win if Danny and Niki are on your side."

"You couldn't win if Danny and Niki only had one arm. Because you suck," Brent chimed in.

"Alright," Flack said. "Let's make a deal."

"Okay," Molly said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Losers have to do the dishes with Ma. And Winners get the first pick of the pie."

"Deal!" Kylie shrieked, knowing they were gonna win.

"You're on, ," the other cousins cheered.

Kylie pitched another ball, and once again Flack caught a pop up. "This is too easy," Kylie smirked. "Adam's turn to kick," she said heading to the home plate. "Brent, Jay, Donnie, Samantha, Me, Darren."

Niki let out a groan. She wanted to play. It wasn't fair that Flack got to play and she didn't. But she knew if they won, she'd be getting the first piece of pie, because the Flacks considered her on their team. So it was a win-win situation.

She put a smile on her face, and plopped down onto the grass, and routed for the to kick the Charlies' asses. It was going to happen in just a few short outs, she was positive of this much.

* * *

Kylie shoved her face with a bite of pumpkin pie in front of Molly. There wasn't anymore left for them, because the Flacks had eaten all of it. "I think I need more whipped cream," Kylie said, Kaiden bouncing on her lap. "What do you think K?"

Kaiden clapped his hands, and opened his mouth for a bite of his Momma's pie.

"That boy is gonna be a porker," Samantha said, rubbing his head, and kissing his cheek.

"He already is," Adam chuckled. Kaiden had eaten off both Adam and Kylie's plates during dinner, and he had been stealing bites of both their pies since they'd gotten them.

"So, this Darren guy," Kylie said, changing the subject. "Does he treat yah good?"

Sam gave Kylie a smile. "He does, Ky. And I know it's hard for Momma and Daddy to believe. But he really did help me get sober. He's amazing. And he's smart."

"Good," Kylie smiled. "I'm happy for you Sammie. I'm glad you're doing alright."

"And I'm glad I've got this little guy to thank," Sam smiled. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," Kylie said, allowing Sam to take Kaiden from her arms. Sam handed him a piece of her apple pie, and he clapped his hands, a smile on his face. "I think he likes apple better than pumpkin," Kylie laughed as Kaiden tried to grab Sam's spoon.

"I think you're right," Sam said, elbowing Kylie.

Adam wrapped his arm around Kylie, and kissed the side of her head. "I love you," he whispered. He didn't need her to say it. He was satisfied with the smile, and the red cheeks she had received, and the playful way she scratched his beard with her nails in response. No, she didn't need to say it, because she proved it.


	11. Mom's alright

**Disclaimer:** CSI belongs to CBS.

**A/N: **Alright this is something **VERY DIFFERENT**. It's a future chapter, in both **Kylie's and Adam's POV**. This was very sad and hard to write. I think I almost cried a few times. But I managed to do this. I had writen Kylie's POV a long long while ago, but froze when it came to Adam's. I was't quite sure how he'd act or think in this situation. But I think I've got him down. I know I ask for reviews alot, but I really would like them for this one because I'd like to know what you thought, and maybe if you'd like to see this down the road every once and a while.

* * *

**Kylie's POV**

_My heart pounded as I sat on the cold table, wearing a stupid paper gown as the oncologist tested me for cancer. Three years ago they had told me I beat this ridiculous disease. I'd been in remission for three and a half years, and those three and a half years were the best-damned days I had since I married my husband. We'd gone our first year of marriage happily._

_ Though my first son, Kaiden wasn't Adam's, my husband had adopted him and loved him like his own. And a year after we wed, I had gotten pregnant again. This time, Adam was the father. 9 months later, in January of 2011 I gave birth to a baby girl named Teagan Rene. And eleven weeks after the second had been safely delivered, I'd discovered Adam's little swimmers knew what the hell they were doing. Yes, that's correct. December 29__th__ of 2011 I gave birth to my third child. A healthy little boy named Owen Adam. They're what they call "Irish twins" Born in the same year. _

_ Of course, three kids weren't enough. When Kaiden was 7, Teagan was 5, and Owen was 4, Adam's little buddies did their job again. But this time it was my fault for producing fraternal twins. It ran in my family. I guess I shouldn't have been so shocked. I'm a twin, and my mother was a twin, and now I was giving birth to twins. One boy and one girl. Teagan had been excited. She couldn't wait to be a big sister. Sure, she was older than Owen, but she had grown up with him. She never got to change his diaper or feed him a bottle. And she would be having a baby sister. She'd been excited to trade her baby dolls in for the real deal. _

_ I can tell you that the five kids are all a mixture of Adam and I. Kaiden is all me, and even though Tony DiNozzo contributed to making him, he looks and acts all like me. He's got my facial expressions, and my willingness to fight for what he loves. He's got my ugly ears, and my cute smile, and he's got the "Flack" height, though I'm only 5'2". _

_ Teagan has my dark hair, but Adam's waves, and his greenish blue eyes. She's got my short height, and Adam's wits mixed with my sarcasm. As far as behavior goes, she is always the one helping me with chores. She's the second mother of the house. Whenever one of this kids is crying, she knows how to kiss their boo-boos, and give them a hug to make them feel better. Like me, she knows how to stop a brawl before it can even begin. _

_ Once, when she was 6, and the twins were 2, she had picked up baby Ryenn, and set her on one chair, and set Aaron on the couch. She had set her hands on her hips and sternly told them to sit quietly for one minute until they learned to place nice. And it had worked. _

_ Owen is all Adam from head to toe. He's got the reddish-brown auburn hair his father has, and the same dazzling eyes. He even has Adam's ADHD, and OCD, and the cute chubby little face. He's definitely a handful for us. Since he was 3 years old, we had trouble keeping an eye on him. Never able to sit still, he'd jump as he stood, or twitch when he felt the blue block needed to go beside the red one, not on top. He'd throw a temper tantrum when Adam made him go off his routine. _

_ And the twins are a mixture of the two of us. Aaron is quiet and well collected with my gray-blue icy eyes, but Adam's unruly hair and freckles. He's willing to learn, and unlike either of us, he thinks before he speaks. I think he'll be our President one day. _

_ And Ryenn was our own little Columbus as a baby. Every time you turned around, she was getting into something he shouldn't be. She was putting his fingers places they shouldn't go, and grabbing for objects that she shouldn't have put in her mouth. She had my hair, my eyes, and fortunately for her, Adam's ears and nose. She's a beautiful little girl, and I've already predicted that her Daddy will have to carry a shotgun in order to keep the boys away. _

_ When the twins were just four months old, I had developed CLL, otherwise known as Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia. It's crazy. One day I was walking around the house, taking care of my children, and the next I was sitting by the toilet throwing up blood. But we managed to get through it. I managed to fight my cancer. By the time the twins were four, I'd gone into remission. And now that they are reaching 7 years old, Kaiden is almost 15, Teagan is 12, and Owen is 11, I'm sitting in the oncology room during my "Mommy" time. My husband thinks I'm at the salon getting my haircut. The only person who knows I'm here is my long time childhood friend, then Niki Foxx, now Niki Flack. She's been my friend since we started preschool. We've been joined at the hip since. And she was the only one who knew that I had been sick the past month. She's also covering for me. She told Donnie she was going with me to get her hair done as well, and we both took my Mommy time to go to the doctor. _

_

* * *

_

_ My world is about to crash all over again. I'm biting the inside of my lip, and hitting the back of my legs against the table as I wait for the doctor to tell me what I already know. I've just relapsed. I'd have to start chemotherapy again, and I might need another bone marrow transplant. Words like Biopsy, Chemotherapy, Lumpectomy, Melanoma, Prosthesis, and Radiation therapy would mold their way back into my vocabulary. And this time, I might not win the fight. _

_ I take a deep breath as my doctor comes back into the room, that sympathetic look on his face. The same look he gave me 7 years ago. "So what are our options?" I ask nervously, trying not to cry. "How do I go at it this time?" _

_ What could be worse than Leukemia? Lot's of other dangerous diseases. Like Parkinson's, or Hutchinson's. Either way, I'm dying a hell of a lot sooner than I've been hoping. When I got pregnant at 26, and gave birth when I was 27, I was hoping to be done raising children by the time I was 45. Now that I'm 43 years old, I'll be hoping to live to 45. Pathetic that my life goal is to life past 45 when most live past 75._

_ Dr. Robins pulls the stool from under the counter, and plops himself down as he flips through my folder. "You're tough, Kylie."_

_ Not the first sentence you want your doctor to say to you when you're being tested for cancer, but I guess I'll take it. 7 years ago, Adam sitting by my side, he had started with "I'm sorry to tell you this."_

_ Anything was better than that horrible sentence. I'm no psychologist, but I know how to read people. I'd learned after my years as a cop. And Dr. Robins was regretting what he was about to say. The way he slouched over, and tapped his foot against the stool and the floor told me he was trying to find a way to tell me without hurting me._

_ "The cancer is back," Dr. Robins said, nodding his head. "I think you need to come back with Adam."_

_ "What's going to happen?" I ask, leaning forward._

_ "Your kidney is developing some extra mutational cells."_

_ "Oh God," I sighed, cupping my hand to my face. I feel like I'm going to throw up. The last time the cancer cells had attacked my liver, and I had to get half of it cut out. And now my kidneys were being affected. My body was desecrating. _

_ "Kylie, I really think we should make an appointment later on, and your husband needs to come. We'll discuss Chemo, and Radiation therapies."_

_ I let out another groan, and shook my head. "You're positive?"_

_ "Kylie I wish I was giving you the news you wanted to hear. But you have beat this before. You are strong, Kylie. Stronger than most patients that come into my office."_

_ I nod my head, and slowly crawl off the table, ignoring the fact that underneath my gown I'm wearing just a bra and underwear. 20 years ago that bra and underwear would be a matching set, with lace and thongs. But it's just a pink set of granny panties, and an orange bra. I yank at the paper gown and grab my jeans, while Dr. Robins shakes his head; still surprised I'm still dressing in front of him. _

_ When Adam and I had come here for my liver transplant 5 years ago, I had stripped in front of both of them, crawled into the paper gown and hopped into bed. Dr. Robins had been surprised, but Adam had just chuckled at the expression on his face. _

_ "Kales, you could have waited until I left."_

_ "I just want to leave," I inform him. "I need to leave."_

_ "I'll have the nurse call you with an appointment, alright?"_

_ "Sure," I say, pulling my shirt over my head. "Bye."_

_

* * *

_

_ Four hours after my appointment, I opened the front door to my brick house in Queens, and pushed my way through the toy filled foyer, a bag in my hands. The kids were asleep, I realized when all the lights were out. I made my way through the living room, and up the stairs towards the master bedroom, where I know Adam is lying in bed watching TV, Oscar the Weiner dog lying on his bed in the corner of the room. _

_ When I entered, the light was on, and Adam was lying on his stomach, his feet towards the headboard, his face towards the TV, and not just Oscar, but our other two dogs, Howie a black lab mix, and Snowball, a white husky lying on the bed with him. _

_ "Off," I say, ordering the animals off my bed. I kicked my shoes off, plopped the bag on the chair, slid my jeans off and crawled into bed with Adam._

_ "How was Mommy time?" Adam asked, kissing my neck. _

_ Adam's changed the past 14 years. His once scruffy auburn beard is now salt and peppered with stray gray hairs. The same goes for the hair on his head. And the chubby tummy he sported when we first met is marred with tiny scars from when he was held hostage by a serial killer. He's covered in scars from head to toe, some ranging from the time he was 5, and others were fresh. But other than those small differences. My Adam is still the same. Attentive and loving, and sweet._

_ I crossed my legs Indian style, and waited for Adam to sit up. "Those underwear are really sexy," he informed me, giving me a kiss on my lips. _

_ "Remember when K was 2?" I started, crawling under the comforter. "He used to have that stuffed elephant he carried everywhere."_

_ Adam let out a chuckle, and climbed under the blankets as well. "He used to scream whenever I tried to take it from him."_

_ I let out a giggle as I kissed Adam's cheek recalling the out bursts Kaiden had when Adam took the elephant away. _

_ "What made you think of that?" Adam asked, crawling under the blanket with me. He set his hand on my thigh and kissed my cheek as I closed my eyes. _

_ "I went to Target today," I started. And I explain to him that I had gone down the toy aisle looking for the new Bratz doll Teagan had asked for her birthday. And I had come across an identical blue stuffed elephant, and I gave in and bought the stupid thing._

_ Adam let out a chuckle, and asked where it was. I told him it was still in the bag, but I didn't feel like getting out of bed to get it._

_ "You're warm," Adam whispered, setting his hand on my forehead. "You've got a fever. How are you feeling? Baby you've been sick for a while now. I think we should go to the doctor."_

_ I let out a sigh. How could I forget, he's a scientist, and you can't get anything past him, even though he's been proven to be the most un observant person in the world. It took him six months to realize I was pregnant with twins. _

_ "Yeah," I lied. But when I saw the color come back to his face, I realized lying wasn't doing us any good. He had turned white as a ghost when he thought I was sick, and I realized when he found out after Dr. Robins called the house, it'd be worse._

_ "Alright," Adam nodded his head. "If something changes…"_

_ "Adam," I sigh, biting the inside of my lip. "It's back."_

_ "Oh God, Kales," Adam said, setting my head on his shoulder. "It's okay. We got through this the first time. We can do this again. I promise. We're gonna do this."_

_ "I'm gonna die this time," I shake my head, trying to choke back my tears. "I just know it."_

_**ADAM'S POV:**_

_ Blueberry muffins sit in the center of the table. Bacon, eggs, and banana pancakes are being cooked by my wife, and a pitcher of orange juice is being poured by Teagan. Sundays are the one time a week Kylie cooks breakfast, and we all sat down to eat together. Today wasn't any different. Besides the fact she was about to tell our children she had cancer again. They were all going to have to buckle down and pick up the shores Mom wouldn't be able to do anymore. _

_ She'd been through this before. Chemotherapy had kicked her ass, but she made it. And I have no doubt in her that she'd make it again. She has doubts, however. And it killed me inside to think about living without her. We'd been together fifteen years. That's 15 years of smelling her sent, breathing the same air, feeling her fingers scratch my beard. 15 years of love that can't ever be erased. But she's about to prove to me it sure as hell can be taken from you. _

_ I watch her sit beside me at the table, and lightly squeezes my hand, as the kids plop into their chairs. "One muffin a piece, guys," Kylie reminds them as they fill their plates with food. Kaiden's huge now. He's got dark scruffy hair, and I swear he's starting to grow a mustache already. His arms are bigger than mine, that's for damn sure. He fills his plate as much as he can and he begins to eat, while the other kids ask Mommy to spread butter on their toast. I roll my eyes when she actually does, and she cuts them too._

_ "Kales. They're 7 years old. They can butter their own damned toast," I said. But I wish I can take it back as soon as it's out of my mouth because Kylie shoots me a look. The same look she does right before she's about to kick me to the couch for the night. I'm definitely not getting any action tonight. _

_ "Fine," she says, handing the butter knife to Aaron. "Daddy wants you to butter your own toast, lovey."_

_ Aaron stares at Kylie with a look of shock on his face. He has no idea what to do next, and I can feel he's about to start crying if Kylie doesn't do something. But she just stares at him, a smile on her face. "It's easier than tying your shoes," she tells him._

_ "That was easy," Owen replies, taking the knife. _

_ "Just a little bit of butter," Kylie tells him as he scoops butter from the container. "Now spread it on your toast. Now was that hard?" Kylie asks. But for her it is. Her youngest child is growing up, and she just helped him grow just a little bit older. She'd already missed out on his infant years. I'd taken care of the kids when she was sick. I had bonded with the twins, and when she had gotten better, they hadn't taken well to the idea of Kylie cooking them lunch, and kissing their boo-boos. That had been Daddy's job. _

_ "Nope," Owen smiles._

_ "My turn!" Ryenn squeals, stealing the butter knife from her brother's hand. _

_ Kylie smiles at me, but doesn't say anything. There isn't much for her to say. _

_ "What's wrong, Ma?" Kaiden asks, realizing the same thing that I did. Though she's giving everyone a smile, those ocean blue eyes are misty today, and Kaiden knows that this means she's sad. _

_ "Nothing," Kylie lies shaking her head. She's a damned good liar. I've seen her lie to victims, to suspects, even to Mac. But she's never been able to lie to me. And she's never been able to put on a good front for her children. _

_ Kaiden shakes his head, and takes a bite of his toast. "You look sad." _

_ "Im happy, baby." She smiles. She glances around the table, embarrassed that Kaiden's got the kids staring at her. "Mommy loves you all. You know that?"_

_ "Yep!" Teagan smiles. "We love you too, Momma!"_

_ Owen glances from Kaiden to Kylie. He's got a confused look on his face. He's trying to ignore the fact that Teagan has ketchup on her chin. He's trying to restrain himself from reaching over and wiping it off her face. Perfection. That's what he needed in his life. And Kylie's illness would probably affect him the most. _

_ Kaiden clenches his fist, catching on to what's happening. He suddenly puts the pieces together like I had last night. "Are you sick?" he whispers, trying not to include the other children._

_ Kylie shakes her head. "I'm…"_

_ "Your mom's sick," I nod my head, knowing Kylie would beat around the bush for as long as she could. "Remember when she was sick for a long, long time?"_

_ Ryenn lifts her head, her long dark hair falling in front of her face, a tear falling down her cheek. "No," she whined. "Mommy you can't be sick! You promised to help with the Christmas play!"_

_ "I'm going to help," Kylie laughs. "I promise you I'll be okay for the Christmas play. In fact, I think I heard somewhere Uncle Danny is going to visit!"_

_ "Really!" Ryenn shrieks. Danny had moved to Montana about a year ago, after he received a phone call from a young girl named Lucy. His daughter. Lindsay had gotten pregnant and left him before Danny could volunteer his services. She hadn't want him to do with any part of the baby. But Lucy wanted to know her father, and Danny wanted to know his daughter. _

_

* * *

_

_ Kylie and I are about to fight. It's around midnight, and we've been up discussing treatment plans. She's been trying to tell me for twenty minutes now that she doesn't want to go through with Chemo. And that she'd rather have 6 months of happiness with her children than a year of pain. And I'm disagreeing with her. _

_ "A year is a year," I tell her. "6 months more than you'd have without Chemo."_

_ "No Adam. I don't want my children remembering me sickly all the time! You heard Ryenn today. She wants me to go to her Christmas play. If I start Chemo, I'm not going to make her play Adam. It means everything to her!"_

_ "Just let science do it's job."_

_ "I'm letting God do his job. When it's your time, it's your time. We can sit here and pretend that I'm alright. But the fact is. I'm dying. And they can postpone that. They can cut off the part of my kidney that has the cancer cells, but we both know it'll come back. We both know that it's inevitably going to happen. The cancer is going to kick me in the ass! And when I fall down it's just gonna keep beating me up."_

_ I grow silent for a moment, knowing everything she is saying is true. And for the first time since I've known her, I want to tell her God isn't real. I don't believe, and she knows I'm not religious. How could I be after everything I have been through as a child. But I want to tell her God isn't going to help her. But Science will. _

_ "Are you crying?" Kylie asks me._

_ I shake my head, but she takes a step towards me, and wraps her arms around my neck. And she presses her lips to my forehead. "Why couldn't this be me?" I ask her. "I can't live without you. The kids can't live without you. And Kaiden."_

_ "You and the kids can live without me," she promises me. "Because I've got loads of memories with you guys. And it may hurt for a bit. But those memories are going to be good things. God won't take me if he thought you guys couldn't handle it. And baby, trust me. I wouldn't ever wish this pain on you."_

_ "And I hate your in pain. Which is why I wish this was me and not you. Ryenn. Teagan, they need their mom. Who's gonna help them on their wedding day? Who's gonna tell them that boys suck?"_

_ "You," Kylie smiles. "You're gonna tell them everything they need to know. Because I'm going to be here with you. You might not know it, but I'm going to be alongside you forever. Maybe not physically. But I'll be here. And don't worry. I've already got a whole letter full of advice for you. That I wrote the last time we went through this. Now please stop crying." She kisses a tear off my cheek, and presses her chest against me. "Because we only have a limited amount of time we can have sex. And I'd like to fit as much of that in as possible."_

_ I gave her a smile, and kiss her, though I've lost this fight. She won't be taking Chemotherapy, but at least I'll be able to have her for just a little bit longer. _

_

* * *

**Thanks reviewers! Nik Nak17 Dreamerchild88 and HSMsupernatural **_


	12. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N:** Alright, something super duper short, very very fluffy. Part one of two Christmas. The next part, I haven't started yet, but will be family oriented, of course. More fluff. And then a not so fluff chapter. So enjoy it while it lasts!!

**Disclaimer:** This just in, I bought them all. Next episode, Flack and Danny are gonna be naked.

Did you believe that??? 

* * *

The street was covered in black ice, and the sidewalk had piles of snow shoveled to the side. The snow kept coming down harder. Two bodies lay in bed, using their body heat to keep them warm. The heater was broken, and the landlord wasn't going to do anything about it until after the holidays.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered into his ear, a smile playing on her face. She kissed behind his ear, and rolled her naked body on top of him. It was officially Christmas. Midnight had just struck.

"Merry Christmas," he said back, smiling up at her. She pressed her chest against his, and laid her head under his chin, his auburn beard tickling the top of her head.

"I love you," she informed him, as she traced lazy circles on the palm of his hand. She brought his hand to her lips and gave it a tender kiss.

"I love you too," he smiled, running his free hand through her long dark hair. They grew quiet again, enjoying the silence between them. They could sit like this forever, and it wouldn't become awkward.

Suddenly, he flipped her onto her back, causing her to let out a giggle

"What are you doing?" she laughed, as he brushed her long dark hair from her face. He looked into her blue eyes, with his own blue ones, and gave her a smile.

"You look really sexy right now," he informed her, pressing his lips against her neck. "I mean," he ran his lips down her neck and kissed each breast before continuing to speak. "You are unbelievably hot." He grabbed both of her hands, which were resting around his neck, and set them above her head. And he kept them pinned above her head with one hand as he continued to kiss her body. "I wanna make love to you all over again."

"Adam," she moaned as he suckled at her neck. At work he was innocent, and geeky. He didn't have on ounce of a backbone in him. But in bed, he was a totally different person. He was confident, and cocky, and he let Kylie know what to do and how to do it.

"Shhh," Adam said, silencing her with a kiss to her lips. He pulled his mouth away from hers and watched as she kept her eyes shut as he ran his fingers up and down her stomach, and then he tugged at her bellybutton ring with his teeth, causing her to squeeze her eyes tighter. He silently cursed when he heard the baby monitor that sat on the dresser go off.

"Kaiden," Kylie sighed, as Adam rolled on his back, and let out a groan.

"He'll fall back asleep by himself," Adam told her. "He's gotta learn how, he's almost walking, for Christ's sake."

"He's hungry," Kylie told Adam. "That's his hungry cry. I'll feed him a bottle and we'll finish up where we left off." She kissed Adam's cheek, and then crawled out of bed, and reached for her robe. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Adam nodded his head and watched as Kylie left the bedroom, and headed for the kitchen to make a bottle for Kaiden. She set it in the microwave, and then headed for the nursery. "Hey," she smiled when she saw Kaiden standing at the edge of his crib, a smile on his face, wearing his green Christmas pajamas. "Merry Christmas."

Kaiden reached out for his mother, and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Momma," he said, causing Kylie to smile. He hadn't said full words other than 'Ma,' 'Ba-ba,' and 'Doo-doo' yet, so she was excited to hear him say 'Momma'.

"Hey baby," Kylie smiled. "You hungry?"

Kaiden nodded his head, and eagerly took the bottle from her hands, a smile on his face. "Ba-ba."

Kylie sat in the rocking chair, and watched as Kaiden gulped down his bottle. When he finished, he let out a burp and tugged at Kylie's hair. "Momma," he smiled.

"You were hungry," Kylie said, standing up to put Kaiden back in his crib. She smiled when she saw Adam standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. "He's saying Momma," she told him, setting Kaiden on his back, and tucking his blanket on top of him.

"I heard." Adam nodded is head. Kylie leaned forward and kissed Kaiden's forehead, and headed out of the nursery, Adam following her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they headed toward her bedroom. "Now we gotta get him to say Adam."

"You wish," Kylie giggled. "He's all mine. Get your own."

Adam gave her a smile. He'd be happy to get his own baby, if she was it's mother, but he didn't say that. "I'm good. But you know what they say. Practice makes perfect." He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, and breathed into her ear, knowing the warmth of his breath would make her squirm.

"Well, if that's the case," Kylie giggled, turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're pretty close to perfect." She said giving him a kiss.

"Not quite there," he mumbled, pushing her back onto the bed.

* * *

**Thanks reviewers!! Nik Nak17, HSMSupernatural, and Ewriter. **


	13. Christmas Day

**_Merry Belated Christmas! Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own them._**

* * *

Kylie sat quietly in front of the Christmas tree, with a video recorder in hand, as Adam helped Kaiden unwrap his presents. Kylie had gone all out for no reason. Kaiden wasn't going to remember any of this, and he didn't understand Santa quite yet. She could have wrapped a few things for him, and just given him the rest. But Adam wasn't able to convince her of this. She had wrapped everything eagerly, and now Adam was the one that had to unwrap everything. "Adam's turn," Kylie said cheerfully when Kaiden grabbed for his last gift. Kylie turned the camera off, and headed for her bedroom. She came back a second later, a box in hand, and a huge smile on her face.

She plopped on the floor beside Adam, who had Kaiden in his lap. "This one is for me?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Yes," Kylie nodded her head. She watched as Adam opened the box. Adam smiled as he looked at the new guitar hero.

"Awesome," he smiled, leaning over to give Kylie a kiss. "Your gift…"Adam started, "Well it's something small."

Kylie blushed, "You didn't have to get me anything," she assured him as he handed her a tiny box. She unwrapped it, a smile on her face as she pulled out a white ornament in the shape of shoes, Kaiden's name engraved in gold and the Christmas '09 underneath. "It's beautiful," she smiled, standing up to hang the ornament.

"My mother bought me one every year," Adam explained as he watched Kylie pick a spot on the tree. "Until she died…"

"Do you still have them?"

"One," Adam nodded his head. "My father broke the rest. But I managed to save the one from my fourth birthday. It was a puppy. She loved animals."

Kylie nodded her head, and sat down next to Adam. She curled under his arm, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Momma," Kaiden said, tugging at Kylie's hair.

"Hey baby," Kylie smiled, setting Kaiden in her lap. "Are you ready to go to Grandma and Grandpas?"

Kaiden crawled from Kylie's lap and headed towards a toy, where he sat up to play with Elmo.

"I think he'd rather play," Adam spoke for Kaiden.

"I need a shower. Will you watch him?" Kylie asked, standing up. Adam nodded his head, and reached over to grab Kaiden who let out a giggle.

"I've got it covered," Adam promised Kylie, pressing Elmo's stomach to get him to laugh. Kylie skipped towards her bedroom to shower, a smile on her face. Kaiden's first Christmas was even better than his first birthday.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Kylie let out a laugh as Adam tackled her to the cold ground, the soft snow breaking her fall. She loved having snow fights in the backyard of her parents' home. It was roomy enough to run around, but not too big you couldn't catch anyone.

"Gotchyaa," Adam whispered in Kylies ear before standing up.

"Let's make snow angels," Kylie said, picking Kaiden up who was sitting in a pile of snow, Niki keeping him occupied. Kylie threw him in the air, causing him to giggle, and caught him, pressing her cheek to his. "He loves snow," she said aloud, causing Niki to nod her head.

"My Godson sure does," Niki said, standing up as well. She tugged on her gloves with her teeth to pull them back on, and then pulled her hat down to cover her beat red ears.

"Hi," Kaiden smiled, kissing Kylie's lips. "Love."

"I love you too, baby doll," Kylie said, squeezing him to her chest. "Come on. Let's go inside and warm up."

"Good idea," Adam said wrapping his arms around Kylie. Kylie headed towards the house, Kaiden in her arms, Niki and Adam following suit.

"Hey," Kylie smiled at her parents sitting at the kitchen table as she walked through the sliding glass door, and stomped her feet on the foot mat under her feet. "Dinner almost ready?"

"The ham is almost done," Mrs. Flack smiled nodding her head.

"Great, I can't wait," Niki said, tugging at her snow boots. "But until then I'm watching football." She hurried into the living room while Adam pulled Kaiden's snowsuit off him without Kylie asking him to. "Thanks, bunny," she smiled as Kaiden crawled towards his grandmother.

"You need to start walking young man," Mrs. Flack said, scooping Baby K into her arms.

"Never," Kylie laughed. "He's gonna be ten and I'll still be carrying him around. He won't even pull himself up to at least try."

"That's because you baby him," Flack Sr. grumbled, standing up. "When you were six months old I was leaving you on your stomach on the floor to get you to crawl to me. Screamed like a little brat, but once you could crawl, it was worth it."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "I was 6 months old of course I cried when my Daddy got up and left me while he drank a beer."

"Hey," Flack Sr. said. "I'd never just up and leave my baby girl."

"Yeah, yeah," Kylie giggled. "I've heard this all before. Got any new excuses?"

"Girl! You better hurry out of here before I beat you with my bare hand!" Flack Sr. threatened, causing Kylie to hurry out of the kitchen. Adam followed her, a smile on his face as she hurried up the steps and into the bathroom.

"Guess what?" Kylie asked, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Hmm?" Adam mumbled setting both his hands on each side of her waist.

She let out a sigh, and pulled a folded picture out of her pocket, and glanced at the white side of it.

"What's that?" Adam asked, setting his hands over hers on the picture.

"It's a picture," she smiled at him. "Look, I don't want you to freak out. I'm asking you not to freak out. Promise?"

Adam let out a sigh. "Usually people freak out when someone says that."

Kylie bit her bottom lip. "I freaked out," she nodded her head. "But I really hope that if you do freak out it's a good freak out. Because I need a happy freak out, not a mean one. I really need no stress."

"No stress?" Adam asked. "Are you sick or something?"

"Or something," Kylie giggled. She glanced down at the picture in her hand. "This…" she whispered, unfolding the picture. "Is a sonogram of our baby." She held up for Adam to see.

Adam stood in front of Kyle, in awe at the picture before him. He wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to be looking at. But whatever it was, he was in love with it. Already.

"Where?" he asked taking the sonogram from Kylie. "What am I looking at right now?"

Kylie leaned over the picture. "The fuzzy white stuff is my uterus." She used her finger to trace a circle. "That's what they call the fetal pole, or the sac he's sleeping in." she then pointed at the tiny spec in the center. "And that's him."

"How long have you known?"

Kylie shrugged. "I kind of thought so a day after it happened. And then a week later I didn't get my period. And, three weeks after I was throwing up. But you can't really take a test for 6 weeks. And they aren't always right. So when I did, I scheduled an appointment to confirm."

"So?" Adam asked. "You've been pregnant for…"

"7 weeks," she gave him a weak smile. "But I don't want people to know until after the first trimester," she told him. "In case something happens.

Adam nodded his head. "Okay," he smiled kissing Kylie. "Whatever you want."

"Merry Christmas," Kylie smiled, wrapping her arms around Adam's neck. "I thought you were gonna be mad."

"Never," Adam shook his head. "Scared, yes," he admitted. "But I'm excited too."

Kylie nodded her head, and kissed his cheek. "We should probably go before my Dad comes bursting in here thinking we're doing something dirty."

"I agree. Your old man scares me, babe."

Kylie gave Adam a smile, and opened the bathroom door to head downstairs with the rest of the family. "He's just overprotective," she defended Flack Sr. as they walked into the living room, Kaiden on Brent's lap.

"Kales, you made me desire one," Brent said.

"You're weird," Kylie giggled. "Desire is an odd word for that sentence."

"I can't help it," Brent shrugged. "Kaiden's cute smile, plus his cries for his 'Momma,' intrigue me. I mean he's so content when you're in the room, but take you out and he screams bloody murder. I'd like to have something that cares for me that much."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "You're crazy," she informed Brent, picking up Kaiden from his lap.

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. Flack called from the kitchen. The boys jumped from the couch hurrying into the kitchen to fill their plates with food, Kylie and Adam following.

Kylie sat next to Adam, Kaiden in her lap, and her father sitting next to Adam. It wasn't a coincidence that Flack Sr. had put his daughter and her boyfriend beside him. He liked to be able to have conversations with Kylie's boyfriends. And the most efficient way that could be done was by sitting them beside him while the rest of the family ate.

Flack Sr. loved the fact Adam, stumbled to find the right answer to his questions, the fact his hands trembled as he shook them, the fact Adam was to scared to look him in the eye, and he loved how he couldn't call him anything but sir. Adam was the perfect boyfriend. He was scared of Flack Sr., he treated both his youngest daughter, and only grandson like they were royalty, and he knew how to make sure Kylie smiled even when she was upset.

Brent plopped down across from Kylie and took the corn bowl from her. "Asshole!" Kylie yelled, ripping the bowl back from his hand. "Wait your turn."

"Fat ass," Brent replied, taking the bowl back.

"Give me the fucking bowl Brent!" Kylie shouted, kicking him under the table. Brent stuck his tongue out as he poured some corn on his plate and then handed the bowl to Samantha. She rolled her eyes and then handed the bowl to Kylie. "Here you go, sis. I'm not a dick like Brent."

"I hope you're not a dick," Brent laughed, snatching a roll from Kylie's hand.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Kylie shouted, trying to kick him. "That was the last one you asshole!"

"Here," Adam said handing her his roll.

"Thank you," Kylie smiled, giving Adam a kiss. She turned back to Brent and gave him a glare. "Adam loves me. Unlike you."

"I love yah, Kales," Brent smiled. "I just love pissing you off more."

Kylie rolled her eyes, and ignored Brent as she ate her dinner, Kaiden stealing bites as she went. Since Kaiden had been weaned off his bottles and began to eat more and more, Kylie was eating less and less. Instead of eating an 8-piece chicken nugget meal, Kaiden ate 4 of the nuggets and half her fries. As much as she didn't mind, she was finally losing those last twenty pounds; she needed to eat more for the baby she was about to have.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Kylie set Kaiden in his crib and let out a yawn as she headed into her bedroom, where Adam was already in bed. "What a day," she whispered; crawling into bed in the same clothes she had worn all day. She was tired, it had been a long day and she didn't have the energy to change. She closed her eyes and pressed her head against her pillow.

Adam let out a yawn and turned out the lamp on the nightstand next to him.

"Bunny?" Kylie asked, her eyes still closed. She wrapped her arm around his stomach.

"Hmm?" Adam asked, looking at Kylie.

"Move in here?" she asked, her eyes still closed. She was scared to look at him. "Officially move in here?"

"Officially? All my shit is here," Adam laughed.

"I mean stop payin' rent at your place and move everything here. Everything. We're having a baby together."

"Okay," Adam nodded his head. "I'll move in. But maybe we should start looking for another place with three bedrooms."

"Unless we have a boy. If we have a boy, he and K can share for a few years. I mean we need to save money for a three-bedroom apartment. They're expensive in the city, bunny. Let's just go one step at a time."

Adam nodded his head. "Alright. I'll move in."

"Awesome," Kylie sighed, turning off her lamp as well. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you," he said, kissing her in the dark causing her to let out a giggle. "Merry Christmas baby," Adam said, brushing her hair from her face.

"Christmas is over," she laughed, cuddling into Adam, closing her eyes to fall asleep.

"New Year's is next," Adam said, but didn't get a reply. Kylie was already fast asleep. She hadn't been kidding when she said she was tired. She was already knocked out. Adam let out a chuckle, but wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep himself. Finding out he was having a baby was the best Christmas present ever.


	14. This Fucking Sucks

**A/N: Here's another future chapter, guys! I hope you enjoy._ Nik Nak17_ was kind enough to write Niki's POV for me. These are in Kaiden's, Kylie's, Flack's and Niki's POVs. And in this order. Enjoy. Also, check out _Nik Nak17's_ new story **"To Get the Girl"** It's got a Kydam shipping, and she needs more reviews because well, I want to read more of Adorkable Adam and Niki trying to help him "Get the Girl". Call me selfish...but there's never enough Kydam for me. **

**Also, can I just say, though it's kinda sad and hard to write, I love writing this in first person??? P.S. Warning for the use of the F bomb!!! **

_**Disclaimer:** CBS owns CSI:NY and it's cannon characters. I own the Ross family save for Adam. Nik Nak17 owns Niki Foxx/Flack.

* * *

_

**KAIDEN'S POV**

_ It's taking all my willpower right now not to scream a bunch of profanities at my mother. She's being idiotic. Taking me to a hockey game isn't an appropriate way to tell your son that you won't be doing Chemotherapy. That you're going to let your body run it's course until the cancer cells control your organs. That you're waiting to die. _

_ My mom has been my best friend. I look up to her, I adore her, I love her. She left my biological father when I was just 4 months old, and she took care of me on her own as a single mother in a dangerous city. And when Adam came along, she managed to love us both. Though they'd dated when I was still young, they hadn't gotten married until I was almost four. My mom has been there with me since day one. And I'm not going to let her leave me. Not when I've just begun to realize that the real world is scary. The truth is: I need my mother. _

_ I stare at her as she takes a sip of her coke, and sets it back in the cup holder molded into the armrest on the chair. She glances back towards the ice rink, a smile on her face, as if she hadn't just told me she was going to let "nature run it's course."_

_ "Mom," I whisper, unable to look at the game ahead of me. I feel sick to my stomach. Last time I saw her sick, it had broken my heart. I managed to stay strong for my brothers and sisters. But now, well now, I was pretty sure I would cry like a little baby._

_ "Hmm, baby?" Mom asks, turning to give me her fake smile. Obviously she doesn't remember that I too am a Flack. And I too give that same false smile with those same sad eyes when I am upset. As a matter of fact, I've got the art of mastering how to hide that look down way better than she does. _

_ "Why are you doing that?" I ask her, trying not to cry in public. _

_ "What?" Mom asks, pulling her hair behind her shoulders. _

_ "You gotta take Chemo, Ma," I tell her._

_ "Baby. We've talked to Dr. Robbins. Chemo won't save me. It'll just make me even more sick than I already am."_

_ "So you're gonna die. That's it. Let's give up and wait until the cancer is so bad you're in pain. And I'm gonna have to sit and watch you suffer. What happens after you die? Dad's gonna take care of the 5 of us? Am I even gonna get to stay with him? I mean you'll be dead and Tony's my biological father. I'll have to move to Virginia."_

_ "It's not like that, K," Mom sighed. She bit her lower lip. "It's like baseball. There's one out. A runner on second, I'm the first baseman. We're up one, bottom of the 9__th__. The coach knows the batter up can run fast. He knows that I've got a good chance of getting the girl out if she bunts but the batter on second will advance."_

_ "Sacrifice bunt," I nod my head, going along with my mom's random analogy to sports. _

_ "So now the fielders have two options. Keep the lead from advancing."_

_ "Or get an out."_

_ "I have two options K," she tells me. "I can go for the out, and I can finish the game sooner. I can win the game for us. Or I can keep the lead from advancing, and drag the game out. But we already know how it's gonna end. So why drag it out anymore than we've got to?"_

_ Though I know she's got an amazing point, I can't bare not to drag the game out. She's my mother, and I can't imagine life without her. Not when she gave it to me. "I need you, Mommy," I whisper to her. "I don't like this at all."_

_ "I know," she sighs, embracing me in a hug. "I know you don't, baby. I don't either."_

_ "Why can't they just leave you alone? You already had this."_

_ She lets out a deep breath and kisses my forehead. By now, I don't even care that my mother is holding me like I'm a baby in public. I'm just glad that for the time being, I can still feel her. _

_ "I'm going to get surgery. A kidney transplant. As soon as I get a donor. And that will buy us a lot of time. Tons of time, until the cancer tries to go to my lungs, or my pancreas. Or anywhere else. It'll side track it, and then I'll get another surgery when it shows up somewhere else. But I can't take Chemo," she shook her head and turned towards the rink. "I like being able to watch a game with you. If I get Chemo, I can't. And my hair…" she said, running her hands through her hair. "I just got it to my chest. I don't want to lose it."_

_ I nod my head, even though I disagree with her. If there's one thing about my mother, it's she doesn't let you win. What she says goes, no if ands or buts. _

_

* * *

_

**KYLIE'S POV**

_I know I should care that I'm dying. But I don't. It doesn't matter anymore. I've spent years trying to fight this cancer, but it just comes back. When I was younger, I did anything for that happy ending. I did anything to make sure every one was happy. In my mind, everyone deserved happiness. Once, I even went to Niki's crazy mafia family and almost got killed because I wanted them to allow her to marry my brother. If anyone deserved to be married, it was those two. _

_ But now. Now, I've had more than enough happiness for more than one person. I've found the love of my life, I've got five beautiful children. A nice house, and years of happy memories. It's almost like I've had too much. And now, I need to realize this is the end._

_ I know Kaiden will be affected the most by this. Adam isn't the best father to throw a ball around with. And Donnie does his best to play sports with Kaiden, but he's got two children of his own. I take Kaiden to Rangers' games, and though I hate them, we go to watch the Yankees. But when I'm gone, he's without a mother and a companion to ball games. I used to think this was all my fault, but it's all genetics. And I got the bad ones of all us Flacks. _

_ Cancer came down to genetics. That's what my doctors tell me. But I think it's secretly God's way of either punishing us, or showing us that life is too precious to take for granted. I'm not quite sure what he's trying to tell me yet. I know he only gives the problems to people he knows can handle it, but I already handled this. I already fought this horrible thing, and I'm beginning to resent God for throwing me another nasty curveball._ _Let me tell you something, life isn't precious. _

_ It fucking sucks._

_ My children don't deserve to lose me. My husband doesn't deserve to be left alone with five children. They aren't strong enough to go through this. No one is. And God needs to just leave our family alone for a while. Maybe this is a punishment because Adam doesn't believe in him. I'm not sure, all I know, is I just want to die quickly. The more attached my children get to me the harder it will be. The twins are still young, they'll be able to get over me better now rather than later. _

_ There was a time when I cared. But now, this is all just too hard for me. _

_

* * *

_

**FLACK'S POV**

_Seriously. This fucking sucks. My baby sister's got cancer, and all we can do is sit back and watch as she let's the damn thing control her body. I'm not sure what the hell is up with her. There'd been a time she wouldn't have let this bother her. She'd get up with a smile on her face, and she'd let the whole world know she wasn't going anywhere. She'd fight until she was better, and she'd smile and say "I told yah so."_

_ But now, now she doesn't give a damn. Adam is trying to convince her to take Chemotherapy, but Kales is determined that t won't work. And my wife, Niki, and I have to explain to our two boys why Auntie Kylie won't be around anymore very shortly. How do I tell two little boys who adore their Aunt they won't ever see her again? _

_ I still can't get a hold of it. She's dying. She'll be dead soon, and all I can do is sit back and watch. I know Niki isn't too keen on this idea either. Kylie had put herself in danger for Niki's happiness time and time again. But Niki couldn't do the same for her. There's nothing any of us can do. If I could, I'd swap places with her. I'd relieve her pain for her. I'd make sure she never had to worry about this damn cancer ever again. _

_ But I can't._

_ I'm watching my youngest swing on the swings at the park, a broad smile on his face. Every other Tuesday Kales took the kids to the park, all seven of them. But today, I'm stuck with them. Because she and Adam are in the hospital. She's going over some surgeries she can take to prolong her life, and I'm almost positive she's shooting them all down. Those blue eyes of her don't twinkle anymore. They're blank; they have no feeling left in them. It's a scary thing to see your sister wither away, have no feelings. It's almost as if she already is dead, she's got no soul left. She's a zombie. _

_ Ryenn, one of Kylie's youngest, skips towards me and hands me a rock. "What's this for?" I ask her. _

_ "It's a wish rock!" she smiled. "You rub it, and make a wish. I just found it, and Mary told me that if I want Momma's cancer to go away, I just gotta rub the rock."_

_ "Who's Mary?" I ask, glancing around the park. I'm pissed some woman could take advantage of a vulnerable little girl, and I'm going to have a say with this cold hearted bitch. _

_ "She's a fairy," Ryenn tells me simply, as if that's the only possible answer. "Mary is pretty. She has white wings. She says she knows God." Ryenn shrugged, and grabbed my free hand. She put it over the rock. "Rub, Uncle Donnie. Make a special wish!" I roll my eyes, but decide to humor my niece, and close my eyes as I pretend I'm wishing on a stupid ugly rock._

_ Ryenn lets out a loud sigh, and sets her hands on her hip. "You aren't trying, Uncle Donnie!" she yells at me._

_ "Yes I am," I lie, giving her a smile._

_ "Mary says you're lying!"_

_ Ryenn is definitely good with her imagination. She definitely knows how to make me feel creeped out. This Mary character is definitely weird. "I am not," I shake my head, trying to make myself believable. I close my eyes and this time I really wish, and I really hope that Kylie will be all right. I open my eyes and give Ryenn a smile. "All better?" I ask her._

_ "Much better," Ryenn informs me. "You hold the wishing rock while I go swing with Mary, alright?" _

_ "It'll be here when you're done," I nod my head as I watch Ryenn skip away towards the swing set. She was definitely more like Adam than she was Kylie, that's for sure. _

_XXXXXXX_

**NIKI'S POV**

_I hate having nothing to do at work. It always gives me time to think. And I hate thinking now, because my thoughts are always about Kylie. How she's dying of cancer. About my best friend leaving me forever. I shake my head trying to erase my last thought. I hate this; I hate the fact that I can't do anything to help her. That I just have to sit back and watch as this cancer kills my friend. Stupid fucking cancer. _

_ I clench my fist around the pen I'm holding. I had two ideas on what to do with that pen, either break it or throw it. Before I can decide what to do, I chuck the pen across the room and nail Tony in the back of the head._

_ Tony O'Hannelly, my long time Narco partner and best friend, turns around and gives me a look. "What the hell Foxx?" he asks as he slides his rolling chair over to my desk. _

_ I shake my head and stare at my messy desk. Kylie would yell at me if she saw this chaos. She thought becoming a mother would change my cleaning habits. Yeah, that never happened._

_ "You're thinking about Kylie, aren't you?" He asks. _

_ I hate the fact he knows me too well. It's like Tony knows what I'm thinking all the time. "Yeah," I shrug, "I just…It pisses me off that I can't do anything about it. That I have to sit here and wait for her to die! I wish cancer had the balls to be a real person cause then I would beat the shit out of it."_

_ "Nik," He says softly, "Violence isn't always the answer."_

_ I roll my eyes. He's usually the one right by my side when I get into a fight with some druggies. "But that's how I always solved Kylie's problems. I would beat the shit out of every guy that hurt her. Any girl that bitched her out, they had to deal with me. And now, now I have to just sit and wait."_

_ "Look, I know you hate being on the sidelines, but you don't have a choice. You just have to be by her side and make her last moments meaningful."_

_ "But why her?" I shout. I normally don't throw my feelings out in the open, but for some reason, I need to talk to someone. "I mean why do bad things happen to good people? Like remember that guy we arrested the other day? He had a perfect life until some douche bag stole his identity. And he had to resort to selling drugs to keep his family fed and clothed, while the douche bag is off in Cancun or something!"_

_ "Nik, I know it sucks but…"_

_ "I mean she has five kids! They need a mother! And Adam! Poor Adam! Kylie dying will crush him!" I couldn't keep my voice down. I was just so angry about everything that was happening to the Ross family. To my family._

_ "I know, but…"_

_ "I mean why couldn't God take away someone else? Like some crack head whore?" I growl, cutting Tony off again. Once I start ranting I can never stop. Kylie's usually good at letting me go off until I'm done. But this is something I can't talk with her about, so I continue my ranting towards Tony. He's here, and he'll help me._

_ "I mean there is no way I can help out! I have enough trouble raising my own kids! How am I gonna help raise someone else's? I mean Ryenn she has like a fucking 'guardian angel'. How am I supposed to deal with something like that?"_

_ "Niki…" I can tell Tony is getting annoyed that I'm not letting him talk._

_ I blow him off again and keep talking. "Five kids and a husband! That's what she'll be leaving behind! And all I can do is sit on my fucking ass and watch."_

_ "Niki!" This time he shouts at me, and grabs my face. His hands are so cold against my cheeks. "Look, I know you. And I know you will step up to the plate. You're gonna give everyone a shoulder to cry on. You're gonna let everyone vent to you. You'll help Adam with the kids, you're gonna go to all those kids sporting events. You'll help them practice and knowing you, you'll teach them some new moves too. Cause we all know Adam won't be much help in the sports department."_

_ All I can do is nod my head. Because I know he's right. I will, it's just I hate the reason why I'll need to step up to the plate._

_ "And listen to me; I know you aren't going to tell anyone how you are. I'm surprised you told me this much. But I want you to promise me you won't bottle up your anger and sadness about Kylie dying. Cause you can't do that. You're gonna have to tell someone. Cause if you don't, Nik, you might go and do something stupid." Tony took his hands away from my face, his emerald green eyes still staring at my big brown ones. _

_ I nod my head, even though I am pretty sure I wont be keeping my promise. I need to be strong for everyone. I know this. I have to be the brave one, the one who keeps her head. I'm going be the one listening to the kids cry about Mommy not coming home. I'm gonna be the one making sure Adam is okay and has everything he needs. And I will be the one listening to Donnie cry about his baby sister dying before him, because in his mind this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to die first. And I know for sure I'm going to be the one to hold my feelings to myself about losing my best friend, no, she's my sister, so that I can look strong for everyone else's sake._

_ I glance down at my phone and notice the time. "Look, I gotta go. I have to pick Ty up from hockey practice." I look under my desk and smile at my three year old German shepherd, Blitz. Apollo had retired three years ago at the ripe old age of 12 and he was going strong up until then. Now he stayed at home and played with Anthony, age 9, and Tyler, age 13 and Hurley, my dumbass Siberian husky. Donnie wasn't too keen about getting another dog, but he really didn't have a choice. I always get what I want. Even God knows that, because he's blessed me with two boys, instead of girls. Blitz stood up and followed me out to the door. _

_ "Niki!" Tony calls after me. I turn to face him. "Just remember what I said. Okay?"_

_ I nod my head and continue on my way out. I guess I didn't really have a choice in all of this. Kylie Ross was dying and there was nothing I could do about it. But I still hate this. _


	15. Mommy's Stress

**A/N: **Alright here's a present tense since I've been giving yah future. Lemme know what you guys wanna see, or what you like better!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY characters, nor do I own Tony DiNozzo. Nik Nak17 owns Foxxy :D

* * *

Kylie let out a sigh as she sat on her bathroom counter, trying to pop a pimple on her chin. The last time she broke out this bad was when she found out she was pregnant with her son. She didn't normally break out when she ate sugary foods, or didn't clean her face. Her acne was usually caused by stress. Stress that exploded in her face and didn't go away until she talked to someone about her problems in life.

She was indeed stressed. She was pregnant with her second child when her first was just learning how to walk. A man she loved, but didn't know much about was moving into her home. He'd be raising her children with her. So yes. She was stressed.

"Hey," Adam smiled, walking into the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow at Kylie's feet in the sink, her face just inches from the mirror.

"Don't look at me!" she shrieked.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"There's a pimple on me!"

Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed her feet. He pulled her off the counter, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I don't see any pimples."

"Thanks for lying to make me feel better," Kylie sighed, pressing her head against his shoulder.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Adam asked.

Kylie let out a sigh. "Moving your stuff is crazy," she shrugged. "I mean where are we gonna put everything? And Kaiden is starting to pull things out of the bottom cabinets now that he can stand up. And my tummy is getting bigger already. We're gonna have to start telling people soon, which kind of sucks because I'm not even close to the second trimester yet, and I already look bloated."

"You're not fat," Adam rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say that. I just mean that I'm already showing." She pulled away from him, and turned to look in the mirror.

"You're upset about something," Adam said softly, grabbing the back of his neck. "And don't tell me it's your pimples."

"It's not my pimples," Kylie rolled her eyes. "It's just the whole moving in process. And Kaiden. He's just following me around the apartment as I clean, pulling everything he can grab at. And this place is such a mess. There're boxes everywhere. I think we should have a yard sale. Or donate some things. So we can actually get from one place to the other without breaking any toes."

"We can figure that out," Adam nodded his head. "We'll clean up this weekend."

Kylie let out a sigh, but nodded her head. "I'm sorry. But the poster of Darth Vader you want to put over my bed has to go."

"What!" Adam shrieked. "You're crazy! That stays. It's signed!"

Well it's not going in my bedroom or the living room. Or the bathroom. Or Kaiden's room."

"Well, if we had a house…maybe I could have a room to put that and all my other geeky stuff in. Like my Xbox."

"Oh no," Kylie started. "The Xbox stays in our room. I could play Frogger all day. And Pac Man."

"You avoided the house proposal."

Kylie's eyes grew wide at the word proposal, but shook her head to recover. "A house means work. And I'm tired, and I pee three times an hour, and my boobs hurt and my already enlarged uterus is growing even bigger and it's ten times worse than period cramps. A house right now is just… It's too much."

"Right," Adam sighed. "Your boobs hurt already?"

"Adam," Kylie sighed.

"I can kiss them better," he grinned, wiggling his left eyebrow, closing the space between them. He pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck, while she pushed him away from her.

"What was that?" Kylie asked turning her head towards the bathroom door when she heard a crash and then a loud shriek coming from Kaiden. She ran out of the bathroom and through her bedroom to see Kaiden lying on his back, a pot of water on him.

"Oh my God!" she cried, grabbing Kaiden from the ground. "Adam!" she shrieked.

"It's not hot," Adam promised, hurrying to her side. "I didn't boil it yet."

Kylie pressed Kaiden to her chest, and slowly stood up. She ran her hands over his face, checking for burn marks, anything to indicate Adam was lying to her. And when she realized blood was coming from the back of his head, she immediately hurried to the kitchen counter, and grabbed a towel. "Adam you need to call an ambulance," she breathed calmly, pressing the towel to his head. "Shhh…" she whispered to Kaiden, slowly rocking him.

* * *

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Four hours ago, Kylie had hated Adam for hurting her little boy. She had yelled at him, called him names she shouldn't have, and embarrassed him in the waiting room in front of not only a ton of patients, and doctors, but also her brother and Niki Foxx. She had told him this was his fault. If he wasn't moving in, boxes wouldn't be everywhere. A pot of water he had carelessly left on the stove wouldn't have been knocked over by her curious toddler.

But now, suddenly she was on his side. Tony had come into the waiting room after Kylie had called him and told him he needed to be here as soon as possible. She wasn't a match to be a blood donor, and he needed blood because he had lost so much from his head.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked, standing in front of Kylie, his arms held out in case she wanted to hold his hands. "Where is he?"

"There was a pot of water on the counter…" Kylie started. She shook her head and let out a sigh. "He pulled it down. It wasn't boiling, it was just cold water, thank God, but he smacked his head and cut it open. The doctors say he's gonna be fine, he just needs some blood. I'm not a match, so that means you probably are."

"Who left a fucking pot filled with water on the counter? Are you stupid, Kales? You know he's walking, so you left it out so he could grab it?"

"It was an accident," Kylie sighed.

"I left it for two seconds," Adam admitted, biting his the inside of his cheek.

"So you just let this guy come into your place and hurt our kid?" Tony asked.

"Will you shut up?" Kylie asked, standing up. "What do you do for your son, Tony? You come here once every three months for two fucking days. Adam has done more than you ever will. He was boiling water to make _your son_ chicken noodle soup because he had a cold. And you have the audacity to come here and tell me how to take care of _my_ son? It was an accident."

"Can we talk alone?" Tony asked. "Where's K? Can I see him?"

"He's asleep right now," Kylie nodded her head, but walked passed Tony towards the receptionist to ask if she could see her son, Tony following her. The receptionist pointed her in the right direction and both of them headed behind the curtain.

"Why does he have a bald streak down the middle of his head?" Tony asked, sitting down.

"Because he has stitches," Kylie whispered. "It took a year to grow all that precious hair out and it gets shaved in two seconds."

"Well maybe if your boyfriend didn't leave a pot of water for him to grab," Tony snapped.

"You know what, Tony," Kylie rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you didn't cheat on me we wouldn't be in this situation."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You know exactly what it means!"

"Please. Enlighten me, Ky."

"It means I would have said yeah when you proposed to me, and I wouldn't have moved here."

"So this is my fault?" Tony chuckled, watching as Kaiden rolled on his side, and his eyes shot open.

"Hi Ma!" he cheered, sitting up.

"Hi baby," Kylie smiled kissing his cheek. "How are yah feeling, sweetie?"

Kaiden shook his head and let out a yawn. "No good, Ma," he said sitting back down in the bed.

"Aw baby," Kylie said, kissing his stomach. "Does your tummy hurt?"

"No," Kaiden whined shaking his head. "Head, Mommy."

Kylie kissed the top of his head. "Better?"

Kaiden shrugged, and set his thumb in his mouth, as he closed his eyes again. "He doesn't even know who I am," Tony sighed, shaking his head.

"He only talks to me," Kylie assured him. "No one else has a name, including Adam. He's a Momma's boy."

"You're right I should come here more often," Tony mumbled. "It's hard to though with work."

Kylie nodded her head, not looking at him. A nurse came in to get Tony's blood, while Kylie set her hand in Kaiden's, and rested her chin on the edge of the bed near his face. "His face is so pale," she whispered, running her pinky finger over his cheeks.

"He's lost a lot of blood," the nurse spoke, in a baby voice, causing Kylie to let out a loud fit of coughs to cover her laughter. "No shit," Kylie rolled her eyes when the nurse left.

"Can I…" Tony started. "Can I sit with him alone?"

"Uhmm…" Kylie started, looking at Kaiden, unsure of how to answer her ex's question. "I think he'll freak out if I'm not with him when he wakes up. He doesn't like when Adam comes in to get him in the morning."

"Adam sleeps with you?"

"He lives with me," Kylie nodded her head.

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"No," Kylie shook her head.

"I know those pregnant boobs anywhere," Tony said, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"They're huge."

"Tony!" she shrieked, moving her arms in front of her boobs. "You're lucky Donnie isn't around."

"What about Adam?"

"You're jealous," Kylie rolled her eyes.

"But are you?" Tony asked, sitting down.

"I don't wanna jinx it," Kylie nodded her head. She glanced towards Kaiden and smiled. "Thanks for giving me him," she whispered. "I don't know what I'd do with out him."

Tony squeezed his arm where the nurse took his blood and nodded his head as he watched Kylie's eyes twinkle as she ran her fingers across their son's cheeks. He nodded his head, and smiled watching her try not to cry. He was an angel to her, and he could tell she was relieved that he would be okay. "It's better for him to be with you."

Kylie gave him a sympathetic smile, and turned back to Kaiden. "Except for in emergencies like this," she mumbled.

"I'm three hours away," Tony shrugged. "I'll give yah some of my blood so that next time you'll be prepared."

"This isn't funny Tony," Kylie rolled her eyes, running her hands through her dark hair. "What if it was more serious?"

"They have people that donate blood on a daily basis. It isn't a big deal. And I'm a phone call away. He can visit me in the summers, and I'll come during the holidays. We've worked this out before, babe."

"Don't call me that," Kyle glared.

The curtain opened, Adam, Flack, and Niki walking in. "How is he?" Adam asked, pressing a kiss to Kylie's forehead.

"He just woke up," Kylie informed everyone. "And then he fell back asleep.

"That's a pretty hot haircut," Niki smirked.

"I'm gonna have to shave his head when we get home," Kylie sighed. "His hair was so gorgeous."

"It'll grow back," Adam promised.

"In a year," she rolled her eyes. Kaiden turned around and let out a sigh, his eyes still closed, a different nurse came in with an IV and a Tony's blood. "Oh please don't wake him up. Just. Just do it."

"That's what I was planning on doing, sweetie," she smiled, wiping Kaiden's arm with Iodine.

"Thanks," Kylie smiled. "That other bitch would have woken him up."

"That's Chelsea," the nurse smiled, nodding her head when suddenly Kaiden woke up and began crying. He looked at his hand and then rubbed his eyes.

"What dis?" he asked, turning towards Kylie. "Ouches!"

"That," Kylie started, grabbing Kaiden's hand. "It's a needle and it's going to make you feel better."

"Oh," Kaiden shrugged. "Tay." He turned towards Adam and gave him a smile, and then grinned at Niki.

"Hi, buddy," Niki smiled, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "How are you?"

"Hi," Kaiden giggled, putting his free thumb in his mouth. "Kiss?"

"Another one?"

Kaiden nodded his head and giggled. "Already a player," Tony smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Definitely a DiNozzo. But then again what functioning male wouldn't hit on you Niki?"

"I'll murder you," Niki threatened, shooting Tony a glare.

"Oh, is that a threat or a warning?"

"Whichever one will end in your death."

"Hello. Talking toddler here. Let's not say things like this."

"I'm sorry," Niki said, standing up. "Well since Player K is feelin' better, Donnie and I are gonna go practice baby making, without the actual baby-making part. Condoms."

"Bye," Kaiden smiled, waving at Niki. He blew her a kiss and then giggled when she pretended to catch it.

"Even when they're young they know Foxxy is a hotty," she grinned, leaving the ER with Flack.

* * *

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Kylie sat on the bed; telephone in hand, staring into space. Something bad had just happened. Something terrible. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, and sniffled a bit as Adam entered the bedroom, a box in his hand. He set the box on top of the dresser and then turned to Kylie. "Kales, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her when he realized she'd been crying.

"I just had a miscarriage," she sniffled, setting her head on Adam's shoulder.

"What?" Adam asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "How?"

She shrugged. "I just did," she whispered. "The doctor wants me to come in to double check, but I know I did."

"We'll be okay," Adam promised her.

"No," she choked, "Adam you didn't hear its heartbeat. You didn't see it moving. You weren't there. You didn't see it!" she stood up and started pacing. "You didn't hear her heartbeat," she said again, shaking her head. "I had a baby inside of me, and its dead. Our baby is dead, and it's my fault!"

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, Adam."

"People have miscarriages. It's alright."

"Miscarriages this early are because of stress," she cried, sitting back down on the bed, shaking her head. Tears were falling down her face, and she couldn't even speak. She'd been stressed since the day Adam's things began to pile in her room. And things just got worse. Kaiden being in the hospital, Tony staying with them for three days. She couldn't handle everything, and her baby had suffered because of the load dropped on her shoulder. It wasn't fair to her baby.

"Kylie," Adam pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "We're gonna be okay. It happened. It hurts, we're gonna be in grief, but things happen. If it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. And together we'll get past it."

Kylie finished her sobs and shook her head. "I don't know if I can get past this," she whispered.

XXXXXXXX


	16. Trust

**A/N:** This was a confusing chapter to write, so I hope it turned out. Alright, so I was looking at the future chapters, and in order to get that time line right, I had to do what I did at the end of the chapter. But it worked out so I'm not complaining, and you shouldn't either!! I've been writing Kaiden as about 18 months, so that'll work out as well...I'll tell you the rest at the end of this..

**Disclaimer: **Aw man. I don't own Adam?! This is sad news to me :( what am I going to do? I guess I'll wrte about him....

**Nik Nak17 **owns Niki. But you all know that by now :D check out her Kydam story. It's pretty epic. And our collab on my page. It's called the Strip Tease Series. Adam's gonna be in it soon! What!!?!

* * *

Adam opened the door to the apartment and smiled when he saw Kylie in work clothes, sitting at the kitchen table with Kaiden in her lap. She was wearing a gray, v-neck dress with sleeves that ended at her elbow, the dress ending just above her knees, and really sexy red high heels. Her hair was parted slightly to the left, and had tight spiral curls. This was a new hairstyle for her.

"What's the special occasion?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows at Kylie.

Kylie blushed a bit, but he couldn't tell because she was wearing make-up, and shrugged as she handed Kaiden a ripped up piece of the chicken she had cooked for dinner.

"I have court before I go to work," she told him. She took a sip of her water, but didn't look at him.

"Okay," Adam nodded his head. "I'll take care of Kaiden for you."

"Oh," Kylie shook her head, standing up. "Rose said she would watch him."

"It's fine. I'm off, I'll do it. It's stupid to pay her when you have me."

"Well…" Kylie started, standing up from the couch. "I already talked to her. I can't cancel."

"Don't you think it will be weird for us to both be here?"

"I was going to take him to her place. He loves her dog. I figured you wanted to get some sleep."

"You figured I could use some sleep, or you figured Rose could take better care of Kaiden then I can?"

"The first," Kylie lied. She didn't want to tell him how she really felt. She didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore than her feelings had been hurt. Her chest hurt, she was so caught up in the last few days. Though Kaiden seemed to be okay, she was scared to leave him out of her sight. And the miscarriage. Well she didn't even want to think about that baby she'll never be able to meet.

She grabbed Kaiden from his high chair and gave Adam a smile. "I'll see you in a few hours, then."

"Can I at least have a kiss goodbye?" Adam asked her, as she headed towards the door.

"Right," she said, turning around to give him a kiss.

"You look beautiful today," he informed her, causing her to blush.

"I should go," she mumbled, turning around. She grabbed her purse and Kaiden's diaper bag, and headed out the door, leaving Adam alone.

Adam let out a sigh, and glanced around the apartment. It was still a mess. Boxes of his things sat in any available spot. Dishes were in the sink, and he realized that if he didn't get this mess cleaned, he was going to lose it. He needed things to be in their place. And if Kylie didn't like where he unpacked things, they could change it later. But for now, the boxes needed to be unpacked. And he was going to make sure they were unpacked by the time she got home.

It hurt him that she didn't want him to watch Kaiden, but he figured that he could brighten her mood by getting one less thing out of the way for her. He grabbed a box, and with his keys, cut the tape open, revealing pictures of he and his mother.

"Wow," he sighed. He had forgotten all about this box. It had been stashed in the back of his closet in the room he rented, and it hadn't been opened in close to 10 years. The pictures hadn't even been looked at for probably 15. He closed the box, deciding he'd look at the photos as a reward after he unpacked the rest of his things.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Kylie closed the door, Kaiden walking beside her, as she plopped her purse on the table in the foyer. Kaiden hurried towards Adam, and climbed onto the couch beside him. He handed him his lollipop and when Adam took it, he crawled into Adam's lap. "What dis?" Kaiden asked, pointing at the scrap book sitting on the arm of the couch.

Kylie sat besides Adam and grabbed the scrapbook. "They're pictures," Adam informed Kaiden who nodded his head, even though he didn't know what a picture was.

"Is this your mom?" Kylie asked, looking at the photos of a strawberry blonde with gray eyes smiling into the camera. Her nose was speckled with freckles and her arms were wrapped around a man with darker hair and brown eyes. Adam's father, Kylie guessed.

"Yeah," Adam sighed. "I found them when I was unpacking everything."

Kylie glanced around the room and nodded her head. "I would have helped you."

"It's fine," Adam shook his head. "If you want we can move things around. Don't worry my Darth Vader poster is in the closet."

Kylie gave him a smile and then turned back to the book. "That was your father?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded his head. "Before he was an alcoholic." He turned the page for her and pointed to another picture. He was about 6 months old, and his mother was carrying him, a smile on her face, though her eye was black. "And that's after," he mumbled.

"What happened to him?"

"He didn't want me," Adam shrugged. "He wanted a kid that looked like him? I don't know. Maybe he wanted a girl. Or maybe he thought I wasn't his. I don't know. I just know that after I was born he got bad."

"You were a cute baby," Kylie giggled, looking at a picture of Adam when he was about 3 years old. His hair was a bit redder in the picture, but it was long and wavy like it still was. He was wearing a superman costume, a smile on his face, a chocolate ice-cream cone in hand, and a messy chocolate face. "This picture deserves to be blown up and put in a frame."

Adam gave Kylie a smile, and blushed. "I kind of remember that day," he told her, looking at the picture. "I remember Mom took me to get ice cream, and when we came home, dad was mad because I got it everywhere. My grandma made me that costume and he was so mad because Mom let me get chocolate all over it."

Kylie didn't need him to tell her the rest of the story. She knew it was going to end badly. "How was work?" Adam asked her.

"Mac is making me get evaluated," Kylie mumbled. "Because apparently everyone who works at the lab has to be evaluated when they go through something like this."

"Evaluated?" Adam asked. "What? Like a shrink?"

"Exactly like a shrink," Kylie nodded her head. "I can't go back to work until I talk to someone, so I figured what the hell I'll go tonight."

"Do you want me to go with you? Do I need to see one to?"

"It's fine. I'll go by myself. I think Niki is going to stop by to help you with K."

"Kales, I know how to take care of him."

"She wanted to see him," Kylie shrugged as she stood up. "She'll be here in about ten minutes. I'm gonna take a quick shower before I leave."

"So you're going to trust me with Kaiden for ten minutes while you're in the shower?" Adam asked, as Kaiden crawled from his lap and scurried towards the kitchen. "Dam! Dam! Crackers!" Kaiden said, jumping up to try and reach his animal crackers.

"I'm coming," Adam sighed, setting the scrapbook on the coffee table before he stood up.

"Crackers!" Kaiden smiled when Adam grabbed the box from the counter.

"So you don't grab your crackers but you can grab a pot of water," Adam said, picking Kaiden up. He set him in his high chair and then set a handful of crackers in front of him.

"Mmm!" Kaiden said, picking up a cracker. "Tiger! Rawr!" He bit the head off and clapped his hands, and then handed Adam an elephant. "What dis say?"

"Ugh…"Adam shrugged. He wasn't sure how to make an elephant noise. He set his elbow to his nose and waved his hand and made a farting noise.

"Funny Dam!" Kaiden giggled.

The front door swung open, revealing Niki, who dropped her things by the door and kicked her shoes off. "Hey Kaiden!" she smiled, approaching the kitchen. "Hey Adam. Where's Kales?"

"Taking a shower before she leaves," Adam rolled his eyes. "I can watch Kaiden, you know? I'm not incapable of that."

Niki shrugged her shoulders. "I know yah can, bud. But I don't call the shots. I just do what she tells me to."

Adam let out a sigh, and shook his head. "I was gonna ask her to marry me, but she can't even stand to be in the same room as me anymore. I thought she wasn't mad at me anymore. I mean she stuck up for me when Tony was freaking out. And as soon as he left, she went back to acting like I don't exist."

"Adam," Niki sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "She's trying to figure everything out. She almost lost two kids within three days. She's freaking out. I know she's not showing it, but she's freaking out. Kaiden was in the emergency room and two days later she's being told she had a miscarriage. A miscarriage caused by the stress that…Kaiden's accident put on her."

"So not only does she blame me for hurting Kaiden, she blames me for killing our kid," Adam sighed, shaking his head. He sat down at the kitchen table and pressed his hand to his forehead.

Niki gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew what Kylie was thinking, she didn't need Kylie to tell her why she was avoiding Adam. "Well, yeah, she does," Niki nodded her head. She shook her head when she realized that Adam was about to cry. "Alright," she sighed. "Kales is really blaming her self on this. Not you."

"Right," Adam chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"She is," Niki nodded her head. "I mean I've never lost a kid or anything, but it's gotta fucking suck." Niki turned around when she heard Kylie's door open, and handed Kaiden more animal crackers.

"Hey," Kylie smiled. "I should be back by 8." She turned towards the fridge and pulled out a handful of grapes. And then leaned over the back of Kaiden's high chair to give him a kiss. "Bye baby. I love you."

"Bye Momma. Has grape?" he asked, putting his hand behind him. Kylie plopped a grape in his hand.

"Porker," Kylie said, tickling his sides.

"Momma!" Kaiden giggled, pulling his arms to his side.

"Okay. Bye baby. I love you." Kylie pressed kisses to Kaiden's cheeks causing him to giggle.

"Love you. Bye!" Kaiden giggled.

Kylie turned towards Niki. "Thanks for coming over. If he doesn't go to sleep, it's fine. I'll put him down when I get home. Rose said he ate dinner, so he can just munch on whatever."

Niki gave Kylie the thumbs up, and winked. "Between me and Adam, I think we've got it, Kales."

"Right," Kylie breathed, slowly nodding her head. She pulled her hair back with a hair tie, and pulled a blue Mets sweatshirt over her head. "Bye," she mumbled, leaving the apartment.

"She didn't even look at me," Adam said, standing up from the kitchen table.

"She'll come around," Niki promised, glancing at the back of Kaiden's head. "Man, that looks gross. But cool."

"Try changing the dressing," Adam squirmed. "It's so gross. Kylie makes me hold him down when she does it."

"Yuck."

Kaiden picked up an animal cracker, and handed it to Niki. "For you," he smiled, blowing her a kiss. "Lilen. Rawr…Tiger."

"Rawr," Niki rawred biting into the cracker. "Oh, so yummy."

Kaiden nodded, rubbing his belly. "Mmm. Deee-lick-ous."

Niki let out a laugh at the sound of hearing Kaiden trying to pronounce "Delicious."

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Kylie let out a sigh as she picked at the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She didn't want to be here. But she was. She didn't like the way the walls were painted an ugly brown, and the couch she was sitting on was black. She didn't like that the plant in the corner of the room was fake, and she didn't like that the woman she was talk to was writing down everything that was said.

"So Kylie," Dr. Ducati smiled, looking up at her. "Let's talk about Adam."

"Why?" Kylie asked, pulling her head back in surprise. "Mac said this was to talk about…the accident."

"Well, you won't talk about it, Kylie."

"Because this is stupid. I don't need you telling me if I am eligible to work. I think I'd know if I was mentally unstable."

"I'm not worried about your mental state. What about your emotional? What are you feeling right now?"

"I'm feeling like your office is not welcoming."

"Why's that?"

"Brown and Black do not match. Those walls should be a soft blue or white. And this couch isn't comfy at all. Your plants are fake. I'm not a psychiatrist. I was a Crisis Negotiator, though. I took sociology, and psychology. Rule number one? Soft colors equal comfort. This place is not comfortable. How am I supposed to tell you what's on my mind if I can't even trust you?"

Dr. Ducati stared at Kylie unsure of how to reply.

"Right," Kylie nodded her head, standing up. "I know what you're thinking, I'm thinking it also. Those questions you are asking me, I know how to answer them to make you think I am okay. So let's save both of us the trouble, shall we?"

Dr. Ducati handed Kylie the paper she needed to go back to work. Unsigned. "I'll see you and Adam in here next Thursday at 4."

"No. You won't." Kylie replied. "I'm not sitting here with you. Neither is Adam. We'll find a different shrink."

"I'm the only psychiatrist that NYPD is associated with, Kylie," Dr. Ducati smiled.

"Well," Kylie grinned back. "I get what I want. And you. Will not see me here again. Because one thing Chief Sinclair knows. I'm his most valuable detective. And what I want, I will get."

"We'll see about that."

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Adam listened to Kylie slid her jeans off, and crawl into their bed, trying her best not to wake him up. She turned on her opposite side so she wasn't facing him, and he listened to her let out a sniffle. She was crying.

"Kales?" Adam asked turning around to face her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing," Kylie cried, wiping her eyes. "I'm fine. I thought you were asleep." She tried to squirm from his grip, but her just held her tighter.

"Kylie," Adam sighed. "Come on. When are you going to talk to me?"

"Talk?" Kylie asked, pulling away from Adam. "Talk about what, Adam? How much I hate you right now! How hard it is to look at you without wanting to cry? What would you like me to talk to you about, Adam? How much I wish I didn't have a miscarriage so I didn't have to sit here and pretend like I want you, when really I can't even look at you. Is that what you want to hear?" she asked, wiping her hair from her face. "I can't breathe when you're around me. And it sucks. Because I want that. I want to love you. But I can't."

Adam stood up from the bed, as Kylie leaned against a wall. "I feel the same way around you," he admitted. "I wish you didn't have a miscarriage too. And just like you're blaming me, I'm blaming you. But we can get through this. Because we both love each other."

"Don't touch me," she cried when Adam kneeled in front of her. "I just," Kylie cried, wiping her face. "I'm sorry," she said shaking her head. "I…"

"It's whatever," Adam said, standing up. He headed back to the bed and grabbed his pillow. Kylie stood up and blocked the door so he couldn't leave. "I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Yeah me too," Adam nodded his head, moving her out of the way. "But you can't take back how you feel."

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Adam watched as Kylie picked Kaiden up from his high chair and set him on the ground. Things had been awkward the past few days. Ever since she told him how she felt about him, they couldn't stand to be in the same room. He'd been sleeping on the couch, and getting ready for work while Kylie was getting Kaiden ready to go to Rose's.

She'd been distant with him. Unable to look at him. They were falling apart. And he couldn't do anything to stop their relationship from coming to a complete crash. He was positive that he wasn't going to be the same if he and Kylie couldn't work out. Because he was sure that Kylie was the one for him. And if he was wrong about that, he wasn't sure how he'd ever find that one person that was perfect for him.

Kylie knew how to make things better for him. She knew how to make him smile. And if she ever saw someone hurting him, she put that person in their place. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if she wasn't the one.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Kylie let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "So, Kylie, what's on your mind?" Dr. Ducati asked, watching as Kylie resituated herself on the couch.

"You need a new couch," Kylie replied, crossing her legs.

Dr. Ducati let out a small chuckle and turned towards Adam. "Adam?"

"What?" Adam asked, looking up at the shrink. He didn't want to be here. But he knew he had to sit through this. For Kylie. So Kylie could get her job back.

"Your feelings on this?"

"Oh," Adam shook his head. "I don't…no. I'm here for Kylie. That's all."

"Has she talked to you about how she feels?"

Adam turned towards Kylie. She wasn't looking at him. She was staring out the window. She didn't want him to answer but she knew he was going to. And she wasn't going to be mad at him for telling her about what happened the night before.

"Well. Yeah," Adam nodded his head. "We've talked about it sure."

"What was said?"

"I…you know. I don't really….remember."

Kylie turned towards Dr. Ducati. "I told him how I felt. Because he's my boyfriend, and he deserves to know the truth. Unlike you. You don't deserve anything from me."

"That's a start. Telling Adam what's on your mind. May I ask you what was said?"

"Of course you may. But I won't answer."

"Kales," Adam mumbled. "Come on. The quicker we talk the quicker you can work."

Kylie turned towards Adam. "It's not her business. It's not anyone's business. And as soon as we talk to her, she tells Sinclair. And Mac. And before you know it the whole lab know _our_ business."

"Kylie. What we say in here is confidential. The only thing your bosses will know is that you are cleared for work."

"I don't want to say anything," Kylie told her. "I already said what was on my mind. I don't need to say it again, just because you're listening."

"She said she hates me," Adam sighed. "And I don't blame her. But it doesn't take back the fact that's how she feels about me. And she's right it really isn't your business. It's ours, and we have to learn how to fix it."

"What if you can't fix it?" Dr. Ducati asked.

"What?" Kylie asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means some people just aren't meant to be."

"So you're saying you think Adam and I aren't meant to be?"

"I'm saying it could be possible."

"Well, you are stupid if you think that. Because Adam and I are good for each other."

"It seems like you control Adam. Do you ever wonder if he likes that?"

"Okay," Kylie stood up, and set her hands on Dr. Ducati's desk, her face just inches from the doctor. "Adam. Gets me, and I get him. And we were happy before this incident. So we'll get through it and we'll be happy again. The fact you have the nerve to tell me I control him. You don't know anything about our relationship, and how we work. Why don't you sit down and tap your pencil on your desk some more, and act like you know what your doing, when we all know anyone could do a better job than you. You're the NYPD shrink because you suck, and Sinclair needs his officers back on duty as soon as possible, and you sign them off because you can't tell the difference between a broken person and a stable person."

"That's interesting," Dr. Ducati mumbled, writing something down on her piece of paper.

"Adam. What do you think of what Kylie just said?"

Adam gave Kylie a grin. "I think that's why I fell in love with her," he laughed, shaking his head. He set his arm on the arm of the couch, and rested his chin in his hand. "I mean. She doesn't let people bully around the people she loves."

Kylie blushed a bit, but smiled back at Adam. They'd be okay.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Kylie came out of the bathroom and smiled at Adam who was sitting on her bed, Kaiden in his lap, both watching a disney movie. She put her earrings in her ears and leaned over the bed to give Kaiden a kiss. "I'm going out with Niki to lunch. Do you mind keeping an eye on him?" she asked.

Adam raised in eyebrow at Kylie, and gave her a grin. "You trust me to watch him?"

Kylie nodded her head. "Of course. That would really suck if I was dating a guy I couldn't trust to be around my son, wouldn't it?"

Adam gave her a smile, clearly relieved they were done fighting. "I've got him. For as long as you need."

"Thanks," she smiled, giving Adam a kiss. "I love you," she mumbled, causing Adam to smile again. It had been the first time she told him she loved him since Kaiden was in the emergency room. They were getting somewhere.

"I love you too," he said, grabbing Kaiden's hand. "Say bye Mommy."

"Bye Momma!" Kaiden said, waving his hand.

"Bye baby," Kylie smiled, kissing Kaiden. "Be good for 'Dam, okay?"

"Okay," He said, nodding his head as Kylie left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Well," Adam said, looking at Kaiden. "No Mommy all day! What should we do with our free time?"

"Dora!" Kaiden shouted, clapping his hands. "Dora, Dora, Dora!! I wuv Dora, Dam!"

"Dora the Explorer it is," Adam said, changing the channel. "You do know that Dora is for girls, right?"

"I like da girls," Kaiden smiled.

"Oh God," Adam laughed. "You are just like Flack."

_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_

**2 weeks later**

"Adam," Kylie giggled, crawling out of bed. She followed Adam into the bathroom of the hotel room they were staying in for the weekend. They had agreed that what they needed was a weekend getaway. Kylie's mother was excited to take Kaiden for the weekend. And they were excited to be alone, and work on their relationship. It hadn't been great these past months, but they were getting there. Slowly, they were getting back to great.

Kylie watched as Adam turned on the water to the huge bathtub, and poured some bubbles into the water. "Bubble bath?" Kylie asked him, pulling her shirt over her head. She pulled her pants off and climbed into the bathtub.

Adam grinned as he climbed in with her. He pressed his back against the edge of the tub, and allowed Kylie to lean back on him. "I love you," she told him, grabbing both of his hands.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear. "A lot."

"I know," she giggled.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?" She turned around and gave him a smile. "I…well I don't have it on my right now."

"Well go get it," she giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I wanna see it."

"I was going to give it to you at dinner."

"I want it now. You know I'm not good at surprises."

Adam rolled his eyes, but stood up to crawl out of the tub. "Close your eyes."

"Fine," Kylie sighed doing what she was told. She waited a few minutes, until she heard Adam plop back into the water.

"Don't peek," he ordered her, grabbing her left hand. He slowly slid a ring on her ring finger, causing Kylie to open her eyes.

"What's this?" she asked, bringing her hand to her eyes.

"What's it look like?"

"It looks like an engagement ring, that's what it looks like," she giggled.

"Look. We've…if we can get through what we just went though; I think we can get through anything that comes our way. Sure, we're gonna have more problems like this along the way. But I want you there with me. I want to be a family with you. I love Kaiden like he's mine, and I want him to have brothers and sisters, and a cool dad, like me."

Kylie let out a giggle, and gave Adam a kiss. "Yes," she giggled, even though he hadn't actually asked her to marry him yet. "Yes, I will marry my honey bunny."


	17. Being a Mom

**A/N:** So this chapter was really hard to write. I tried doing it in the present, but it just didn't work out. So its in the future/past. Which means it's set in the future, and has flashbacks to the past. Where you'll see some of Kylie and Adam's wedding and some other interesting stuff. I may try to do something with the wedding in the present as well...but I just hope you guys like this one! It was definitley a challenge to write, so I hope I did well with is. It isn't first person POV. The italics represent flashbacks. I kind of showed you a bit of Owen, and hopefully, I'll be able to show you the rest of the kids as we go on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of CSI:NY. I do however own Kylie Flack, and the Ross kids.

**_Enjoy :)_** and please let me know how you feel about this chapter. I may continue to write like this.

* * *

Ryenn and Teagan Ross sat in the middle of the living room floor, crayons markers, glitter, glue, scissors, paper, and just about any arts and crafts supplies thought of surrounding them. They were making Mommy a get better soon poster. Though as Adam watched, he knew his wife wasn't getting any better. He leaned against the foyer of the living room, recalling the day he and Kylie had decided this was going to be their home. They knew the second they stepped into the house it was the one for them. It had been a long day, of arguing and stress. They had gone from Brooklyn, to various neighborhoods in Queens, and eventually they settled for the 5 bedrooms, 3.5 baths, a in ground pool in the backyard, fenced in with a swing set and a kitchen window looking in the back yard. It'd been Kylie's only request. To have a kitchen near the backyard so she could watch her babies play while she cooked dinner. The upside to the home, was the fact it was just 4 blocks away from her parents, and it had 5 bedrooms for their aspiring family.

They had begun house-hunting three months after Adam proposed when Kylie discovered she was pregnant. They wanted to buy a house as soon as possible. Kylie's apartment wasn't big enough for two adults, a toddler and a newborn on the way. And surprisingly, Kylie's mind was off of her mother's need to control their wedding when they were in houses, trying to picture their growing family living there.

Adam didn't want Kylie to have another miscarriage, and the stress her mother had been putting on her over the wedding was slowly pushing her over the edge. So after they decided what house they'd be living in, he had taken it in his own hands to make a decision about their wedding, and it was probably the best decision he ever made.

* * *

_Kylie looked in the closet of the tiny home in Brooklyn. The place had been within their budget, but she didn't like the creaky floor on the third and sixth steps, and she didn't like the fact that there was nowhere to put a washing machine and dryer. They'd have to put it in the living room like these people had, or go to the Laundromat. She didn't have time to drive there on a weekly basis; she barely had time to walk down the hall in the apartment they were in now. _

_ "I'm not digging this place," Kylie scrunched her face in protest. "I mean I know we're just starting out, it wouldn't be our house forever, but I'd like at least three bedrooms. And the living room is too…"_

_ "Gross," Adam agreed. Kylie let out a sigh of relief. They were on the same page. "Babe, I know you hate the suburbs, but if you want to get a nice house for the same price as this one, it's our best bet. Otherwise we're gonna be paying half a million, maybe more on a pent-house. When we could pay more than half that on a nicer house in the burbs. With a backyard. We could get a dog."_

_ "We don't have money for a house in Queens, let alone the Suburbs, Adam," Kylie sighed. "My mom is going wedding crazy."_

_ "I say fuck the wedding, let's get married at City Hall for 20 bucks, buy a nice house, and save up our money, and have a cute little wedding a few years from now."_

_ "If we move to the suburbs we have to buy cars. So not only will we have a mortgage, we'll have two car payments. And taxes."_

_ "Look," Adam whispered, when the realtor was out of earshot. "I have some money from when my Mom died. I know, it's not a lot, but it's enough for a down payment on two cars. We make decent money, and if I get promoted to CSI soon…well, we'll have a few extra bucks in our pocket. We need a house soon though, babe. I mean…"_

_ "I know," Kylie sighed rolling her eyes. Three months after Adam had proposed, and she was pregnant. Again. And Adam wasn't going to let the stress of her mother pushing a wedding on them affect anything. She wasn't losing this baby too. No way in hell he'd let that happen. He promised he would take care of her mother, and he'd take care of pulling the money out of his ass for a house. _

_ "Okay. Maybe Forest Hill? They have nice schools, and decent restaurants. We'd be about 35 minutes away from my parents. The houses are beautiful there."_

_ "The houses are millions of dollars there."_

_ "I have some money saved up too," Kylie smirked. "We could build a house for a decent size maybe, if we couldn't find one in our budget. But Forest Hill…"_

_ "Is not for CSIs and lab techs. That's where the stock brokers live."_

_ "Forgive me for wanting our children to have the best," Kylie huffed._

_ "Babe, I'm just saying…I've looked into there. Our mortgage would be 10 grand a month. We make 120 a year together. We'd have no fucking money!"_

_ "Fine," Kylie sighed. "Let's check out some more homes in Flushing."_

_ "Deal," Adam said, kissing Kylie's forehead. He headed down the hallway of the ugly house they were visiting in, and grabbed the realtor to ask if they could go back to Queens. _

_ 6 hours and 12 houses later, Kylie and Adam were torn between two beautiful homes. One just across the street from her parents, the other three blocks away. The first, was a brick home with 3 bedrooms and a spacey kitchen with a brand new oven, and 2 and a half baths. The upside to the home was, the person currently living there was willing to leave all furniture and appliances. But the house four blocks away had 5 bedrooms, and a pool. Something they had to take in consideration. They weren't sure how many kids they wanted to have, but they knew they wanted more than Kaiden, and the one on the way. And the house was a newer one as well. They'd have trouble at first trying to come down on the price, especially when the other one came with furniture. But Kylie had bought her apartment, and they were planning on renting it out to help pay their mortgage. _

_ The first home had two walk in closets, the second only one. But the second one had a kitchen window over-looking the back yard, where a swing set was in tact, and a vision of the swimming pool. Kylie could watch her children play while she was cooking, and not have to worry about them drowning. _

_ She plopped onto the couch in their apartment besides Adam and rested her head in his lap. "What are you thinking?" she asked him._

_ "I'm thinking we go for the second home," Adam admitted. "I say we fuck the wedding, and we go with the house we want, even if that involves buying a hell of a lot more furniture than we can afford, and we buy a small car to commute to the subway. Once we get back on our feet, we can buy a second car, and we go from there. The kids can walk to school when they're in middle school so we don't have to pay for bussing, and it's 3 blocks away. Your mom can get them off to school when we can't. You want a window looking into the backyard? You should get it, babe."_

_ "My mom isn't going to be willing to take care of our kids if we don't let her plan our wedding," Kylie laughed._

_ "Why don't you go call Niki and tell her that when Kaiden wakes up from his nap, we're going to city hall, and we'd like she and Don to be witnesses at our wedding?"_

_ Kylie sat up. "Right now? You want to get married tonight?"_

_ Adam nodded his head. "I do. I want to get married before we have this kid, and at the rate your mom has us getting married, we're going to have to wait three years."_

_ Kylie gave Adam a smile and kissed her fiancé. "I'm going to call her right now," she giggled. _

_ "Okay," Adam smiled, watching Kylie jump up from the couch and hurry into their bedroom to call her brother's girlfriend._

_

* * *

_

13 years later, he was hoping his wife didn't die, and he was watching his two little girls color a picture for Mommy. He didn't want to ruin the moment though. Rarely did he ever see the girls playing nicely without fighting. "Tee-Tee," Ryenn said, looking at her big sister.

"Yeah Ry-Ry?" Teagan asked, tucking her baby sister's hair behind her ear for her. Adam tried not to cry as she watched them, smiling. They hadn't called each other Tee-Tee and Ry-Ry since they were 8 and 4.

"Do you think Mommy has an angel?" Ryenn asked, turning back to her drawing. She grabbed a pink glitter stick and started drawing on the page.

"Maybe," Teagan shrugged. "God gives sick people angels if they need them. But sometimes angels have to take people away."

"What if Mommy's angel takes Mommy away?"

Teagan set her crayon down and turn towards Ryenn. "Gampa Flackie's angel took him too," Teagan told her little sister. "If Mommy's angel wants her and Gampa to be together, then we have to be okay with it. One day we'll have an angel, but not for a long, long time. And we'll still have Daddy. Daddy's not going to ever get an angel. Not until we're really big, and we have little kids of our own."

"That isn't fair to me or you or Kaiden or Aaron, or Owen, or Daddy. Or Zia Niki, or Zio Ducky. Or Gamma. Daddy will be so sad, and we'll all be lost. Because Mommy is our rock. Who will be our rock?"

"Probably Zia Niki, and Zio Ducky," Teagan shrugged. "It won't be for a while. Mommy isn't even really sick yet. Last time she was really sick. You don't remember though because you were a tiny tiny baby."

Adam turned his head upward toward the sound of the front door opening.

"Mom's home!" He watched Kylie shout, slamming the front door shut.

"Hi Mommy!" Ryenn and Teagan called over their shoulders at the same time.

"Hey babies," Kylie smiled, heading into the living room. "How was school," she asked, pressing kisses to the top of their heads. "Oh that's pretty, Ryenn."

"Don't look!" Ryenn shrieked, covering the poster, "Mommy you can't look until it's all done."

"Okay," Kylie smiled. "Where're your brothers?"

"Kaiden is with his _girlfriend_," Teagan said, singing the word "Girlfriend."

Kylie looked at Adam, and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Hey baby," Adam smiled, giving her a wink. "How was work?"

"Okay," Kylie shrugged, approaching Adam. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and looked up to kiss under his chin. "Mmm," she mumbled. "You smell like new after shave."

"It's the stuff you bought me for Christmas," Adam informed her, kissing Kylie.

"The stuff I bought you almost 6 months ago? You're just now using it?"

"I had to use up the other stuff first," Adam defended himself, running his hand up the back of her red shirt.

"Ehw!" Ryenn shrieked, shaking her head. "Daddy! Stop kissing Mommy!"

"That's how you were born!" Teagan giggled, continuing her drawing.

"Mommy, can you have a baby while your sick?"

"No more babies for Mommy and Daddy," Adam shook his head.

"Then stop kissing!" Ryenn scrunched her nose in protest.

Kylie gave Adam one last kiss, and then turned towards her girls, her arms still wrapped around his waist. "Moms and Dads kiss. Just like I kiss you guys. Because I love you."

"It's weird!" Ryenn giggled.

"_You're _weird!" Teagan said, standing up, and picking up the arts and crafts. She knew from past experiences that she needed to pick up. Because Daddy and Owen didn't like messes, and when they saw a mess they got upset.

"Thank you for cleaning up your mess baby," Kylie said.

"Your welcome," Teagan smiled. "I'm going in my room. Ryenn do you want to come?"

"Yeah," Ryenn said, following Teagan up the steps. Since they only had 5 bedrooms, the girls were stuck sharing a room. At first they had been reluctant, but once they got used to the idea, they'd be in their room giggling for hours at a time. And when they were out of their room the girls fought like cats and dogs.

Adam wrapped his arms around Kylie, and kissed her forehead. "Are we all alone in a quiet house right now?" he asked her.

"Wow," Kylie giggled. "I think we are. Where is Owen?"

"He. Met an autistic friend today at therapy. They have a play date. And Aaron is over Trent's playing video games. K…well he's sucking face with his new girlfriend in our basement."

"Oh my God," Kylie giggled, grabbing his hand, and pulling him towards the stairs. "Bunny! We don't have any whiny kids up our butts! Why are we still down here?"

Adam pulled Kylie back towards the kitchen. "We've got dinner to cook. But don't worry. Tonight, I'm all yours."

Kylie let out a sigh, but headed towards the kitchen. "Spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Sure," Adam nodded his head, watching Kylie grab a pot from under the sink. She poured water in to let it boil.

"How fucked up would it be if I go downstairs," she giggled rubbing her hands together, an evil grin on her face.

"Fucked up," Adam laughed, nodding his head. "You should save it until dinner is ready though."

Kylie nodded her head in agreement, and wrapped her arms around Adam's waist again. "You look sexy today," she informed him, eyeing the tight brown cotton button shirt, the sleeves rolled. The shirt was tucked into his jeans, and his butt looked good in the tight jeans.

"I look sexy every day," he laughed, causing her to smile. She loved his laugh.

"You almost look as sexy as the day we got married."

"You know, that's really funny that you bring that up," Adam smiled, giving her a kiss. "I was just thinking about when we bought this house. She nuzzled her head into his chest a smile on her face. "You looked so beautiful in that red dress."

_Kylie handed Kaiden over to Flack, a smile on her face. She was about to get married to Adam, and she didn't care that her mother was going to freak out. All they had to do was exchange vows, and they'd be married. _

_ "Okay. Do you, Adam Owen Ross, take Kylie Marie Flack to be your bride?"_

_ Adam nodded his head and gave Kylie a smile. "I do."_

_ "Great. Do you, Kylie Marie Flack, take Adam Owen Ross to be your husband?"_

_ "I do," Kylie smiled, nodding her head as well. _

_ Adam slid Kylie's ring on her finger, and Kylie did the same as well._

_ "Adam, you can kiss your bride."_

_ And Adam did just that, his hand slowly sliding its way down that tight red dress, and cupping her ass. _

Kylie gave Adam a smile, before turning back to the pot, and pouring the noodles in. She pointed towards the top cupboard where the colander was to drain the noodles when they were finished, indicating to Adam she needed him to grab it for her. He leaned over her his crotch grinding her ass, as he did so, and opened the door, before grabbing the colander.

"Thanks," Kylie said, setting the colander in the sink and turning the stove off. She opened the fridge and grabbed the sauce. "You got this so I can go downstairs and embarrass Kaiden?"

"Go for it," Adam smirked, watching Kylie skip towards the basement door. She opened the door, and eagerly took two steps, and made as much noise as she could.

"Baby K?" Kylie shouted, "I'm coming down! So put your clothes back on!" she peeked around the wall and smiled at Kaiden lying on the floor on his stomach, a blonde girl sitting with her back against the couch. "Hello punkin'," Kylie smiled. "Who's your friend?"

Kaiden let out a loud dramatic sigh and looked at his mother. He loved her to death, but he hated when she tried embarrassing him in front of his new girlfriends of the week. "Ma!" he whined. "Sammie, this is my Mom. Ma, this is Sammie."

"Hi Sammie," Kylie smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Flack."

"Oh, actually, it's Mrs. Ross. Flack's my maiden name," Kylie informed Sammie, a smile on her face. "Baby, dinner's ready if ya'll want to come upstairs."

"Not really," Kaiden rolled his eyes.

"Oh, actually, I'm hungry," Sammie smiled, standing up.

"Don't worry, K," Kylie whispered so Sammie couldn't hear, and kissing Kaiden's cheek when he stood up. "It's just the girls. Owen and Aaron have play dates. It'll just be me and Daddy embarrassing you."

"Owen has a new friend?" Kaiden asked, looking at his mom with a confused look, as the three headed upstairs.

"He does," Kylie nodded her head. "Don't ask me I just got home. Sammie, I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs."

"I love spaghetti," Sammie smiled. "I don't eat meat though."

Kylie turned around and gave Kaiden a smirk. "Neither do I," she said, turning back up the stairs.

"Really?" Sammie asked. "That's so cool. People always make fun of me."

"Adam gets it," Kylie shrugged. "Matter of fact he's the one who made me stop eating it in the first place. He showed me one of those sad animal cruelty videos before we got to dating. What a great way to woo a girl, right?" Kylie asked, opening the basement door.

"Momma," Teagan said, pulling out the end chair for Kylie. "Ry-Ry and I have a surprise for you after dinner."

"Really?" Kylie asked sitting down. "Babe, no meatballs for Kaiden's friend."

"Okay doke," Adam called over his shoulder, bringing over three plates, causing Ryenn to giggle.

"Daddy if you break that you're in big trouble!"

"Yes I am," Adam agreed nodding his head, setting the plates in front of his kids. "Mommy will kick my butt, which is why I won't break it." He turned around and grabbed three more plates, before he sat down. He took a bite of his spaghetti, and gave Kylie the thumbs up. "Delicious babe."

"Very good, Mrs. Ross," Sammie smiled, taking a bite as well.

"You're pretty," Teagan smiled at Sammie.

"Thanks, she blushed.

"Kaiden only dates pretty girls with yellow hair," Ryenn giggled, stabbing a meatball with her fork.

"Ma!" Kaiden whined. "Make 'em stop."

"Girls," Adam shook his head. "That's not true."

"Thank you," Kaiden sighed.

"He's dated a few brunettes as well," Adam replied, causing Kylie to giggle.

"Baby, we're just messing with you," Kylie smiled, watching Kaiden brush his dark hair in front of his face. It wasn't a shocker to Kylie that Kaiden was a player. He had dark hair and light eyes, and he had the same personality as Don. He had strong arms, and a wicked grin that could get him out of anything. And Flack had taught him how to charm the ladies. Kylie was sure that Ryenn was going to be just like him when she was old enough to like boys. She had Adam's freckles and cute laugh, but Kylie's eyes and hair, and smile. She was definitely going to be a heartbreaker, just like Kaiden.

"Yeah," Adam smirked. "There's nothing wrong with a brunette," he smiled, winking at Kylie, causing her to blush.

"What about me?" Teagan asked, pointing at her hair. "My hair has red in it!"

"It's auburn baby," Kylie giggled. "And auburn is very pretty on you."

"I want aw-burn hair!" Ryenn whined.

"You have dark, dark brown hair," Adam said. "Like Mommy."

"Well I want to look like you, Daddy."

"You've got my eyes."

"Okay," Ryenn shrugged, continuing to eat her spaghetti.

"So Sammie, what grade are you in?" Adam asked, her.

"9th," she informed them, causing Kaiden to turn bright red. He wasn't going to hear the end of it for dating a 9th grader when he was a sophomore. He could already hear his dad's comments when Sammie left. _"Where all the tenth graders taken? Did you already go through all of them? Don't worry, next year you'll have new fresh-meat_."

"Do you play sports?" Kylie asked.

"I'm a cheerleader."

"Mommy doesn't like cheerleaders," Ryenn chimed in. Daddy did though. Daddy, didn't you let a cheerleader kiss you when you were in high school?"

"They did more than that," Kylie coughed, causing Adam to kick her under the table.

"Cheerleading is a sport," Adam informed his girls. "If you want to, you can cheerlead."

"No," Teagan shook her head. "I'm going to play softball like Momma!"

"I wanna play Hockey like Zio Ducky and Kaiden," Ryenn smiled. "Can I cheerlead too? Are you allowed to play two things?"

"You can't play hockey," Kaiden informed his little sister. "They don't have a girl team in high school."

"Then I'll play with the boys!" Ryenn said, sticking her tongue out. "I play with boys now."

"That's because you're a kid."

"Kaiden," Kylie growled, shooting him a look. "Leave Ryenn alone. Got it."

"Whatever."

"Can we go swimming?" Teagan asked, getting up from the table, and putting her dishes in the sink to rinse them off.

"If your brother watches you," Adam said, standing up as well.

Kaiden turned to Sammie. "Did you bring your bathing suit?"

"Yes," Sammie nodded her head.

"You wanna go swimming?" Kaiden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," Sammie shrugged.

Ryenn jumped up from the table and hurried up the stars to get her bathing suit before Adam and Kylie could catch her to make her help clean up, but it didn't work. "Ryenn Michelle!" Kylie shouted. "Dishes!"

Ryenn let out a sigh, but headed back towards the kitchen, and helped Kaiden and Teagan put the dishes in the dishwasher. "You guys can swim for an hour, okay?" Kylie said, kissing the top of Ryenn's head. "Then you have to come in and get ready for bed."

"It's summer time though!" Ryenn complained.

"And you all have camp in the morning," Adam added. "First day! Are you excited?"

"Not really," Teagan rolled her eyes.

"I am," Kylie giggled. Every summer, Kylie and Adam enrolled each of their kids in an overnight camp for a week, and then spent the week enjoying a stress free environment. They still worked, but when they came home, they didn't have to worry about where their children were, or what to cook for dinner. They could focus on each other. And Adam would by lying if he said he didn't want to spend as much time with his wife as he could before…before she died.

"That's gross, Ma," Kaiden said. "Just so you know, that's gross."

Kylie shook her head, and closed the dishwasher. "Go swimming," she said, pointing outside.

"Fine," Kaiden rolled his head. "Come on kids!"

"I'm not a kid," Teagan said sticking her tongue out.

"I'm sorry," Kaiden rolled his eyes. "Come on Kid and Tween."

"Thank you," Teagan said, skipping outside.

Adam turned towards Kylie when the kids went outside. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. The untouched plate hadn't gone unnoticed by him at dinner.

"Great," she promised giving him a kiss.

He knew it was a lie, but he wasn't going to tell her. He didn't want to have a fight with her. Not when she was sick, and she was getting worse. They honestly didn't know how much longer she had, and he wasn't going to waste it by fighting.

"You're warm," he told her pressing his hand to her forehead.

"It's the middle of summer," she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I wouldn't say I wasn't if I was. I just wasn't hungry, okay? I had a big lunch."

Adam let out a sigh, and nodded his head. "If anything hurts, you'll tell me?"

Kylie cupped his face, and nodded her head. "I promise that I'm fine. This thing is day by day. Tomorrow I might not be able to get out of bed, but the next day I could be up and running like nothing happened."

"I wish you'd just get treatment," he admitted, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Kylie wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her head against his chest. "We'll be fine. Maybe it'll just go away," she shrugged. "That happens sometimes, you know? I bet as soon as we can find a kidney match, and I get a transplant, we'll be alright. I bet it won't even spread anymore by then."

"That's why you need to take Chemo, Kales. So it doesn't spread while we wait. I mean. Why can't Brent give you his Kidney? Isn't he like supposed to have the same blood and everything as you?"

"I can't ask him to do that for me," Kylie sighed. "He's done enough, don't you think? He's giving me a part of his liver. He's given me blood transfusions. We'll get a match, and everything will be fine. And then this whole thing will be over. I'm just a little weak, that's all. I'm still here."

Adam gave her a smile, and squeezed her tighter. "That's why I love you. You're always looking for the positive in these situations. And here I am being all morbid."

"I love you too," she giggled, unbuttoning his shirt, and kissing his chest. "Let's go take a shower."

"That sounds really, really good," he smirked. Kylie let go of him and headed up the steps, her shirt already coming off, causing Adam to hurry after her.

* * *

_"This is our home!" Kylie exclaimed, setting a box down, and spinning in the middle of the living room. Three days of moving in, and they were finally situated. Kylie hung pictures up, organized their clothes, and filled their cabinets with pots and pans while Adam, with the help of Kylie's brothers moved all of the furniture. And three days later, they were moved in. She stopped short, and rubbed her belly. _

_ "Are you okay?" Adam asked, dropping the hammer in his hand and moving towards Kylie as quickly as he could. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she winced in pain. "What's wrong?"_

_ "The baby's kicking," she smiled, grabbing Adam's hand, and lifting her shirt up. She set his hand in the spot the baby had just kicked, and smiled when she saw Adam's eyes light up with excitement at the feel of their daughter kicking his hand. "She's gonna be the soccer player," Kylie smiled. Adam nodded his head in agreement as another kick hit his hand. _

_ "She's gonna be a fireball, that's what she's gonna be. She never sleeps."_

_ Kylie nodded her head in agreement as Adam pulled her shirt back down, and gave her a kiss. She glanced at the clock, a smile on her face. Her mom had Kaiden for another three hours, and they had their new home all to their selves. _

_ "Say…K won't be back for another three hours. You wanna try out our new Jacuzzi bath tub?" She asked, her eyebrows raising, as Adam smiled and nodded his head. "Let's go, Mr. Ross," she smiled, pulling her shirt over her head, and hurrying up the steps, leaving Adam downstairs with the realization sinking in she hadn't been wearing a bra. _

_ Adam had eagerly hurried after her, and headed into their bedroom, listening to the water running in their master bath. He opened the door, and watched Kylie leaning over the tub to fill it with bubbles, her belly hanging over the tub. She slid out of the orange panties she was wearing, and stepped into the tub, a smile on her face. _

_ "Would you like to join me?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder where Adam was already pulling his clothes off. He stepped into the tub, and sat down facing Kylie. _

_ "You're so hot," Adam informed her, grabbing her hand, and trailing kisses up it, until he reached her shoulder. Kylie leaned forward, and ran her hands through his hair._

_ "You are too," she whispered in his ear, kissing it as she did. Her hands sunk under the water, running down his stomach and to his thighs. She kissed his shoulder as well, and then pulled him towards her, her back leaning against the tub. A splash of water rolled over the tub when Adam plopped under water, grabbing the edge as he did, causing Kylie to giggle._

_ "Are you okay?" Kylie asked letting out a laugh when Adam came back up and looked at his elbow. _

_ "My funny bone!" Adam whined, rubbing it. "Owe! Fuck, that hurt."_

_ "Oh, poor baby," Kylie said, kissing his elbow. "Better?" _

_ Adam rubbed the sore spot, and nodded his head. "Good," Kylie smiled, wrapping her arms around Adam. "Now, where were we?"_

_ "I believe I was about to make love to you, but I don't think we can do that in this tub. Let's get in the shower," Adam smirked. _

_ "I love you," Kylie giggled, standing up. Adam grinned as she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap around her body. She unplugged the bathtub, and then turned towards the shower. _

_ "Kylie!" someone shouted from downstairs. "Adam!"_

_ Kylie turned to face Adam. "We need to change our locked if we're going to live four blocks away from her," she informed him, turning the shower water off. _

_ "She is here 3 hours too early, Adam groaned, climbing out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before putting his clothes back on. "We'll be down in a second Lorene!" Adam called, leaving the bathroom. He headed down the stairs and gave his mother-in-law a smile. "Hey Kaiden," he said, grabbing Kaiden from her arms._

_ "Hi Adam," Kaiden smiled, kissing Adam's cheek. "Can you put me down? I can walk!"_

_ "Sure thing," Adam smiled, setting Kaiden down. Kaiden scurried towards the stairs, and crawled up them, leaving Adam and Mrs. Flack alone. They hadn't been on the best of terms since Kylie and Adam decided to get married in City Hall. In fact, every time since then they had fought. Mrs. Flack wasn't happy that Adam had taken Kylie and pretty much eloped. She had planned their wedding for 2013, and Adam wasn't having it. Not when Kylie was going to have a baby in 2011. He had calmly tried to explain this to Mrs. Flack, but she wasn't having it. He had no option but to stand up from the couch, his fists clenched and did what Kylie's always did for him. He stuck up for them._

_ "Lorene, your daughter is pregnant! We wanted to be married before the baby came! We wanted to be a family sooner, not later. We decided to go to City Hall because Kylie doesn't need the stress of you planning her wedding for her. Whether you like it or not, it happened. And you can't change that. So if you want to be mad at someone, that's me. Not Kylie. She doesn't deserve her mother being mad at her."_

_ And Mrs. Flack had done just that. She didn't take it out on her daughter. Instead she took it out on Adam. Every time they were in the same room, Kylie had to break up a fight. _

_ "I wanted to talk to you," Mrs. Flack said, shaking Adam from his thoughts. _

_ "About?" Adam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_ "I wanted…to apologize for the way I've been acting." She knew that if she didn't apologize soon, she probably wouldn't see her second grandchild. She needed to make peace with Kylie's husband if she wanted to watch them grow up. _

_ "You don't deserve my hostility. I never had a beautiful wedding when I married Puck. We just sort of did it, because we were pregnant too. And I wanted her to have the wedding of my dreams. I should have stopped and asked her what she thought."_

_ Adam slowly nodded his head at the words he was hearing. "I appreciate you being honest with me," Adam nodded his head. "Thank you for understanding why we did what we did."_

_ Mrs. Flack slowly nodded her head, and glanced down at her feet, biting the inside of her cheek. Adam gave her a smile. She had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. "So. All the Flacks turned out looking like their dad. Kaiden looks like Kylie. None of 'em look like you. Do you think my genes have a fighting chance?"_

_ Mrs. Flack looked up and gave him a smile as well. "Sweetie, the Flack genes are strong. There's no way in hell that little girl is going to come out looking like you."_

_ "Well, I guess that's reassuring," Adam smiled. "She'll look just as beautiful as her mother then."_

_ "Are you talking about my daughter?" Kylie asked, coming down the steps, Kaiden in her arms. _

_ "Hey," Adam smiled, giving Kylie a kiss on her cheek. _

_ "I think she's gonna have your hair and your wits and my eyes and my smile," Kylie started. If she's lucky."_

_ "Knowing you," Mrs. Flack smiled at her daughter. "And Kaiden. She'll be a spitting image of you." _

_ Kylie blushed a bit and smiled at her mom. "You're here early," she said, setting Kaiden on the floor._

_ "Puck has an appointment. I need to drive him."_

_ "Okay," Kylie sighed, running her fingers through her curls. "Thanks for watching him for us."_

_ "No problem Bella," Mrs. Flack smiled, kissing Kylie and then Adam and then Kaiden. "I love you all," she smiled before leaving._

_ Kylie turned towards Adam and gave him a smile. "She jut gave you a kiss."_

_ "She did," Adam nodded his head, smiling at Kylie. "She just apologized to me."_

_ "Wow," Kylie nodded in surprise._

_ "Mom! Try the pool?" Kaiden asked, tugging on Kylie's jeans._

_ "Sure," Kylie nodded her head, picking Kaiden up. "Let's go get your bathing suit on."_

_

* * *

_

"Mommy!" Owen screamed, banging on the bathroom door. Kylie let out a loud sigh, though she was thankful Adam had locked the door. Their son would have walked in on Adam butt ass naked, with Kylie on the bathroom counter wrapped in a towel, Adam about to enter her. That would have been bad. Super bad. "Mommy!" Owen shouted again. "I need help with my bathing suit!"

"They always know just when to interrupt us," Adam complained, sitting on the floor. He grabbed his boxers, and tugged them on.

"Give me a minute." Kylie called to her son, crawling off the counter. "You know he's going to ask you to go swimming with him," Kylie informed Adam, pulling clothing on her. She unlocked the bathroom door. Owen was sitting, his legs crossed on the floor, butt naked, and his swim trunks neatly folded to the left of him.

"What are you doing?" Kylie laughed, watching Owen tap his fingers on the swim trunks.

"I need you to touch them for me," He asked her. "Just right there," he touched the blue fish sitting on the middle of his bathing suit and looked up at his mother. "Please Mommy?"

Kylie kneeled beside Owen, and ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed the side of his temple. "What happened?" she asked him.

"K said that if I wear these I'll drown!" he cried. "I need to wear these ones! It's Saturday Mommy, I have to wear the blue ones today. The red ones are for the week. Touch the fish, please."

"Baby. You aren't going to drown if you know how to swim. I promise you."

"Touch it!" Owen screamed, standing up. "I'll die if you don't touch it!"

Adam hurried out of the bathroom to see Kylie sitting on the floor and Owen screaming at her, with no clothes on. "What's going on?" he asked, glancing at the folded swim trunks.

"Mommy won't touch my swim trunks! I'm going to drown!" Owen shouted, grabbing the alarm clock from Kylie's nightstand. He threw it against the wall and started screaming.

Adam glanced at Kyle, who was almost in tears. He watched her slowly touch the fish, and then stand up, hurrying out of the bedroom before she could burst into tears in front of Owen. "Owen," Adam growled, holding Owen's shoulders. "Owen, look at me!"

Owen lifted his head up and looked at Adam, tapping his foot. "Did I make Mom cry?"

"Yeah,'' Adam nodded his head.

"I didn't mean too," he whispered, shaking Adam's grip. He hurried towards his bathing suit, and picked it up. "I don't like when I make her cry."

Adam let out a sigh and sat on the bed. "Put your clothes on and come sit on my bed."

Owen nodded his head, and struggled to put his clothes on. When he finally did, he hurried towards Adam and Kylie's bed, and plopped on it, besides Adam.

"Your Mom is sick, Owen. You get that right?" Adam asked, looking straight ahead. He couldn't bear to look at Owen. He'd never admit it out loud, but Owen was probably the closest to him out of his children. He understood how Owen worked. Why he was the way he was. But it broke his heart to watch his son hurt Kylie.

"I know," Owen whispered, picking at his fingers. "I can't help it, Dad. She makes me mad when she doesn't do what I ask her too."

"Owen, she doesn't do it because she's not supposed to. You know Dr. Andrews doesn't want us to do anything until we talk it out. When Mommy asks you why, you have to tell her."

"I did tell her! And then she said she promised I wouldn't drown! She was supposed to just touch it!"

"No," Adam shook his head. "You were supposed to talk out your fears. Instead you yelled and you threw things. Owen. You can't do that. You can't. I get why you do it, but you are 11 years old! Your mother is dying and she doesn't need you throwing things at her! I don't care what the hell you think is going to happen, you take 10 deep breaths and you talk it out. Because making your mother cry is unacceptable. It gets her heart rate up, and her fever up and that lowers her immune system."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Owen said.

"No. You're not. You wouldn't have done it if you were sorry. I swear to God, Owen. If you ever fucking do that again. Go get in the pool."

Owen slowly stood up, and left the room without a word. When Adam was alone, he left to find Kylie. Checking the girls' room, and the other two bathrooms, but unable to find her. Those were usually the first three places she went when she was upset. "I'm in the closet," Kylie sniffled when she heard Adam close the door to the third bathroom. He opened the door again, and stepped into the bathroom, watching Kylie slowly open the closet door, sitting in a heap full of extra blankets.

He sat on the floor next to her. "You okay?"

"No," she shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"I talked to him. He's not gonna do that again," Adam promised her.

"Do it again?" Kylie cried. "Adam! He tells you that every time. I tried to help him, I swear I did! I don't get it. If her hates me so much how come I'm always the one that has to do the things he needs? Why doesn't he ask you?"

"Because you're the one dying!" Adam yelled standing up. "I love you, Kylie. I love you so much. And I told him he's not to ever yell at you again, but I get why does! Because I want to yell at you too. If he wants you to touch a fucking fish on his bathing suit, you should do it."

"I was going to, Adam!" Kylie yelled, grabbing onto the shelf, to pull herself up. "I was doing what I was supposed to do. What Dr. Andrews told me I needed to do. He got out of hand. I was trying to stay calm. And he snapped. I get why you defend him. I get why you understand how he is. But what you don't get is that when he does those things to me, it hurts. Even if he can't control it, even if you can't control you. It still hurts to know that's how you guys really feel around me. I'm dying, Adam. You don't need to tell me that every time you get worked up. I know this. It doesn't go unnoticed at any second of the day. When I look at our kids. When I'm at work and I get punched in the stomach, and it hurts 5 times worse than it should. When I get a fever, and I have to hope that my white blood cell count is high enough to fight off a small cold. So don't you tell me what is going on with me. I know what's going on. I live with it everyday. Do you think I want to leave you with five kids? Do you think I want to leave Owen knowing he needs me to get through the day?"

Kylie rubbed her eyes free of tears and shook her head. She'd had this fight with Adam plenty of times before. She hated fighting with him, especially over Owen, and especially over her cancer. She couldn't recall a fight they didn't have over these two things.

* * *

_ Kylie leaned against the threshold of the nursery, watching the twins sleep in separate cribs. 6 months ago when they'd been born, she and Adam were happy. They'd finally got Owen's OCD under control, and they had two more babies that they absolutely adored. But as always, nothing went smoothly for the Ross family. _

_ Kylie grabbed at her dark hair, and played with the ends. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered, running her fingers through her hair. She wasn't scared of dying. She was scared of the pain. The vomiting, the hair-loss, the unexplained bruises, missing out on her children growing. By the time she was healthy again, the twins wouldn't know who she was. The doctor had explained she'd probably need kidney transplants, liver transplants, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, blood transfusions. She wasn't scared of dying, she reminded her self. She was scared of leaving behind a family. Of leaving Adam with five children. One who peed his pants when he thought something bad was going to happen. _

_ "Kales," Kylie heard Adam standing behind her, tears filled in his eyes._

_ "Don't cry," Kylie whispered. "I'm gonna be fine. We're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. We have bad things thrown at us every single day, and we make it out okay. Look at these guys," she smiled turning back to the cribs. "We have five miracles Adam. We're about do for another one, too."_

_ Adam smiled at his sleeping babies, not wanting to ask Kylie if she was trying to convince him, or her._

_

* * *

_

_**Can't wait for your feedback!! :)**_


	18. Basement Mayhem

_**A/N:** So this is more dialogue than detail and action, but I'll make up for that next chapter...._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY, CBS does. The Ross children and Kylie and Kaiden, I do own though...if yah wanna borrow them ask me first please... :)_

_**PS**. Enjoy _

* * *

Aaron sat down on the couch besides his mother, and pulled the blanket in his hand over both of them. "How come Owen gets mad?" He asked his mother, looking up at her.

"Because he has OCD, and he gets upset when he can't control things," Kylie explained.

"No," Aaron shook his head. "Mommy I know what OCD is. It's a fear of not being in control. But people with OCD don't have to be mean. Owen is mean when he is mad."

"What did he do to you?" Kylie asked, brushing back Aaron's unruly hair, and kissing his head.

"He doesn't do anything to me, Mom. But I don't like when he hurts you." Aaron ran his fingers over the cut over Kylie's left eye where Owen had gotten mad and threw a glass at her. The promise he made to Adam the week before hadn't meant anything. An hour after he came home from camp, he had thrown a fit because Kylie cooked homemade macaroni and cheese instead of the macaroni from the box.

"I don't like it either baby," Kylie told Aaron. "We're working on it. Soon he won't be mad anymore. But we all have to help him."

Aaron nodded his head. "When I grow up, I'm going to be a rich person, and I'm going to have a place for people like Owen. So they can get better."

"Owen will love that," Kylie smiled, a tear coming to her face at the thought of not being able to watch her kids grow to be successful.

"I hope you'll be here," Aaron said, petting Snowball when she jumped onto the couch. "Snowball is a stupid name, Mom."

"Thank your sisters," Kylie rolled her eyes. She didn't like the name either, but the girls had called the puppy Snowball for three straight weeks, and eventually Kylie and Adam gave in. The dog was confused she was being called Snowball and Marlee.

"Mom?" Aaron asked, turning to face Kylie. He looked up at his mother and shook his head at the bags under her eyes. Today was one of the worse days Dad had explained to the kids. Sometimes Mommy would have good days and sometimes she would have bad ones.

Everyone was at the zoo for the day, but Mommy decided to stay back because she didn't feel good. And Aaron had begged to stay home with her. He had been nervous to talk to her. He just watched her lying on the couch, coughing and sniffling until he got the nerve to talk to her.

"Aaron?" Kylie asked, turning to look at him.

"Why do you look so sick if you aren't taking chemo?"

Kylie shrugged. "Well I still need blood transfusions. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes," Aaron nodded his head.

"They take the bad blood out and put new blood in. That makes my tummy hurt sometimes."

"Well, I don't like it. I'm going to cure cancer too, Mom."

"You have to get straight As for that," Kylie smiled, kissing Aaron's head.

"I will," he smiled. "Hey Mom," Aaron said, turning to look at Kylie. "What's a V-card?"

"A what?" Kylie laughed, shaking her head. "Where did you hear that?"

"Kaiden said that he and Sammie where gonna take V-cards next weekend when you and Daddy go to the doctor's."

Kylie's face turned bright red with anger. "Don't you repeat that again, got it?"

"Is it a bad word?"

"Yes, it is. And don't worry Kaiden is going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Good," Aaron said. "He should be. He makes Owen get mad. Like when he told him he would drown if he wore the fish bathing suit."

"I know, babe," Kylie sighed, pulling Aaron so he was lying in her lap. "But Kaiden is a big brother and that's what he does. He was in trouble for that, okay?" Kylie asked, running her hand through Aaron's hair.

"Okay," Aaron nodded his head clearly okay with the fact Kaiden was in trouble. "I love you, Mom," he told her.

"I love you too baby," she smiled, blinking back a tear.

* * *

Adam let out a curse when he realized that Kaiden had stolen his remote control for his Xbox, and more than likely took it downstairs to play on the Xbox that was for the kids. He headed down the steps into the living room, and opened the door to the basement, to retrieve his remote so he could play Call of Duty with his "Weird, bearded freak friends," as Kylie called them.

"Hey K," Adam said, taking the steps two at a time, and turning the corner, his mouth dropping at the sight before him. He was staring right at his son's bare ass on top of Samantha's naked ass self. "Whoa!" Adam shouted, turning around and closing his eyes. "I need to get a lock on that door," he mumbled, and then shook his head.

If Kylie knew that he just found their oldest having sex in their basement, and he didn't do anything, she'd cut his own private areas up. "I'm so sorry," he said a bit louder, talking over his shoulders, his eyes still glued shut. "Listen, I ugh…hey, I'm sorry. I just came down for my Xbox remote but…"

"Dad!" Kaiden shouted, "Get out!"

"Right," Adam said hurrying up the steps. Half way up, he realized that he never really had a sex talk with Kaiden. And that he needed to make sure they were using protection, so he hurried down the steps again.

"Kaiden," Adam said, his eyes closed, his hands covering his eyes. "Make sure you use a condom. I mean you can get STDs, even if she is on like a pill or something. You gotta where a condom."

"I know Dad," Kaiden growled. "You're a little late for the sex talk."

"Sorry," Adam mumbled, hurrying back upstairs. "Babe," he smiled when he saw Kylie sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal in front of her. "I thought you and Niki were going out after you went to the hospital?"

"Hi bunny," Kylie smiled. "We got done early. Where's K?" she asked, remembering what Aaron had told her almost a week ago.

"He is… he and Randy and Sammie and like a few other guys are playing Xbox live," Adam said, scratching his nose.

"Why did you scratch your nose?" Kylie asked, raising her eyebrow at Adam. "Are you lying?"

"What?" Adam asked, and then internally cursed when he realized that when he lied he scratched his nose. "No, babe," Adam said, shaking his head, trying not to grab his nose. "You're so hot," he smiled heading over to the table. He pressed a kiss to her ear, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, unbuttoning her shirt as he did so.

"I just left the hospital," Kylie sighed, standing up. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Thank God," Adam sighed in relief.

"Hmm?" Kylie asked, turning to face him after she placed her bowl in the sink. "Hey, Kaiden borrowed your remote last night, I forgot to tell you that. He didn't come in our room without asking. I didn't want you to get pissed off, since we don't let the kids in there."

Adam let out a sigh, wishing she had told him that ten minutes ago. "Who did you say was over?" Kylie asked. "Randy?"

"Sammie is," Adam said. "They're playing live with Randy."

"They're alone in the basement?" Kylie asked, heading for the door.

"Kales," Adam sighed.

"Adam Owen Ross move," Kylie said sternly, opening the basement door.

"Baby," Adam sighed, shutting the door. "Come on. The kids are all gone besides K and he knows not to bother us. Let's grab some wine, go upstairs and get in the bathtub."

"If you ever want to see me naked again you'll move your sorry little ass."

"That's cruel," Adam breathed.

"Hand. Off. The. Door."

Adam let out a sigh, but knew he'd rather have Kaiden never get laid again than himself. So he allowed Kylie to step into the basement and head down the steps.

Kaiden was already fully dressed, and at the sound of the basement door opening again he had pushed Sam into the bathroom so she could finished getting dressed.

He smiled at his mom as she came down the steps. "Hey Ma."

"Where's Sam?" Kylie asked, glancing around the room, looking for any article of clothing that had been forgotten during the rush to put their clothes back on.

"She's in the bathroom," Kaiden said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why do I smell strawberries?" Kylie asked, sniffing her son. "Kaiden you smell like strawberries."

"I just ate strawberries, Ma," Kaiden said.

"And latex. Oh my God! Were you having sex!" She shrieked, grabbing him by his ear.

"What!" Kaiden spoke defensively. "No! What makes you think that?"

"The condom poking underneath the couch!" She shrieked, pointing towards a used condom just poking from under the couch. "Pull your pockets inside out," she ordered.

"No."

"Kaiden Don Flack!" Kylie growled, pushing him onto the couch. "Empty your god damned pockets."

Kaiden let out a loud sigh, but pulled the condom wrapper from his right pocket, which Kylie snatched from his hand. "In my basement! Kaiden, what if Owen or Aaron or one of the girls came down here and not me!"

"I'm sorry, Ma," Kaiden sighed. "I thought you weren't gonna be home!"

"So that makes it okay for you to have sex in my home!"

Adam hurried down the steps at the sound of his wife yelling at Kaiden. "Babe, I got this one, "Adam said, stepping between Kylie and Kaiden. He grabbed the wrapper from Kylie and gave her a smile. "Why don't you take Sammie home, and I'll deal with K, alright? He doesn't wanna talk about this stuff with his mom, alright?"

"You knew!" Kylie shouted. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Kales," Adam sighed, kissing her cheek. "You take Sammie home and I'll talk to Kaiden and when you get home we'll talk, alright? He's a teenager. He's gonna wanna have sex."

Kylie mumbled something in Gaelic like she did every time the guys teamed up on her, and headed up the steps. "Hurry up Samantha!" She yelled.

* * *

Adam sat in the center of their bed and watched from the corner of his eye as Kylie slid out of her jeans and into pajama pants. She had ignored him all day since she had dropped Samantha off at home. She had cooked dinner and sat quietly at the table, avoiding eye contact from both Adam and Kaiden,, and now she was putting on pajama bottoms, which meant Adam wasn't going to be spooning with her tonight.

"Babe," Adam sighed when Kylie crawled onto her side of the bed, and immediately turned on her side so she was facing the wall. One thing he loved about her was that she could never kick him to the couch. She felt too bad.

"Don't babe me," she growled, shoving away his hand from her waist. "Kaiden is 15 years old. There should be no reason he's having sex, Adam. I don't care how horny he is. He's 15."

"Yeah? And how old were you when you lost your virginity."

"18."

"Right," Adam snorted.

"Oh don't even pull that card. Mr. I waited until I got drunk junior year in college, and banged the first thing that would touch me."

"You're a bitch sometimes Kylie. Kaiden will be 16 in three fucking days. You act like he's a four year old. We talked. He knows to use condoms; he knows not to say he loves them. I know you don't want him to, but he's growing up. He's going to have sex, Kylie. We can't stop that we can only teach him to be careful."

"So what if Teagan or Ryenn meat a boy and she has sex with him because she thinks she loves him, and then he dumps her? Hmm?"

"That's completely different," Adam sighed.

"It's not. You wouldn't want your baby girl to get played by a Kaiden. Samantha is someone's baby girl, Adam."

Adam let out a sigh. "Kaiden and Sammie didn't even have sex. They were going to, yes. But Kaiden respected her and they didn't. You're son may be a player like his biological father, Kylie. But he's a gentle beast. And he gets that from you. He'd never hurt a woman. Because we raised him to be respectful. He's going to have sex. And we can't stop him, baby, alright? We just have to teach him how to be careful."

"Okay so what if he gets a girl pregnant, Adam?"

"Then he gets a girl pregnant. Yeah it'll suck. But he will step up."

"No he won't."

"He will."

"Did Tony, Adam? You can't force him to love that mother. Yes he'll love his child, and he'll care for him. But he will never step up. He'll be stuck getting his kid three times a year. It's just the way it is. He's not ready for children. I wasn't even ready for children when we started. We use condoms Adam. We've used them each time and we've got five kids."

"We did not," Adam rolled his eyes. "Teagan and Owen were planned. Maybe the twins weren't, but we didn't use a condom for them."

"Teagan was not fucking planned! I got pregnant three months after I had a miscarriage Adam. Did you really think I wanted a child then? I didn't. I didn't want anything then. But I got pregnant. I was on the pill and you used condom. Yes, I love her. I love her to death. I love her more than I could even say. But that doesn't mean I planned for her. Condoms aren't a guarantee he's not going to get an STD or get a girl pregnant."

"Kaiden is smart, Kylie," Adam sighed. "Can we just let him be a teenager?"

"Whatever," Kylie snapped, lying back down, knowing she wasn't going to win, even if she knew she was right and they were wrong. "I'm not dealing with it when one of those things happens. That's all you."

"Fine," Adam rolled his eyes. He lay down as well, and wrapped his arm around her waist, his head nesting in the nook of her neck. "Babe," he sighed.

"What Adam?"

"Let's have one more baby."

"No," Kylie growled. "Isn't five enough? I mean Owen's about six kids in himself. Don't you get it that I'm dying? And you want another fucking kid?"

"Forget I asked," Adam sighed. "Let's just do it. It's been awhile. I don't even care about having another kid."

"I don't feel well. I just gave a lot a blood."

"That's never affected you before," Adam sighed, rolling onto his back. "What's really going on, babe? Why are you so mad at the world today? Huh?" he turned back and brushed her hair from her face.

"I don't wanna die," she whispered, rolling on to her opposite side to face Adam. "We were supposed to have six kids. That's what we wanted. And I can't give that to you. Even if the doctor said it was okay, how could I create another baby and just leave him? He'd probably never get to know me."

"We don't need to have a kid," Adam whispered. "And you're dying. So what? You can't get depressed about it babe. You need to make memories with the kids so they won't ever forget you. And…." Adam sighed when she started to cry. "Don't cry."

"What if I don't get better?" she sighed. "You're stuck with all these kids."

"It's gonna be tough," Adam admitted. "But each one of them has a piece of you. Kaiden looks just like you. Teagan's got your mothering instincts. Owen's got your attitude. Ryenn's little miss know it all and Aaron is gonna grow up to do great things. Each one of those kids are gonna be amazing reminders of you. And when I'm old I'll know you're waiting for me on the other side. Young and beautiful, while I've got white hair and a fat belly and high blood pressure because of our crazy ass kids."

"Wow," she giggled. "You just admitted you believe in the other side."

"I do," Adam sighed. "Because God gave me a lot of things. He may have hurt me when I was a kid. But my family now was worth it."

Kylie gave him a smile, and pressed her lips to his. "I love you," she smiled. "I love you so much baby."

"I know you do," he whispered, pulling the covers over their head. "Now come on. Let's get some action in before the demands wake us up."

Kylie let out a giggle as Adam tickled her under the covers.

* * *

Kylie let out a sigh as she cooked eggs for her kids while Adam still slept. Owen was sitting in the middle of the floor, Snowball's head lying in his lap. "Mom! Why do dogs tongues always stick out?" he asked her, poking at the dog's tongue, causing her to jump up and scurry out of the kitchen.

"Because that mean's they're hot," Kylie explained, turning the stove off. "Kids!" she shouted, grabbing a stack of paper plates. "Go set the table please, baby."

"I don't want to," Owen shook his head.

"If you want to go swimming today you will," Kylie warned him. She watched as Owen stood up and hurried for the plates, already running for the table.

"Snowball!" Kylie shouted when she saw a pile of shit waiting for her by the back door. "Owen, you didn't let the dogs out this morning?"

"Ooops," Owen blushed. "I'm sorry Mommy. I forgot. Please let me go swimming still!"

Kylie let out a loud sigh as she headed for the downstairs bathroom for toilet paper to clean up the mess. Her mornings were always hectic, even when she was off. Nothing could ever go smoothly, she thought as the telephone rang while she scooped up the shit. She had back for the bathroom and flushed the poop, and then scrubbed her hands.

"Kylie!" Adam shouted, running down the steps, phone in hand. "It's the doctor. He says some tests are in. He won't tell me what."

Kylie nervously bit her lip as she took the phone from her husband. This could be the end of the road for her, she thought. He could be calling to tell her that the cancer spread, and that it's too aggressive to cut out.

"Dr. Robins," Kylie spoke nervously, heading for the kitchen where the kids were already fighting over the French toast at the kitchen table. Adam followed nervously behind her. "Okay…are you sure…..nothing?" Kylie nodded her head as she paced around the kitchen. "Okay…I'll let them know right now….yes…you know I cook them great stuff…eggs and French toast….alright," she laughed. "Hopefully I won't see you for a while. Good bye. Thank you."

Kylie hung up the phone and turned towards the table.

"What that Dr. Robins?" Kaiden asked.

"It was," she nodded her head, giving them a smile. "I've got some really good news and some really bad news."

"I wanna hear the bad," Teagan said, taking a sip of her orange juice and swishing it around her mouth as she kicked her feet under the table.

"Bad news is, we won't be seeing Dr. Robins for dinner tonight like we planned."

"Why?" Kaiden asked.

"Because that was him letting me know I've gone into remission!" she smiled.

"You're kidding," Adam laughed. "Oh my God, Kylie this is great!"

"You mean it's all gone?" Ryenn asked. "Mommy you're not sick anymore?"

"I'm not sick right now," Kylie nodded her head. "I can get sick down the road, but let's hope that doesn't happen."

"Does this mean we can get ice cream before dinner tonight!" Owen cheered.

"This means water park," Kylie grinned. "Everyone go get their bathing suits and pack their bags, we're going to the beach for the weekend."

"Yay!" Ryenn shrieked, climbing from her chair and hurrying upstairs. "We're going to the beach!" she giggled, Aaron following behind her.


	19. Meet Owen

_**A/N:** So this one is longer :) Enjoy!!! _

_**Disclaimer:** I own the Ross kids and Kylie. Nik Nak17 owns Niki, thanks for letting me use her :) And CBS owns Adam and Flack. And CSI:NY...._

* * *

Owen Ross let out a loud yawn, annoyed that his sisters playing loudly outside had awoken him. He brushed back his long curly hair, and let out a curse word when his fingers got caught. His mom had told him just yesterday he needed to get it cut, and he had told her she was stupid. He hated when she was right.

He also knew that if he ever said the 'F' word or any curse for that matter he'd be dead. No matter how much of a pushover his parents were. He was only 11. Kaiden had just turned 16, and he still got soap in his mouth whenever he said "God damn it."

He climbed out of his bed and neatly made his bed, trying his best to ignore the giggles he heard from outside his window. His bed needed to be made before he could change from his Star Wars pajamas into play clothes to complain to his mother. He needed his sleep and his sisters were annoying.

"Mom!" he yelled hurrying down the steps, two at a time. He stopped at the foot of the steps and tapped his fingers three times on the railing before making a right and walking into the kitchen. Kylie sat in Adam's lap at the kitchen table, Kaiden across from them. "Mommy."

"Hey sleepy head," Kylie smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah until the brats woke me up!" He growled, heading for the fridge. He opened the fridge and then closed it, and then opened it again before grabbing the orange juice.

"Did you sleep with your window open?" Kaiden asked, standing up to set his plate in the sink.

"Shut up!" Owen screamed, punching Kaiden in the chest.

"Kaiden!" Kylie yelled when she saw Kaiden pick own up and throw him over his shoulder. "Put your brother down now!"

"He shouldn't have punched me," Kaiden laughed heading for the sliding glass door.

"Kaiden!" Owen shrieked, punching Kaiden's back. "Put me down you jerk!"

"Say sorry!" Kaiden yelled, opening the door.

"No!" Owen cried.

"Kaiden Don Flack," Kylie growled. "Sammie isn't coming over."

Kaiden let out a loud sigh, and set Owen down before leaving the kitchen. "He needs medication," Kaiden yelled. "Freak!"

"Kaiden," Kylie sighed, watching Owen fall to the ground. "Babe," she said turning towards Owen.

"Leave me alone!" Owen yelled, standing up. "I hate Kaiden! He's so mean! I hate this family!"

"That's great Owen," Adam nodded his head. "Go get dressed, you and I are going out today."

"I don't wanna. I'm staying home," Owen pouted.

"Well too bad. You and I are getting out. Your mother can only handle you so much. She needs a break."

"Well maybe I need a break from her," Owen mumbled leaving the kitchen.

Kylie let out a sigh and turned towards Adam. "Dr. Wilson is not helping us," she said, standing up. "He's getting worse not better."

"He needs us to work with him," Adam defended their son, knowing it was his bad genes that had made their son sick.

"No. He needs a new doctor. I've done all of the exercises she sends home with him. I love our son, Adam. But I can't keep doing something that isn't working."

"He needs medication. And you won't let him take it."

"We're not giving our son Adderall or Ritalin, or any other medicine. He's not psychotic, Adam. He's troubled."

"You don't know what he's going through, Kylie," Adam said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "What he's thinking. I wish I had someone like you supporting me when I was his age. But I didn't. And I know you love him, babe. But I think he needs medications."

"No he doesn't," Kylie shook her head, pushing her arms against Adam's chest. "Did you take meds?" Kylie waited patiently for an answer, but Adam didn't give her one. "Exactly. If you can get over it, so can he."

"Sometimes he's gonna need a break, Kales."

"Let's just…" Kylie shrugged. "Let's look around for a new guy. And hear some opinions."

"You're the boss," Adam shrugged, knowing Kylie wasn't going to give up. "But you need to realize Kylie. He's a kid. He needs help. And if Dr. Wilson thinks that's Ritalin..."

"Yeah Adam let's give our kid medicine. Our child. Let's make him dependent on drugs. What a great fucking life that is for a kid. Why don't we just put him in a Psychiatric Ward and keep him there forever."

"I'm not saying that at all."

"You are," Kylie snapped. "You're giving up on him."

"Do you even know who he is?" Adam asked, slamming his dish in the sink. "Tell me Kylie. Do you know him? Take away his quirks and his fits and tell me who he fucking is. Because I have no clue. So please enlighten me."

Kylie looked at her husband, her blue eyes filling with mist, but she couldn't bring herself to blink. She was in shock. He was right. She didn't know her child. "You're right," she whispered, slowly nodding her head. "But that doesn't mean he needs medication. It just means that we're stuck and we need help. And there are ways to figure out how to fix it without meds."

Adam shook his head. "Whatever Kylie. Whenever you realize your way is wrong, let me know."

"Yeah well that'll be never because my way is right," Kylie said, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going to argue over this. We should be happy. You're healthy. We shouldn't be fighting."

"Yes. I'm healthy. I went into remission without chemicals entering my body, Adam," Kylie smirked.

"Kay babe," Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower and take Owen out for the day. You take the girls and go out all right? Aaron's got baseball practice, and Kaiden's going to Sammie's."

"I'm taking a shower first," Kylie giggled hurrying out of the kitchen before Adam could react.

"Hey!" Adam yelled. "Let's save our water bill and take one together!"

"Sike!" Kylie giggled, hurrying up the steps.

* * *

Adam sat across from Owen at McDonald's, and handed him his happy meal. "Don't let Mommy know we stopped here," Adam said, taking a sip of his diet coke, which he knew wasn't helping with his large fries and burger.

"I won't," Owen shook his head. "I don't tell Mommy a lot of things, Dad."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup!"

"Like what?"

"Like Kaiden and Sammie do it sometimes. And Ryenn picks her nose when Mommy's not looking. I hate it when Mom gets mad at us for no reason," Owen explained, taking his chicken nuggets and dipping them into his honey mustard sauce. "Whatever, Kaiden beats me up. I still keep his secrets because I hate when Mom is mad at me."

"Mom doesn't get mad at you for no reason."

"Whatever Dad. You never get mad at me. You get me, and Mom doesn't. And she hates me."

Adam let out a laugh, and shook his head. "Your mother loves you. She does not hate you. Owen you make her cry sometimes because she doesn't know how to make you better and she wants you to be healthy. She doesn't hate you. She would never hate you."

"So she hates me when I'm sick? Which is every day. Why doesn't she just let me take the medicine to make me better then everything will be fine. I won't be crazy anymore." Owen brushed back his auburn hair and then tapped on the table.

"You're not crazy," Adam said, taking a sip of his soda. "You just don't like not being able to control things. Lots of people are like that, buddy. Okay? I used to be like that."

"Really?" Owen asked watching his Dad nod his head. "How did you get better, Dad?"

"You're Mom," Adam smiled. "You can't control things. And it's scary. But having Mommy makes it easier. She's good at fixing things."

"Yeah right," Owen rolled his eyes.

"She is," Adam nodded his head. "She loves all of us, and she's a great Mom. She knows how to make boo-boos stop hurting. Before Teagan was even born, I almost lost my job, and your mother wasn't going to have that. It was right before we bought the house. She marched right on over to Mac told him he needed to fix it, and she wasn't going to let me go jobless. And Mac went to his boss and told him what's what. And when the twins were born and she found out she had cancer, and you needed help, she put her needs aside to make sure you were alright. So don't you ever doubt your mother doesn't love you. She stopped take chemo for three months when you got real bad with your OCD, she stopped working to make sure you were alright. And she's been talking about quitting her job to stay home with you."

"Really?" Owen asked, blinking slowly at his father. "She's quitting her job to be with me?"

"She wants to," Adam nodded his head. "But she can't Owen. We don't have a lot of money, I don't think you understand that. And if she retires early, she won't get her pension."

"I don't want her to quit her job," Owen whispered.

Adam nodded his head. "We're gonna meet with a new Psychiatrist tomorrow. His name is Dr. Andrews. Mommy thinks he'll be better than Dr. Wilson."

"I hate that we always go to new Drs," Owen rolled his eyes again.

"You hate a lot of things," Adam agreed, finishing his burger, and standing up to throw his trash away. "Come on, let's go."

"Coming!" Owen said, standing up, and throwing his trash away too, as Adam headed for the exit. He opened the door and allowed Owen to skip into the street. "Can we go to the game store? I wanna buy a new microphone for my Xbox live!"

"Sure," Adam shrugged, excited to have an excuse for why he was going to a video game store when he was in his 40s.

* * *

Ryenn climbed into the booth at Applebee's and patted the seat to her right indicating for her Mom to sit besides her.

"I wanna sit next to Mommy!" Teagan whined, stomping her foot.

"You sat next to me on the subway," Kylie shook her head, crawling into the booth. "Ryenn's turn, babe. You can sit across from me though, and we'll play tic tac toe while we wait for our food.

"Fine," Teagan sighed, crawling into the booth by herself.

* * *

Kylie sat patiently in the waiting room besides Adam, both confused with why Dr. Andrews had decided he wanted to evaluate everyone in the family. Ryenn sat between the two, clearly not amused with the fact she had to be here. "Can we go home?" she whined.

"After you talk to Dr. Andrews," Kylie sighed, playing with Ryenn's hair. "Babe, sit up please."

"Ryenn," Dr. Andrews smiled, opening the door to his office. Ryenn watched nervously as a man left the office, and hurried out of the waiting room. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hi," Ryenn whispered, standing up. "How many Hannah Montana's is this gonna take? I wanna go swimming before it gets too dark!"

"Just two Hannah Montanas, that's all" Dr. Andrews laughed.

"Okay," Ryenn nodded her head. "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy."

Dr. Andrews closed the door and headed for his desk, giving Ryenn a smile. "Are you gonna ask me questions about Owen? You already talked to Teagan and Aaron and Kaiden and they all said you wanted to know about Owen."

"I do," Dr. Andrews nodded his head. "But I'm not going to ask you all questions about him. Do you wanna color?"

"Can we play tic tac toe?" Ryenn asked. "Mommy taught me how to win tic tac toe 'cause Teagan always beats me but she told me a secret," Ryenn smiled proudly, knowing that if she started first and she placed her X in a corner she had a better chance of winning.

"Sure," Dr. Andrews smiled, grabbing a piece of paper. "What color pen would you like?"

"Purple," Ryenn said taking a pen from his desk and sitting down in a chair. She took the paper and drew a bunch of tic tac toe boards while Dr. Andrews waited patiently. "Can I go first?"

"Yes you can."

"Good," Ryenn said, sticking her tongue out as she placed a purple X in the corner of the first board.

"So, Ryenn," Dr. Andrews started, taking his turn. "Do you get along with Owen?"

"No," Ryenn shook her head. "I don't talk to him. He gets mad and throws things at Mommy and I love Mommy. I don't think he's nice to her. And he makes her cry, and that makes Daddy cry sometimes. But Mommy doesn't know Daddy cries. That's a secret."

"Is he mean to you?"

"He can be," she shrugged, thinking carefully about where she was going to make her next move. "But I stay away when I know he's gonna get mad. Like when he wakes up he always had to go to the fridge and open it twice and then he pours orange juice. Every morning. And one time Kaiden told me it was okay to finish the rest of the orange juice. Even though Owen didn't wake up. And when he did wake up and he headed for the fridge I ran to my room."

"Does he get mad a lot?"

"All the time," Ryenn nodded her head. "He threw a glass at Mommy's eye and cut her once. That was a very scary day. He was mad 'cause she made homemade Mac' and cheese. Not the Scooby kind in the box."

"So he gets mad even when things are the way he needs?"

Ryenn shrugged. "I don't wanna talk about mean things anymore," she told Dr. Andrews, her blue eyes meeting with his green ones. "Mean things hurt my brain."

"Okay. What's some nice things about Owen?"

Ryenn pulled away from the desk, and looked up and shrugged. "I can't think of any right now," she told him. "Are we done?"

"We are."

"That was shorter than Hannah Montana!" Ryenn smiled, climbing from the chair and hurrying towards the door. She tugged at the handle, but couldn't pull the door open because it was too heavy. "Can you get this?" She asked, stepping back and wiping her forehead. "This is too much of a workout! I need to save my energy for the pool!"

Dr. Andrews gave her a smile as he pulled open the wooden door, and smiled at both Kylie and Adam. "Hi Mommy," Ryenn said skipping towards her. "Can we go now?"

"Zio Ducky's in the hall, baby," Kylie smiled. "He's gonna take you home so you can go swimming. Daddy and I need to talk to Dr. Andrews."

"Okay," Ryenn smiled, heading for the door, which swung open. "Zio Ducky!" Ryenn shrieked at the sight of her Uncle Flack squatting on the floor to pick her up.

"Hey princess," Flack smirked, picking her up. "You ready to go for a swim?"

"Yes! Are you gonna go swimming too?"

"Sure am," Flack smiled. "Zia Niki and Tyler and Anthony are already at your house, getting ready to go swimming."

"Really?" Ryenn's eyes grew wide, as she wrapped her arms tighter around Flack's neck. "I love playing with Ty Ty and Tony! Do we get to bring the volleyball net out?"

"Zia's already setting it up, babe," Flack grinned.

"Thank you," Kylie mouthed to her brother, blowing him a kiss. He returned with a wink and a wave towards Adam before he left the office.

* * *

Kylie nervously sat besides Adam, and gratefully accepted his hand to hold. "I think that Owen's problem extends beyond his ADHD and OCD," Dr. Andrews started, sitting at his desk. He pulled out a squishy ball in the shape of a brain and pointed to the yellow lines. "This is the part of the brain that controls emotions," he started.

"Dr. Wilson had this same ball," Kylie rolled her eyes, knowing that Owen's yellow part of his brain didn't function as well as his other parts.

"Well. I think that part of the reason Owen has OCD is because he's not sure how to control emotions. I believe that if we put him on Lithium for a bit, his OCD will disappear."

"Lithium," Adam snorted, looking at Kylie. Both of them were scientists and both were confused. Lithium wasn't used to treat OCD.

"He's bipolar?" Kylie asked, air getting caught in her chest at the realization they'd been going about treating their son wrong for years.

"Owen's not as mentally developed as he should be at 11. It was probably hard for anyone to catch on because at 7 Aaron is…"

"A fucking genius," Adam nodded his head.

"Correct," Dr. Wilson nodded his head, squeezing the ball. "I know for a fact that Owen may have begun OCD at 3, like he was diagnosed. But OCD is doing things because of the fear you aren't in control. And I believe that it grew worse. He understands that he's different. That he can't control the fears he has, and that scares him even more. And it causes his emotions to go haywire."

"So he needs Lithium?" Kylie asked. "He needs antidepressants. Antipsychotics! My son isn't psychotic."

"He isn't," Dr. Wilson agreed. "But Kylie. He will get there if we don't treat this."

"_We_," Kylie said turning towards Adam. "Did you hear that babe? _We._ He's part of this now. He gets what we're going through."

"I was fine with the Ritalin and the Inositil for OCD that Dr. Wilson was going to prescribe. I mean I took Inositil for a little bit. But Lithium? That's crazy. I mean if he becomes dependent on that drug, he can lose it. Go crazy."

"Yeah," Kylie agreed. "Lithium is a dirty thing. We're scientists," she added, nodding her head with Adam. "We know this shit more than you do. That's why I'm so against all of this. He's too young for meds."

"Owen is battling ADHD, OCD, Bipolar disorder, and possibly a mild case of dyslexia. He needs help. I'm willing to sit down with him and talk to him. But I think Lithium is the best bet here. I'm not saying on a daily basis. I'm saying maybe twice a week. Once on Friday, and once in the middle of the week."

"I'm not giving him meds. There's gotta be an alternative."

"I'm afraid there isn't, Mrs. Ross."

"It's_ Detective_ Ross," Kylie said standing. "We're going to need to get a second opinion." She blinked back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes, and lightly squeezed Adam's shoulder, indicating for him to stand.

"Detective Ross," Dr. Andrews said standing up as well. "I assure you Owen's best interest is at thought when I say he needs lithium."

"We'll let you know if we think that," Adam nodded his head, knowing that if he didn't get Kylie out of the office soon, she wouldn't be able to control her emotions. "Come on sweetie," Adam said, opening the door. "Have a nice day Dr. Andrews. We'll be in touch."

"I hope so," Dr. Andrews nodded his head, watching Adam follow Kylie out of his office.

* * *

Kylie let out a laugh as she watched Owen jump off the diving board and make a huge splash, getting Kaiden and Sammie wet who were refusing to get into the pool. Flack's hand met with the back of Ryenn's bathing suit, and both Niki and Kylie laughed when Ryenn let out a shriek when her uncle threw her into the air from one end of the pool to the other.

"She adores him," Niki laughed, watching Ryenn come up to the surface of the water.

"Zio Ducky!" Ryenn laughed, wiping her eyes. "Throw me again!"

"Yeah," Kylie smiled, and then turned to watch Owen scream at Kaiden who had pushed him into the pool when he climbed out to jump in again.

"What's up with him?" Niki asked, nodding towards Owen and watching the smile wipe from Kylie's face.

"He's bipolar," Kylie whispered. "And they're trying to put him on Lithium."

"And what do you think?"

"He's too young for any of that shit, Nik. Ritalin. Okay maybe. Inositil? Sure, Adam's taken that before and he's fine. But Lithium?"

"I don't know what the fuck any of that is Kales," Niki said, trying not to look as dumb as she was feeling at the moment.

"Ritalin is a drug to calm your thoughts. You should know this shit you're a Narc cop. College kids take it to stay up to do papers. Inositil calms your glucose level or some shit and controls your OCD. And Lithium. Well it's a pretty fucked up drug. It messes with your head. I don't want him on that shit. I don't want him becoming dependent on it."

"And what does Adam think?"

"We should give him the drugs."

"Okay. So….eight months ago. We catch this kid. He's high as fuck no ID on him refuses to give us his name, and he's carrying a bunch of pills. We're not really sure what they are. But he's high. Acting crazy, scratching himself, stuttering real bad. So we lock him up. Couple hours later he goes nuts. Turns out those pills were his meds. He went fucking crazy in his holding cell, and we get a lawsuit. Do you really want Owen to go crazy like that kid, Kales?"

"What about all the kids that get hooked to drugs and are caught buying un-prescribed Vicodin?" Kylie shot back, biting her lip. "What if Owen gets addicted to his pills?"

"Those kids never needed Vicodin," Niki shook her head. "Owen is sick, Kylie. He needs medicine to be a normal kid. Imagine how much easier your life would be if he didn't fight with Kaiden the way they do. If he didn't need to go around tapping things, moving things to the right place. If he didn't bounce when we're sitting in church on Christmas Eve."

"Everyone," Kylie laughed, shaking her head. "No one can stand him. Everyone gives those same reasons. How much easier it would be. Owen is Owen. And if you through antidepressants in, he isn't Owen. He's a robot."

"He'll have a life if you just give him one, Kylie," Niki sighed, shaking her head.

"Babe!" Flack yelled, throwing the volleyball towards Niki. "Come on! Girls Vs. guys! Let's go!"

"Give me a second!" Niki yelled, turning back towards Kylie, tucking the volleyball under her armpit. "Think about it Kylie," Niki said. "Give Owen a chance to be normal for once."

Kylie shook her head and shuffled her feet. "I want that. I want him to be normal. But there's other ways."

"Whatever you think," Niki shrugged, heading down the steps of the porch to jump into the pool.

* * *

He leaned against the bedroom door, trying to make out the muffled sounds his parents were making. He knew they were fighting about him. It's all they'd been doing lately. And they did it after midnight when they were sure all the kids were asleep. But he hadn't told them he'd been having restless nights lately. He knew he was sick, and he knew that he needed to be better. He wanted to be better. He had lucid days, where he could go all day without being angry. At least he used to. But the past few months he couldn't go a day without being mad at someone in his family. Mostly Kaiden and his mother and Aaron.

They knew how to get under his skin.

Suddenly the bedroom door flung open. "Bed," Adam growled. "Before your mother finds out your awake."

Owen's eyes grew wide as he looked up at his father. His nice teddy bear of a Dad was mad. At him. And he stood up from the floor at the sound of the toilet in their bathroom flushing, and hurried into his own bed.

"What are you doing?" Kylie asked, watching Adam close the door.

"I thought the dog needed to go out," Adam said, pointing to the three dogs lying on the floor at the foot of their beds. "Oscar was whining,"

"Oh," Kylie nodded her head, pulling back the comforter on their bed. "So there's this facility in North Jersey for people with a whole bunch of disabilities. I was checking it out. It's like an alternative to meds. They'd take Owen for a week or two and learn what he likes and try and incorporate it as rewards with good behavior. If he doesn't get angry he can do things."

Adam let out a sigh, and rolled his eyes. He crawled into bed besides his wife. "Just let him take the lithium," he whispered. "We can always take him off it, if it doesn't work."

"Niki said that," Kylie nodded her head. "I'm scared. I don't want him to go crazy."

"He won't. We'll monitor him. We'll make sure we take him off it if we decide it's not working for him. Its worth a shot though, Kales. He likes Dr. Andrews a hell of a lot more then he did Wilson. We've tried everything. Let's try it. Don't knock it till you try it. If he seems to be getting worse, we'll take him off it."

Kylie let out a loud dramatic sigh, indicating to Adam that she had given in to everyone. "I guess we can try it," she nodded her head, knowing that even though in a sense she was right, Adam was also right. "But any sign of anything and he's off it."

"That's more than he can ask for babe, way more" Adam smiled, kissing Kylie.

* * *

_**One month later:**_

Owen skidded to a halt in the kitchen, and grabbed a donut from the center of the bar, his back pack already on his shoulders. "You're running late bud!" Adam warned, handing him a plastic cup with orange juice as Kylie handed him his lunch. He'd been going to middle school for a week now, and unlike every other school year, he liked it. He finally loved to go to school.

"I'm gonna miss the bus!" Owen yelled when his mom wrapped him in a hug. "I love you baby. Don't forget to go to the nurse to take your medicine, okay?"

"Yes Mom," Owen rolled his eyes, pulling away from her grip. "Can my friend Bobby come home after school?" he asked her.

"Friend?" Adam asked, perking his head to the side.

"Yeah. Friend," Owen nodded his head. "I do have some of those, you know!"

"Sure," Kylie nodded her head. "Have fun in school!" she laughed watching him hurry out of the house. Kylie turned towards Adam and gave him a grin. "He's got friends," she smiled.

"He does," Adam nodded his head. "This is a first. Hopefully he doesn't blow it."

"He won't," Kylie smirked, as she began to make lunch for Ryenn and Aaron who still hadn't been woken up for school yet. "Go wake the twins for me, babe."

"Sure thing," Adam sighed, walking upstairs, a smile on his face. 11 years, and they finally had their son. The week after he started his medication he had begun to sleep better, he stopped worrying about small things, and he rarely got mad anymore. And the rare occasions he did get angry, he'd take ten deep breaths and relax, and tell his mom what was wrong. He was proud of his son.


	20. Hate The Playa

**A/N:** So this is short, but it's Kaiden centered so you can't really complain, right?? :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI:NY or it's characters. I'm just borrowing them. Thanks to Nik Nak17 for allowing me to use Niki Foxx/Flack.

* * *

Kaiden smirked as he ran along the sidewalk, making a right onto the next street. He'd begun running four miles a day more than four months ago. But when he realized that a cute blonde lived about a mile away, he changed his schedule so he'd run every day at 3 PM, even if it was ten times hotter in the afternoon than the morning.

He came to a stop on the sidewalk in front of her porch, where she and three other friends were waiting for him, and he casually bent over, pretending as if he needed to catch his breath. He stood back up, and twirled the end of his white shirt, the sleeved cut off, and pulled it to his forehead to wipe the sweat, his stomach showing, causing the girls to giggle at the muscles under his shirt.

_"Wait'll they see the chest hair,"_ his Uncle Don's voice rang in his head. _"Chicks dick a little bit of curly Q's if you gottem ripped, K." _Kaiden grinned, pulling his shirt down. Before Niki, his Uncle had been a player. He'd sit down and listen to stories Flack had all day. And even though he was married, Kaiden had to admit his Aunt was one pretty amazing catch. Big brown eyes, a wicked grin, nice body, and a ton of confidence. If Kaiden was 18, and it wasn't his aunt, he'd definitely bust his moves. And according to his parents, when he was kid he had.

"Need some water?" the blonde asked, hurrying towards Kaiden, a smile on her face.

"Sure," Kaiden grinned, flashing his white teeth. She handed him the water bottle, a smile on her face. "Damn it's so hot out," he started, pulling his shirt over his head, standing in just a pair of navy blue basketball shorts. He hung his shirt over his right shoulder and opened the water bottle.

The blonde let out a small giggle, running a finger through her hair. Kaiden glanced at her legs. She was pretty tall for a girl, and she looked even taller with plaid shorts ending just over her ass, and a purple tank top on. "So, you from around here?"

"About a mile back," he nodded his head. "I live on Hunting. I'm sorry," he shook his head. "What did you say your name was?"

"Tiffany," she giggled. "Yours?"

"Kaiden," he nodded his head, sipping his water. He loved the thrill of making girls melt in his hands, but sometimes it was too boring for him. Like right now. This girl wasn't even giving him a challenge. None of the girls in his school did. They all giggled and hoped he'd chose her as his next girl. But he didn't give a shit. Guys envied him. Wanted to be his friend to figure out how he did it.

"Nice to meet you Kaiden," she smiled, attempting to seductively bite her lip, but not looking sexy at all as she did it.

"Same," he nodded his head, rolling his tongue along the bottom of his teeth. "I gotta finish my run, babe. Why don't I give you my number? You can text me later."

"Okay," she giggled, nodding her head. "Lemme get my phone."

"Wow," he grinned. "You don't keep it attached to your hip at all times? My sister does."

Tiffany blushed a bit. "I'll be right back. Don't run off on me now."

"My feet are glued," he winked, watching the girl hurry towards her front porch.

* * *

_"Nik!" Kaiden smiled, walking over to her, and hugging her leg. "You babysitting me?" the three year old asked. _

_ "Never!" Niki gasped. "You don't need a babysitter! We're going on a date."_

_ "Oh!" Kaiden cheered, his eyes lighting up. "I lub dates! Chuckee?"_

_ "Oh yes," Niki nodded her head, picking Kaiden up. "We're going to Chuckie Cheeses."_

_ "Yes!" Kaiden smiled. "I lub dates and I lub Chuckee's! Mmmm pizza yummy. And balls. Oh fun! You look so pretty today, Nik. Pretty hair," he said, stroking Niki's hair. _

_ Kylie and Adam came out from their kitchen. "Hey," Kylie smiled. "Thanks for watching them," Kylie said, kissing Teagan on the cheek. "Be good for Zia Niki, okay?"_

_ Teagan let out a cry as Kylie headed for the door, Adam following behind her. "I'll be back," Kylie promised her youngest, rubbing her belly, not knowing she and Adam were about to find out they were having a boy. _

_ "Let's go, hotty!" Kaiden giggled._

_ "Oh you little booger!" Niki shrieked when she turned to face him and he planted a kiss on her lips._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

He'd finished his run, and jumped into the pool before taking a shower for Sunday dinner at his grandmother's house, shaking his head at the three text messages from the blonde from earlier. "That was way too easy," he mumbled, deleting the texts without replying, but saving the number just in case he wanted a last minute fling later on.

"K!" he heard his mother shout from the bottom of the steps. "Ten minutes! Grandma just called we're going out to eat she didn't wanna cook so we gotta hurry to her house!"

"Coming!" Kaiden shouted, hurrying down the steps. "Where are we eating?"

"No clue," Kylie said. "That's why we gotta get to her house so we can figure out the car arrangements. Uncle Jason, Aunt Nat, Liam, and Uncle Brent are coming. Uncle Brent is bringing his fiancé."

"Uncle Brent is finally getting married?" Kaiden asked, giving his mother a weird look.

"Yeah," Kylie laughed. "That was my reaction. Get Owen and make sure his tie is on right, please."

"Why the heck is he wearing a tie to Sunday dinner?"

"Ask your brother that," Kylie rolled her eyes. Kaiden plugged his ears knowing by the look on her face that she was about to yell again. "Kids! Five minutes!" she screamed, walking away from the steps to lock the dogs in the basement.

Kaiden hurried back upstairs to help his brother with his tie, his eyes rolling. Only Owen would want to wear a fucking tie to dinner. He opened the door to Owen's bedroom, to see his little brother throwing the tie across the room.

"What's the matter?" Kaiden asked.

"I can't get it to fucking work!" Owen whined.

"No need to fuss," Kaiden rolled his eyes, walking to where the gray tie had landed. "I'll help." He picked up the tie, and headed towards his brother, his black button shirt tucked into his jeans. "Owen why do you even wanna wear a tie?"

"Uncle Brent got it for me," he shrugged. "I wanna show him I like it."

"Right," Kaiden nodded his head, helping Owen. "No biggie," he grinned, stepping back when he finished. "Looking sexy, O," he said, rubbing his knuckles through Owen's hair.

"K!" Owen whined, trying not to laugh.

"Let's go before Ma strangles us for makin' her late."

"Okay, K," Owen said following Kaiden down the steps.

* * *

Kaiden sat down between his Uncle Jason and Uncle Don, and grabbed his menu, while his Mom and Dad sat across from him, Ryenn and Teagan on Kylie's side and Owen and Aaron sitting besides Adam. The waitress came towards the table with two pitchers of iced tea, while another came with two of water for the group. She stood between Kaiden and Flack to set the pitcher on the table, her hand meeting with Kaiden's as he tried to help her. He gave her a wink causing her to blush.

"Thanks," he said giving her his crooked grin, and pouring glasses for his little sisters.

"Oh my God. Is Kaiden actually being nice to his sisters?" Kylie asked.

"Duh," Flack laughed. "He's impressing the waitress."

"Like he impresses that girl when he runs!" Owen giggled.

"What happened to that Pam girl?" Niki asked, pouring four packs of sugar into her iced tea.

"Sam," Kaiden corrected rolling his eyes. "She's annoying."

"All blondes are," Niki rolled her eyes.

"I know," Natalie Flack, Jason's wife, said rolling her eyes, running her fingers through her blonde hair. "I don't know how you put up with me."

"Obviously he takes after me, not Don or Brent," Jason smirked. "He's got good taste.

"I don't know," Kaiden shrugged. "All the cheerleaders are the blonde ones," he started. "I find the cheerleaders are easier to get with than the softball players."

"That would be why I can't get numbers," Tyler, Flack's son sighed. "I've been goin' for the wrong ones!"

"Dude, I'm telling you," Kaiden started, taking a sip of his water without a straw. "It's not hard at all. If a chick drops something you pick it up and you give her a smile. They melt."

"Quit giving tips on how to get dates," Kylie warned.

"What? I'm educating my baby sister's for when they start dating! Girls, if a guy is nice don't talk to him."

"You're nice, Kaiden," Ryenn smiled at her brother. "Can I talk to you?"

"I mean boys that you like. I'll kill any of 'em."

"And then Mommy and Daddy and Zio Ducky will arrest you!" Teagan giggled.

"Something like that," Kaiden rolled his eyes.

* * *

_"Shit," Niki mumbled after she dropped her Ranger's hat on the ground. 7 year old Kaiden who had begged his aunt to take him to a hockey game when his mother couldn't, leaned down to pick up the hat, and then stood up, giving Niki a smile. _

_ "Here you go," he said, setting it on her head for her._

_ "I saw you look at my ass, you perve," she rolled her eyes. _

_ "I didn't!" Kaiden spoke defensively, his eyes growing wide. He was scared that Niki had caught him. _

_ "Okay, Don," Niki rolled her eyes. "You're just like your Uncle."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kaiden stepped off the subway and headed towards Walgreens, where his mother had sent him with a list of things they needed. He glanced at the list, and let out a groan as he came to the very bottom. His mom needed tampons, He shook his head as he walked into the store. He didn't even know his mom could still get her period. _Gross_, he thought, shivering. He didn't even know what had ailed him to even offer to get her the girly stuff in the first place. He didn't even know what to buy. Or how he would walk to the counter without anyone seeing he was carrying his mother's period stuff.

"Girlfriend?" a girl asked him, standing besides him as he stood in awe at the different types of tampons his mother could normally buy.

"No," he coughed.

"Sister?"

"Mother," he said making a disgusted face. He turned towards the brunette to see her dressed in a Mets t-shirt and her hair tucked into a Mets hat. He glanced at his list again.

_Shampoo & Condition_

New razors- green bag

Dove bar Soap, Bathroom hand soap.

Ace bandages

Icy hot

Deodorant Blue bottle, clear cap, pink letters.

Reeses mini cups

Tampons. Always, green box.

Ibuprofen, Motrin kid's, melt away cough, Tyenol cold Pm & Am

Dr. Pepper, Coke, Mountain Dew

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't even fucking know," he groaned, handing her the list. "This is so weird," he mumbled.

"Right here," she said, grabbing the box and throwing them in Kaiden's basket along with a few other things he had grabbed as he headed down this aisle. "Meds and bandages are in the same aisle," she said, heading down another aisle, Kaiden following her like a lost puppy dog.

"You are a life saver," he grinned, giving her a wink. She didn't blush like all his previous girlfriends had. Instead, she rolled her eyes and stood on her tiptoes to grab the children's Motrin. "You work here?"

"Yeah. My day off and I'm stuck here trying to get last minute chips and dip for my Ma. We're having a couple people over to watch the opening day for the Mets." She turned around to look at the various bandages and other things, and grabbed some things to put in his basket. "Fucker," she mumbled when she dropped three packages of Icy Hots.

Kaiden smirked as he kneeled down to grab them for her, and set the ones he didn't need back where they belonged, while checking out her ass as he did so.

"Thanks," she whispered, pressing her finger to her mouth.

"Paper cut?" he asked, grabbing a pack of Hello Kitty Band-Aids from the wall, and opening them. He pulled one out and lightly grabbed her hand, unwrapping the Band-Aid and putting it on her finger, and then putting the box in his basket.

"You didn't have to do that," she blushed.

"My sisters were begging for Hello Kitty Band-Aids last time I brought 'em here. It's nothing," he promised, giving her another grin, this time causing her to blush.

"Well. What else do you need?" she asked, grabbing his list. "Reeses," she nodded her head. "I was trying to head that way myself."

Kaiden followed her down four more aisles before they got to the food and drinks. "What did you say your name was?" he asked her, watching her tuck two bags of chips under her arms.

"I didn't," she said, walking away, Kaiden still trailing behind.

"Well, I'm Kaiden," he said, flabbergasted that the brunette wasn't giving him the time of day. Usually girls were easy for him, but this girl just wasn't flirting.

"Oh," she nodded her head, stopping at the cash registers. "Molly," she told him. "Nice to meet you." She set her chips on the counter, knowing Kaiden was watching her pull a 10 from her back pocket, his eyes glued to her ass.

"So you got a cell?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "But you can't have my digits."

"Why not?"

"Because," she smirked, grabbing the bag that the cashier had given her. "I don't date cocky, over confident frosh."

"Actually, I'm a sophomore," he grinned, watching her walk away. "I'm coming here every day until I figure out your number!" he called after her, pulling out his wallet from his own back pocket. _I think I'm in love, _he thought, paying for the groceries with the money his mom had given him.


	21. Genetics

**A/N: So this is super short and tiny and crap because my muse has been with Ryan lately...I'm horrible. I'm sorry Adam. I'll make it up to you I swear.**

**Disclaimer: By now I'm sure you know I do not own Adam. Or Niki (Nik Nak17). Just Kylie and the Ross babies. Woop. Next chapter is gonna be juicy! I swear I got a crazy Idea.**_

* * *

_

_Owen was 3 when he was diagnosed with his problems, and my son is 9. But he just got in trouble at school for making a pile of used eraser shit after he erases his work. Me and Donnie had to go to a fucking parent-teacher conference. She showed us a whole box of used eraser shavings. I don't even know how to explain it, other than it's fuckin' weird, and I don't want to be a bitch and say that my kid might have problems. I'm not like Kylie. I can't deal with that shit. If something's wrong with him I don't think I can deal with that. I don't know how Kylie juggles it, and takes care of 5 kids at the same time. I hate trying to keep track of just the two I've got._

_ Anthony's not the brightest kid around. We've known that ever since Donnie caught him stickin' a fork in an electrical socket when he was 4. He wants to see if the fork could fit in the holes, he explained. Good thing Donnie saw him before he manage to stick it in there or else the damn kid probably would have been dead. We didn't get him potty trained until he was well over 5, and he still has trouble reading. He'd be smart if he tried. He's just lazy, like me. _

_ He was a good baby. Unlike Tyler, he never threw a fit when I put him down for naps. Every night around 7 he'd hurry to his crib to inform me that he was tired, and he'd sleep until 8 or 9 in the morning. He rarely fussed unless he was hungry, and he never went through his terrible twos. I guess this is my karma for have easy baby days with him. _

_ Kylie, I can tell is sympathetic towards me, as I show her the box filled with erasers. "How did you know?" I ask her, leaning against the breakfast bar in her home, and chugging my beer. It's rare when the Ross home is quiet, and it's a miracle she managed to get all her kids in bed before 9:00. _

_ "Adam knew," Kylie tells me, setting her hand over mine. "He just…knew. I have some books," she said, shaking her head. "They helped me a lot. Hang on," she whispered, heading out of the kitchen. I can't imagine what she's been through the past 9 years, but I do know that if it's anything like the pit in my stomach now, I admire her that much more for her strength. She's raised her family through her cancer and her children's problems, and she doesn't let you know that anything's wrong. _

_ I can't do that. I'll break if my kid is like Owen. Uncontrollable, disrespectful. I'm not the mother she is. _

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_ The feeling in my stomach isn't sympathy. It's…well I'm not quite sure what it is. Relief possibly. Relief that my kid isn't the only one in the family with problems. I feel like a horrible person for not feeling horrible for Niki and Donnie, but I'm happy. _

_ Adam gives me a skeptical look as he watches me brush my teeth. I brush my hair back from my face, and turn the sink water on as I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth and rinse it off before setting it in the purple toothbrush holder._

_ "What?" I ask him, looking at the smug grin on his face as he waits for me to finish getting ready for bed. _

_ "I haven't seen you smile in a while," he informs me. "What's up?"_

_ I purposely let out a dramatic sigh. "I'm a horrible person, Adam."_

_ "You are not, babe," he laughs. "What makes you think that?"_

_ "Niki thinks something is wrong with Anthony. And I was happy," I admit, letting out a sigh._

_ "That's human," he promises me. "You're human."_

_ "I feel like a cunt."_

_ "Babe," he sighs, following me out of the bathroom, and into our bedroom._

_ "God, why do all of the dogs have to sleep with us," I sigh when I notice our three dogs are lying in our bed with no room for Adam or myself. _

_ "I hate it too," Adam laughs. He hates it because I won't have sex with him when the dogs are in the room. I think it's weird to do it with them in here. _

_ "Off," I growl at them, and try not to melt when they all give me the same sad look with their pity whines. Those dogs could never hate me. I guess that dogs need a female figure in their life, because they usually only listen to me. Adam can't even get them to sit for his life. _

_ "Anyway," I mumbled, crawling under the covers. "I'm a bitch and Niki is having a tough time with Anthony and all I can think of is how great it'll be if he s sick."_

_ "Kales," Adam started, lying beside me. "That doesn't make you a bad person. Did you help her?"_

_ "I gave her my books," I nod my head, and lightly scratch under his chin where his beard is. "You should be glad that you're the dad."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Teagan is gonna be 13 in about three months. I gotta give her the talk."_

_ "Ehw!" Adam whined. "The hygiene talk! I hated that one with K and it's even worse with girls. Please don't tell me when she gets her period! Pleaseee." Adam pleaded. _

_ "Deal," I giggle, happy to give him that promise. "What do I even say?"_

_ "I don't know. What did your mom say?"_

_ "Here's a pad. When you see blood use it," I shrug. "We've had this conversation before. My parents didn't prep me well with the whole safe sex thing. Why would they inform me of how babies are made?"_

_ "Right. Already I'm grossed out," Adam shivers, shaking his head. "I don't wanna talk about my baby girls like that, alright?"_

_ "Fine," I shrug; laughing at the fact he refuses to do laundry now that Teagan is wearing training bras. She's barely got any little boobies, but they're there, and she wants to feel like she's got them, so I humored her by buying three unpadded training bras. _

_ "Hey, why don't we kick the dogs out tonight?" he asks me, pressing a kiss behind my ear, causing me to close my eyes. He did that on purpose. He knows I love the feel of his lips right behind my ear. It's something I can't resist. And three more kisses in that same spot, he knows he'll get his way. _

_ "Sure," I shrug, letting out a yawn as he stands up. "Put Snowball in with the girls, Howie with K and Oscar with Aaron."_

_ "Yes ma'am," Adam nods his head. "You know they should always have those sleeping arrangements. I think K's old enough to get that if the dogs aren't in here there's a very special reason."_

_ I roll my eyes, though he's probably right. "Hurry up," I order him. "Before my mind changes." That got him to shut up, I laugh watching him call the dogs to follow him. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_


End file.
